A Gyarados in Unova
by Jackson559
Summary: A magikarp is oblivious to the thrill of life outside of his safe ocean haven. However, when a trainer comes along who has the ability to understand pokemon, she takes in the magikarp and raises him with care. The two travel around Unova, befriending more pokemon and winning more badges, while the magikarp seems to slowly change, not just his appearance, but his mentality as well.
1. Chapter 1: The Ocean Life

**Author's Note:** _This is my first pokemon fan fiction. I'm not a pokemon expert, so don't hold me to facts in the game. This story starts out as being light hearted, but it will start to take a serious turn. The story is rated T because there is some violence and depictions of dead people. Some of these scenes might seem to jump out of nowhere, but they will appear sporadically through out the story. Please review my story. High school is getting really busy, and I will only continue to post more chapters if you find the story interesting._

Hello there, I am a magikarp. Nothing exciting. I'm just one of the universe's most useless and boring pokemon. But just kidding. I am not that negative. I was quite curious about the world, swimming around in the ocean waters and meeting all kinds of pokemon.

Pokemon can communicate with each other, however, it seems that humans can't understand us. But that's just fine because they still manage to understand us by our facial expressions and body language. Actually, I take that back. There was an individual, a thirteen year old pokemon trainer who had captured me. This was all by some miraculous coincidence, but….I'll take about that story when the time comes, but for now, I need to introduce you to where I live.

The ocean is filled with wonderful pokemon. I inhabit the oceans of the Unova region. Therefore, the waters I swim in have a large population of basculins and alomomola, with the occasional frillish. Because this is the ocean, I do see pokemon from different regions as well. Most of the pokemon ignore me, and I don't blame them. I look silly and there is no aspect of me that stands out compared to other pokemon in the water. Even trainers aren't appealed by me. I got caught many times by teenagers who were aiming to create a strong team of pokemon, and one glance at me, they toss me back into the water. I gotten use to that kind of treatment. If only I could, I would unleash the anger I have stored from all the neglect I lived through during my life. Again, just kidding. I'm pretty open when it comes to things like that.

I realize that magikarps evolve into Gyarados, however wild magikarps don't randomly evolve, that's just not natural. This is why trainers do not randomly reel in a gyarados, because it's very rare for a wild magikarp to fight and train enough to evolve by himself. I knew I was never going to be a gyarados. Well, this would have been the case if it wasn't for Robin. Robin….I guess I spoiled it for you. The trainer who took me under her wing was Robin, a thirteen year old trainer who had just started off her journey. But enough of the introduction, I'll tell everything exactly as it has happened.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rare Confrontation

I swam around in the water along the southeast side of the region. I heard a loud yell of excitement, and the next thing I noticed, a basculin was yanked up out of the water before my eyes. I peered my head above the water and saw a young boy, maybe around twelve, yelling happily.

He said, " Yes! I finally got a water pokemon. Now I can teach it surf and travel to Undella Town. As he was ready to leave, he noticed me looking at him intently.

He grimaced and said, " Uh! A magikarp. Hey basculin, use bubble beam on that goofy fish over there!" He pointed directly at me.

Startled, I tried to swim away. But the basculin was fast, and his bubble beam sent me flying a few feet back. Now remember, I was a magikarp. The only move I knew was splash. Before I could react, another wave striked me and I must've fainted, for I blacked out. I regained consciousness and I realized I was on land and the boy was trying to bury me; scooping up dirt and placing it on me. Now as a side note, I just want to mention that we can breath above water. This is the pokemon universe! Don't get too logical. Anyways, I tried struggling to free myself, but the kid seemed to be enjoying my suffering and was continuing to throw dirt on me. I was beginning to suffocate when I heard the sound of a girl.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop doing that! What did that magikarp ever do to you!"

The boy saw her and quickly ran away from the scene. He stuck his tongue out and yelled, "Well says the one who does not have a single pokemon yet!". He disappeared through the shrubbery. The girl kneeled down and rescued me from the pit.

She said, "A magikarp. What an interesting pokemon. Sorry for how Max treated you. He's a neighbor who lives in Nuvema Town with me." I looked up at her and she looked like a very kind and warm girl. I made the karp sound, but I think she understood that I was showing her my gratitude. She picked me up and placed me back into the water along the shore.

"I'm going to go now. I'm going to start my journey to become a pokemon trainer. I'm going to get my starter pokemon today." As she walked along, I realized that she would be a person I'd love to have as my trainer. I realized she was leaving, and I called out in my mind. _Wait! Don't go!_

She stopped surprisingly, for I did not expect her to hear me. She looked at me nonchalantly and asked, "You want me to stay?". I just stared at her in silence. I wasn't sure what happened. I just know that no sound came from my mouth. Could she have understood me telepathically? I said _Can you understand me?_

She nodded. She approached me again and elaborated, "When I was young, my parents said I was special. I could understand pokemon. All of them. Any wild pokemon, I can hear what they are thinking. The doctor says this trait of mine is harmless, and I personally find it very exciting to be able to understand the creatures that are all around me."

She kneeled down and continued, "Sorry, I guess I should have informed you about that. You look very surprised." I nodded my head. "Do you want to come along with me on my journey?"

My dream has come true, the day a trainer would acknowledge me, notice me. I felt all the neglect melt away from my heart and answered, _Yes._ But I thought for a second and then added, _Aren't you suppose to choose a starter as your first pokemon?_

She laughed and said, " That doesn't matter. It's not written in stone that it must be like that. I'll just say I met you on my way. Professor Juniper won't care." She noticed my confusion and added on, "Professor Juniper's lab is located in my town and she will be giving me my starter pokemon there."

I asked, _So can I come with you?._

"Sure", she said, as she picked me up. But she stopped and said, "Wait. I don't have any pokeballs yet."

 _It's ok. I prefer to not be inside one of those things._

"Oh! Ok, fine by me. I would like someone to keep me company. Oh! And by the way, my name is Robin". With this, she brought me to her bike that was leaning against a nearby tree. She plopped me down in the basket on her bike and we headed off on the path.

As we were riding, she looked down at me and said, "Let me give you a name. How about John? That was my great grandpa's name, and I will name you after it. How about that?"

I nodded with content and said, _That sounds like a great name._

With that, Robin pedaled faster and we headed towards the professor's lab.


	3. Chapter 3: Picking a Starter

Author's Note: Pokemon dialogue will be in single quotes while normal human speech will be in double quotes.

Before long, Robin arrived in front of a white building where tons of trainers gathered in the front path. "Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me."said Robin as she squirmed through the hyped crowd ready to start their adventure. She managed to finally get inside the building, and that was when I realized all the eyes staring at me.

"What is that magikarp doing on her bike",laughed a few girls who were standing near the door.

"Just ignore them." reassured Robin as she placed her bike next to a rack. She picked me up from the basket and carried me with her. A young woman approached us. She had green hair and a long white lab coat.

"Did you have a nice day, Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick my starter pokemon, Professor Juniper." said Robin excitedly.

Professor Juniper looked at me curiously and asked, "Is that your pokemon?"

"Oh! Well, yes. He kind of is. Will that be a problem?" asked Robin.

"No, no. It's totally fine. It's just that most people chose a starter pokemon as their first pokemon. But that's fine to have a magikarp with you." explained Juniper as she lead us into a room where the lights were shining brightly. She took three pokeballs from a container and released the three pokemon inside each. It was the region's starters: Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott.

"Aww! They're all so cute!"she exclaimed. "This seems like a hard pick, Professor Juniper." She began to examine each other pokemon. I had no idea what Robin's preferences were. I could hear what each of the starters were saying.

Tepig: ' _Pick me! Pick me! I'm very strong!'_

Snivy: ' _Oh, please! Pick me! Look how cool I like!.'_

Oshawott: ' _Oh, pick me! I'm the cutest out of you all!'_

I didn't have to tell Robin what they were saying, for I assumed she could also hear them. She thought for awhile. "I did wake up today thinking about picking a water starter, but I have you, John. So I will go with my second choice, the fire starter. Tepig it is!" Robin exclaimed as she reached out to hug Tepig. Tepig jumped up with excitement and landed in her arms. I wanted to tell her that I was not much of a fighter, but I couldn't bring myself to admit that, so I kept quiet.

' _You can give him a nickname',_ I reminded Robin.

"I'll just call you Tepig. I can't think of a name right now." said Robin as Juniper handed her her first six pokeballs.

Juniper also handed her a pokedex and said, " This will help you keep track of all the pokemon you meet." Robin took at and place it in her bag.

' _Do you plan on making it to the league?'_ I asked Robin.

"Of course!"she replied.

Juniper asked, "Most trainers start their journey at around age ten or eleven, you are thirteen. It's not too late, but why did you wait an extra two years?"

"I was very busy with my family. My father passed away after an accident at Dragonspiral Tower. He was on an expedition to see the legendary Zekrom. But his team was attacked and he did not make it out. This was two years back, and my mother was fearful that I would meet a similar fate if I was not careful, so she made me wait."

I looked up at Robin and said, ' _Sorry for your loss.'_

Juniper also said the same thing, and Robin nodded with a thanks. She grabbed her bike and walked out of the building. As we were going to start our journey, a blond boy blocked our path. The same one who was going to bury me. Max.

"So you got your first pokemon, eh? How about a battle to test our strength!" taunted the Max.

Robin replied, "Sure! I'm fine with that. Let's battle!"

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: A First-Time Battle

Robin and Max stepped out into a clearing to battle it out. I was witnessing Robin's battling skills for the first time, and I did not know what to expect.

She set her bike next to a tree and asked me, " Do you want to battle with me?" As you know, I was a magikarp, and I knew I was not going to perform well in this battle.

I said, ' _Sorry, Robin. I don't have a good move set yet. All I know is splash. I won't be able to do anything effective against the opponent.'_

"Oh. That's ok." she said softly, but I could feel her disappointment. "Then, I choose you, Tepig!" she said as she threw out her pokeball. Tepig appeared and blow out a stream of fire as he was getting pumped for his first battle.

' _Let's do this!'_ Said Tepig as Max drew out a pokeball.

"Go, Servine!" yelled Max as a slender, snake like pokemon appeared on the battlefield. "Are you ready to battle, Robin? Pokemon battles aren't for the weak hearted!"

"Save your breath, I'll be just fine." retorted Robin as she called out the first move. "Tepig! Use tackle!" With the command, Tepig charged toward Servine. However, Servine dodged the running pig with great ease and Max called out "Servine! Use vine whip!" With that, Tepig was knocked back a few feet. "Are you alright, Tepig?" called out Robin. _Yeah, I'm fine!_ Said Tepig, as he stood up for round two.

I said to Robin, ' _remember, grass is weak to fire. You should use a fire-type move against servine to do damage.'_

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. Tepig! Use ember!" Tepig ran up and shot out a burst of flame from his snout. It flew toward Servine and it made contact. Robin yelled with glee as the move made contact. However, as the smoke cleared, Servine seemed unphased.

"What? How? That fire move hit Servine directly. It should've done damage!"said Robin in disbelief.

"You are such a noob, Robin! Type does not determine the battle. Experience and training is a major factor for success. Servine has trained a lot and his defense has been enhanced ten fold compared to when I first got him as a Snivy. You will defeat me the way your pokemon are now!" laughed Max as he delivered the last move.

Servine charged toward tepig and sent him flying to Robin's feet. "Now that is how you do a tackle!" said Max. "I win." Tepig had fainted.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Robin as she ran up to Tepig. "You did more of than enough, Tepig. You should rest."she said as she summoned Tepig back into her pokeball.

"Looks like its father like daughter!" taunted Max.

"Don't talk trash about my dad. He was a great pokemon trainer!" Robin yelled.

"That's not what my parents said. Maybe your weak little magikarp wants to fight too! Show me how strong you are with that fish you got there." said Max.

"Hey! His name is John!" she said. Robin looked at me as if awaiting my permission. I said, ' _I don't think it's a good idea.'_

But before I could explain, Robin insisted, "No, John. You have to try. If you want to be my pokemon, you have to battle to show me you are of some use." She grabbed me and placed me on the field, despite my struggling. I was a sitting duck, and plus, I was weak against grass-type pokemon.

Servine began charging towards me, for a tackle presumably. I realized the instincts of battle was to hit or dodge. At that second, my mind was on dodging. Miraculously, I bounced over Servine's head and landed behind him. Max yelled in annoyance when he realized that Servine had missed me.

"Stop fooling around! Hit him already!" yelled Max.

"Come on, John. You can do it!" yelled Robin.

I started to feel very hyped, and I realized that battling was not that scary, it was fun and puzzling. Without warning, Servine used vine whip and he sent me back flying and I smashed into a tree, and then I blacked out. You can say that it went downhill fast.

When I was awake, I found Robin kneeling over me saying, "I'm so sorry, John. I shouldn't have forced you to battle. I don't know what came over me. I just got so angry when he said bad things about my dad. Please forgive me. I won't ever force you into a battle ever again!"

' _It's ok Robin. Surprisingly, the battle felt kind of fun. I never felt such a thrill before in my whole life.'_

Robin smiled and hugged me. "I promise I will be the most caring and best trainer ever. And you too Tepig, she said to her pokeball". She got up and place me on the bike. "I suppose to we should head for Accumula Town."

' _Yes. That sounds like a start.'_ I replied as we rode off down the road.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Plasma's Goal

Robin and I arrived at the peaceful Accumula Town, however, we both sense the hostility in the air. The people of the town were gathered at the square.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about." said Robin as she squeezed her way through the crowd. When the events that were transpiring in the square came in sight, we stopped dead in our tracks. There were about twenty men and women dressed in a black suit. With the logo P stitched onto the front.

Robin said, "I recognize these people. They are called Team Plasma. My mother told me about this organization and that they were up to no good and to stay away from them. But, that's all I know"

 _They don't like hostile to me._ I said. After a few minutes watching the townspeople chatter nervously and speculating about what was happening, a tallish, middle-aged man wearing a black cape and green hair, appeared from the mass of the Team Plasma members. He stepped in front of the crowd and announced, "Good Day to you all, the people of Accumula Town. I am Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. I have come to deliver a message of our dreams and goals."

Everyone began muttering chatting in confusion as Ghetsis continued on. "Pokemon are beautiful creatures created by nature. It is a blessing that us humans can live beside pokemon. We can not and shall not take advantage of these creatures. However, the pokemon that we live beside do not get equality. They are treated as less than people. This is the wrong way of treating pokemon. Trainers shall not oppress the pokemon and command them to train and fight battles. It is inhumane. We should treat pokemon as our equals, not as slaves."

"What is this guy talking about?!" commented Robin. "We don't treat pokemon like slaves."

Ghetsis continued on, "The first step you can take to alleviate this wrong doing is if all trainers release their pokemon into the wild. This way, your pokemon will truly be free and happy."

With this statement, the crowd started rioting. People were yelling at Ghetsis, saying how that was unrealistic, and how it was outrageous he was even suggesting that.

"This guy is nuts." said Robin. A man ran up to try and punch Ghetsis. One of the members held up their weapon and shot the man, point blank. The man fell to the ground and he was dead. This caused everyone to scream in panic. "We have to get out of here!" said Robin.

Ghetsis shouted out, "Wait! We do not mean harm! If you cooperate, no one will get hurt. This man was foolish and did not want to conform. Before we take our leave, keep in mind of our goal, or ideal world for the pokemon. Let your pokemon go. Its what's best for them. "

With this statement, Team Plasma left the town square and got into their aircrafts, and they flew off toward the North. _I don't agree with this Ghetsis guy. You seem to treat me with care and respect._ I said to Robin.

"Yeah, but he seems to have created quite an influence" said Robin as she motioned towards the people in front of us letting their pokemon go. _Shouldn't we stop those people. They are making a mistake. Right, Robin?_

"I don't know anymore. It's not up to us to make that decision for them." The atmosphere seemed to be of mixed emotions. Some people were persuaded and released their pokemon, but others were angry and were ignoring Ghetsis's words.

Robin approached the pokemon store. "I don't have a lot of money, but I believe have to buy some potions." She entered the store and bought a few items. She came out and saw that all the townsfolk had moved on and continued with their daily routines. Robin took a deep breath of fresh air and said, "Wow. I was so distracted that I never realized how fresh the air smelled hear. Accumula City is surely the most peaceful city of Unova."

She looked at me and asked, "John, do you think it looks weird to constantly be holding a magikarp."

I responded, _Well, people do glance at us every now and then._

"Well, good. I want to stand out!" said Robin jokingly. "Team Plasma downed the mood a bit, but I believe what should put the events that happened today behind us and get moving to Striaton City. I will be getting my first badge there! Would be willing battle there with Tepig."

 _Yes, I would like to battle there for you._ I said. Robin replied, "John. You changed a bit from the first time I met you. You don't seem to be as timid." I blushed at her comment, but Robin didn't notice.

"First things, first. I have to start training you two. Strength does not just come from doing nothing!" said Robin. We headed into the woods and Robin called out Tepig. That was our first session training. Robin allowed Tepig to practice strengthening his ember and tackle while she allowed me to spare with Tepig. I was looking forward to the gym battle at Striaton City.


	6. Chapter 6: Conquest of Weaknesses

Striaton City was a colorful place, with a great courtyard and many elegant buildings. Robin rode her bike down main street until the Gym came into sight.

"This will be the place where I get my first badge, John!" said Robin. "Do you think I'll be victorious?"

' _You trained hard, Robin. I'm sure that you will work out a strategy.'_ I said.

"Oh no! I forgot to think of a strategy!" cried Robin, but it was already too late. We had entered the gym and the lady at the front noticed us.

"Hello fellow trainers. Are you here to challenge the Striaton City Gym?" she asked. Robin nodded reluctantly as the lady guided us through a set of double doors and down a long hallway. As we walked, we noticed a kid leaving in the opposite direction.

He was muttering, "So unfair. Why do I have to fight a type I'm weak against."

Robin and I looked at each other in confusion. I realized that I still did not know what type of gym this was. We entered another set of doors and we were in a large room with a battlefield in the center of it. Robin stepped up to the platform. There were three people standing on the other side. ' _Is it possible for there to be three gym leaders?'_ I asked.

"I don't know." Robin replied.

The person in the middle stepped forward and explained, "Hello, Robin. We are the Striaton City gym leaders. This is a unique gym, for it does not specialize in any type. I am Cilan, this here to the right is Cress, and this here to the left is Chile. We are the gym leaders of grass, water, and fire respectively. How this works is that depending on your starters, you will have to fight the type that you are weak against."

Robin asked, "Wouldn't that make it unfair?"

Cilan replied, "This gym is here to test your battling skills. A good trainer will be able to beat his opponent regardless of type. Now, may I ask what starter pokemon did you chose?"

"I chose Tepig" said Robin reluctantly.

"Ok then. Looks like I'm taking the show today." said Cress, as he approached the trainers square. The lady who had escorted us in had took her position as the ref.

I got out my pokeball with Tepig in it. The ref looked at us and saw that we were ready. "This will be a two on two battle. When one trainer runs out of pokemon that are able to fight, the other trainers wins. Now, the battle will commence!" shouted the ref.

"Alright, Lillipup, come out now!" shouted Cress as he threw his pokeball onto the battlefield. A cute little dog-like pokemon appeared in the middle.

"Aww. It's so cute", said Robin. "Wait! I thought we were fighting water pokemon?"

"My other pokemon is a water pokemon. There is no rule that all my pokemon have to be water typed."

"Ok, then I chose you, Tepig!" shouted Robin. Tepig appeared and he was pumped and full of fire. "Alright Tepig, start off with ember!" shouted Robin. Tepig blasted out a ball of fire that flew towards Lillipup. Lillipup jumped back as the fire hit the ground. It sent dust clouds to appear around Lillipup. Without warning, Tepig charged through the debris and hit Lillipup with a full on tackle that sent Lillipup flying a few feet back.

"That was a nice combination of moves you planned out, Robin." said Cress. "But we just started. Lillipup, use bite!" Lillipup pounced forward and landed a bite right on Tepig's forehead. Tepig winced in pain as Lillipup would not let go of his snout.

"You know, Cress, I think you forgot about something." said Robin.

"What would that be?", asked Cress.

"Tepig, use Ember!" shouted Robin. Lillipup's mouth was biting onto his snout, where Tepig's fire moves came from. When Tepig shout out a blast of fire, it went right into Lillipup, causing the little puppy to fly across the room and hit the wall on the opposite side. Lillipup managed to land on all four, but then he collapsed and fainted.

"Lillipup is unable to battle!" shouted the ref.

"You think fast on your feet, Robin. Most trainers panic once they see Lillipup bite their pokemon." said Cress. "Well, looks like it's time for you. Panpour!" A water monkey pokemon appeared on the battlefield. "Panpour, use water gun!" With the command, Panpour shot a thick stream of water toward Tepig.

"Try to dodge it, Tepig!"yelled Robin. But the water traveled very fast and Tepig did not have enough time to react. The stream hit Tepig squarely on the chest, pushing him off the stage. Tepig had fainted.

"You did great Tepig." said Robin as Tepig went back into his pokeball. "Well, John, it looks like it's your turn to battle. Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked sympathetically.

' _Don't worry, Robin. I'll fight Panpour, but I will need your help. Don't panic. We can still do this. Panpour is his last pokemon. As long as we can work together, we can figure out any problem.'_ I said to her.

I flopped from the basket I was in to the center of the battlefield. "Oh, that is an interesting choice, Robin. A magikarp. I wonder what strategy you have, Robin. You do realize water is not effective against water." said Cress.

"Alright, John, use tackle!" yelled Robin. I leaped forward with all my strength, aiming for panpour.

"Panpour, use water gun." shouted Cress.

"John, use bounce!" shouted Robin. Yes, during our training, we discovered that I had learned a new move, and it was bounce. At the last second, I used the move to fly above the stream of water that was headed my way. Gravity did the rest of the work. Without hesitation, I fell and aimed straight for Panpour and my body smashed into his head. It dazed him a bit, but it was not enough to do significant damage.

"Panpour, use fury swipes!" shouted Cress.

"Dodge!" yelled Robin. I was anticipating Panpour follow up, so I was already braced to jump out of the way. When Robin commanded for me to dodge, I managed to do so a split second before Panpour's claws made contact with me. Panpour had missed with his fury swipes, and both he and his trainer were surprised.

"That is a very fast magikarp!" cried Cress.

"Now, tackle!" yelled Robin. This time, Panpour was so distracted by the fact that he missed that he did not predict that I would retaliate so quickly. He turned around to try and stop me. It was too late to dodge.

"Panpour, quick! Use water gun!" yelled Cress. But it was too late. Panpour had just began to shoot out the stream of water but it was too weak. I used my body's momentum to push through the water and I landed the tackle. My tackle made him roll across the battlefield. When panpour had stopped rolling, he tried to stand up, but his legs gave away and he fell back onto the ground.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Magikarp is the winner. Cress does not have anymore pokemon that are able to fight, so Robin is victorious!" shouted the Ref.

"YES! I won my first badge!" yelled Robin with happiness. She ran up to me and hugged me. "You did fantastic, John!" she said to me. She summoned Tepig also and hug him too. "And Tepig, you also helped me with this victory today, so thank you, thanks you to you both!" she said as she gave us a big hug. "I love you guys."

Cress approached us and handed Robin the Trio badge. "You did spectacular, Robin. Both of your pokemon put in a lot of effort. That magikarp of yours seems very unique. I never seen one so strong and agile." he said.

I said to Robin, ' _It was because you trained me these past few days.'_

"I bid you farewell, and good luck getting the rest of your badges." said Cilan

"Thank you!" said Robin as we headed out of the gym. The sun was shining brighter than ever, but if we had noticed the man that was following us in Striaton, it would have been a whole different story.


	7. Chapter 7: A Roggenrola to Remember

We were on our way to Nacrene city for Robin's next gym battle. If you were to see us, you would see the sight of a young girl riding on a bike with a fish in her basket. Robin was in a good mood because of her last battle at the Striaton Gym. We were biking along until we came upon a fork in the road.

"Which road do you suppose leads to Nacrene City?" asked Robin.

' _I don't know. It shouldn't hurt to go down one path and ask for directions.'_ I suggested.

We went right and headed down the path. Before long, we arrived at an opening to a cave. "Where do you suppose this cave leads to?" asked Robin.

' _We should go in and check it out. There is a sign that says this is called Wellspring Cave,'_ I said. We headed into the cave. It was very musky and dark. It was kind of spooky. It was awfully quiet and there was no sign of life. That is, when we heard the sound of wings flapping. Robin and I looked up and noticed dozens of Woobats flying towards us. Robin screamed and grabbed me off the bike as she tried to runaway from the woobats flying towards us. Robin tipped over a jagged rock and fell, but the woobats did not stop and continued flying forward into the darkness of the cave.

' _Look, there's water!'_ I said. Robin looked up and saw the lake that was in front of us. An lake in a cave, now that was a sight to see. We then began to hear footsteps.

"Do you hear that?" asked Robin. I nodded and Robin took off toward the other end of the lake without looking back. Now, all we wanted to do was to get out of there. When we just began to calm down, we heard the sound of metal scraping against the ground. We both tensed up again, but we noticed that it was Robin's bike that was inching towards us. She had left it back in the narrow tunnel where the woobats were.

' _Hey, it's a Roggenrola!'_ I said interestly. Sure enough, behind the bike, there was a little rock pokemon pushing the bike forward toward us.

' _Miss, you left your bike behind,'_ he said.

Robin didn't know what to say. "Umm. Yeah, I did leave it back there. Thank you for returning it to me." Robin began to lighten up as she realized this pokemon was nice and completely harmless.

' _Wait! You can understand me?'_ He asked.

I explained to the Roggenrola, ' _Her name is Robin and she is my trainer. She was born with a natural ability to understand what pokemon are saying. Don't worry, it surprised me to.'_

"Why did you help us, aren't you a wild pokemon?" asked Robin.

' _Actually, I use to be a trainers pokemon just a few days ago. However, he was influenced by Team Plasma's speech at accumula Town and was persuaded by them. He left me here in this cave and left. He said that it would be best for me. But it's not! I feel so lonely here. There isn't much pokemon here and it could get scary.'_

"That's so sad! I'm so sorry for you." said Robin sympathetically. "That Team Plasma is nothing but trouble! Hey! Do you want to travel with us? Do you want me to be your new pokemon trainer?"

I reassured him saying, ' _Robin is a very kind person. Even for a useless pokemon like me, she made me happy and supported me, and most of all, she believed in me and all her other pokemon. I met many trainers before, but no one was as considerate or as caring as Robin.'_

' _Ok, then! I'll be glad to travel with you guys!'_ Said Roggenrola with enthusiasm. As we were celebrating about having a new pokemon on the team, we began to hear the footsteps from before. We all froze and listened until we saw a figure step into sight. It was a young man, maybe early twenties. He had long green hair and a cap. His stare seemed very strong.

"Who are you !" cried Robin as she backed away.

"My name is N" he replied calmly. "I have been following you for a few days now, and you had caught my attention."

Roggenrola jumped in front of Robin and said, ' _I'll protect you! My new pokemon trainer.'_

"I never met anyone who had the same powers as I do. You see, Robin. Like you, I can also understand what pokemon are saying. I thought I was the only one. In a way, seeing you makes me kind of relieved." He paused for a moment glancing at us, her pokemon, and then sighed and continued, "But it's a shame that you do not believe in Team Plasma's dream. I feel very strongly about this subject. Why did you not release your pokemon? Pokemon can only be truly happy if they are separate from their trainers and live independently."

Roggenrola chimed in, ' _Hey! That's not true. When my trainer left me, I became much sadder. Separating pokemon from their trainers is not what's best for them!'_

"Yeah!" supported Robin. "My pokemon are happy with me, and forcing them to leave me will only hurt them!"

"You really believe that?" asked N. "Ok then. She me your resolve. Fight me right here with a one on one battle!"

"What?!" said Robin surprised.

' _Let me fight!'_ Said Roggenrola. ' _As your new pokemon, I want to show you my strength.'_

"Alright, I guess I chose you, Roggenrola." said Robin doubtedly towards this battle with N.

"Purloin, I come on out!" said N, as a little, purple cat appear between the two. It got up and stood on its hind legs.

"Purloin, use fury swipes." said N as Purloin pounced forward and claw at Roggenrola five times. Roggenrola didn't even flinch.

"For someone who seems so confident, normal is ineffective against rock!" said Robin. "Roggenrola, um… what moves do you know?"

' _Just tell him a move. I'm sure he will figure it out. I sense that he is a pretty smart pokemon.'_ I said.

"Um ok! Use rock blast!" said Robin. Roggenrola immediately shot out three pieces of rock.

"Dodge it, purloin!" yelled N. Purloin was able to dodge the first two, but the first two acted as barriers. When the last when came flying in, it managed to crush the purloin. The purloin had fainted.

N seemed to maintain his calm mindedness and summoned Purloin back into his pokeball. "It seems that I have underestimated you, Robin. You are well of on your way to make it to the pokemon league with the way you battle."

"Uh…..thanks?" said Robin warily.

"I will leave you in peace for now. But I will be coming back. And by then, I hope you will be persuaded to follow my ideal world." said N as he started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, to exit this cave, you have to go forward until you reach a wall and make a right. You will be back outside."

With that, N had disappeared into the darkness. "Thank you for the directions" said Robin. "Well, let's get going. I'm very tired of this cave." said Robin.

When we finally got outside, we let Tepig out to greet our new member. Roggenrola preferred to stay in a pokeball, so that's what Robin did. After that, she summoned Tepig and Roggenrola back into their pokeballs and we were on our way again to Nacrene City.


	8. Chapter 8: Normal is a Tricky Type

We finally arrived at Nacrene City, except there was one problem. The Gym was nowhere to be seen. Robin was very confused, so we walked up to a shopkeeper,

"Excuse me. I heard that there is a gym in this city, but I can't seem to find it." said Robin.

The shopkeeper responded, "Oh. The Nacrene Gym. Yeah, it is well hidden. But I'm in a good mood today. If you buy something here, I will tell you where this gym is."

Robin accepted and bought a revival herb. "The Nacrene Gym is located at the Museum down the street. That is all I can tell you." said the shopkeeper.

"Ok, thanks!" said Robin as she jumped on her bike and rode down towards the museum. We arrived at a large building that seemed to be a museum that held ancient artifacts. We stepped inside and found nothing that looked like a gym.

Robin went to the man behind the front counter and asked, "We were told the Nacrene gym was located in here. I would like to challenge this gym for a badge."

The man stared at her, and then burst into laughter. He called out to the backroom, "Hey, Lenora, honey! You finally got another challenger!"

We were both confused by the reaction when a large women walked out of the storage room. She had green hair and was wearing an apron.

"What's your name dear?" the woman asked.

"I'm Robin." she said.

"Well, I'm Lenora, the Nacrene Gym leader. This man here is my husband. You want to challenge this gym, you say? Alright then. Follow me to the battlefield." said Lenora as she motioned for us to follow. We headed down a long corridor that eventually lead into a library. But it there was still no battlefield in sight.

"I don't get much challengers here, for us you can see, I'm only a gym leader as a part time job, but I also have to take care of the museum, so I usually don't get many challengers." she said.

We walked up towards a book-shelf. Lenora pulled down on a book, and we realized it was a secret switch. The shelf started to shift to the right until it revealed a staircase leading into the ground. We followed Lenora down the stairs and we came upon a large room with a battlefield.

Lenora took her position on her side of the battlefield. Robin stepped up as well. "What kind of type does this gym specialize?" asked Robin.

"You don't know? Well, you will find out when we battle. Are you ready?" asked Lenora.

"Yes, let's do this!" said Robin. Lenora's husband walked onto the side of the battlefield. It seemed that he would be the ref for this battle.

"This will be a two on two battle. When one trainer runs out of pokemon that are able to fight, the other trainer wins. Now, the battle will commence!" shouted the ref.

"Roggenrola, I chose you!" shouted Robin. Roggenrola appeared on the battlefield.

"A rock type, huh? It almost seems that you have guess the type of the gym. Alright! Herdier, come on out!" said Lenora. A dog appeared on the battlefield. It looked similar to Lillipup, but bigger and older.

"That's Herdier, the evolved form of Lillipup, right?" asked Robin.

"Yes, it is. You might have fought lillipup before, but Herdier has much more strength." said Lenora. "Herdier, use leer!"

' _Oh no! Robin. Leer decreases the defense of the opponents pokemon. Roggenrola's defense must have went down. Be careful.'_ I said.

"Really? Shoot! Ok, I'll just make sure she does not land a hit. Roggenrola! Use rock blast!" shouted Robin. Roggenrola sent three rocks flying towards Herdier.

"Dodge!"shouted Lenora. Herdier jumped with great speed and swiftness. He was able to dodge every one of the rocks.

"Wow! Herdier is fast!" exclaimed Robin.

"Use take down!" shouted Lenora and Herdier threw his body as hard as he can into Roggenrola. Herdier sent Roggenrola flying, but he was able to get back up unaffected.

"Wow. Your Roggenrola is really sturdy." complemented Lenora. "Even after Herdier used Leer. Alright then, Herdier, go for a bite!"

"Roggenrola, use tackle!" yelled Robin. Roggenrola and Herdier collided and the impact caused a cloud of smoke to appear. When the dust settled, one of the pokemon was down. It was roggenrola.

"Roggenrola is unable to battle!" yelled the ref.

"You did great, Roggenrola. You tried your best, now have some rest." said Robin as she summoned Roggenrola back into her pokeball. "Tepig, I choose you!" shouted Robin as Tepig appeared in a burst of energy on the floor.

"Herdier, use take down!" shouted Lenora.

"Tepig! Use ember!" shouted Robin. Tepig shot out a ball of fire that hit Herdier right in the head. It was able to halt the charging pokemon.

"A long range attack to stop Herdier, can't beat you there Robin." said Lenora. But looks like I have to be faster. Herdier! Use bite!"

"Tepig, use tackle!" shouted Robin. The two pokemon collided and this time, herdier fell to the ground and fainted.

"Herdier is unable to battle!" called the ref.

"One tackle is all it took?" asked Robin curiously.

"Take down is a very straining move and will hurt the pokemon using it. As you noticed, I used take down many times. Especially when your Tepig blocked that last take down. My herdier had suffered too much damage." said Lenora. "Are you ready for my next pokemon?" she asked. "Watchog! Come on out!" A tall rodent pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Do you know why normal is a unique type?" Lenora asked. "It's because they have the least amount of weaknesses. Normal is only weak to fighting, but none of your pokemon are fighting types."

"Well that doesn't matter. Tepig, use ember!" shouted Robin.

"Watchog! Use crunch!" shouted Lenora. Watchog ran through the fire and landed the crunch. Tepig winced in pain as it took the bite.

"Oh no! Are you ok tepig?" asked Robin

' _I'm fine, Robin! Don't worry about me! Focus on winning the battle!'_ Said Tepig

"Alright. Tepig, use tackle." Tepig moved very swiftly in the next second and landed the tackle on watchog. Watchog was pushed back a few feet, but was able to hold his ground.

"You made a grave mistake, dear." said Lenora. "Watchog! Use retaliate!" With that, Watchog slashed through Tepig. After the attack Tepig fell to the ground. We thought that Tepig had fainted but he began to try and get up.

"Tepig! Don't strain yourself! I don't want you to hurt yourself." said Robin.

' _No, I will fight. You are a very caring person, and I want to repay that with a victory in this battle.'_ Said Tepig. With that, Tepig was engulfed in energy and bright light.

"Wait, is he…"stuttered Robin. I stared in amazement as well when Tepig was changing. Finally the bright light faded and Tepig was now Pignite!

"Well, isn't this interesting. Watchog, use crunch again!" said Lenora.

Watchog dashed towards pignite, but pignite stopped watchog by pushing his hand out and it sent watchog flying. ' _That was arm thrust! Pignite learned arm thrust!'_ I said.

"Alright! Pignite, use flame charge!" shouted Robin. Tepig charged at watchog with great speed. Because watchog was just hit by an attack, he still dazed. Pignite came in and blasted Watchog with his flame charge and it sent watchog flying across the gym and smashing into the wall.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Robin is the victor of this match!" shouted the ref.

Robin jumped in happiness and hugged Pignite. "You were so great during the battle!" she said proudly. "And also…" she summoned Roggenrola. "You also worked hard for this victory. You helped weaken Herdier." With that she hugged them both.

Lenora came and offered Robin the normal badge. "Here you go, Robin. You deserve this. Good luck with defeating the other gyms. You have a lot of potential!" she said.

"Thank you!" said Robin. They all cheered and laughed while I sat watching the commotion from the bike's basket. Right then and there, I would have wanted anything to be stronger, to evolve, to be a great gyarados. But then, it would have been two early. I still had lots to learn about Robin and her true intentions.


	9. Chapter 9: Skyarrow Bridge Dilemma

"Where should I go for my next gym badge?" asked Robin.

 _What kind of gym are you looking for. There is a city named Castelia City, and it is the largest of the whole region. I believe we are getting closer to that city. We have to cross a large bridge to get there. It is located on a peninsula._ I replied.

"The Castelia City gym, I remember! The city is the location of the bug gym. That seems like a perfect place to get my next gym badge!" said Robin.

As we were biking down the road, Robin noticed a pokemon flying in the sky. It seemed to be flying abnormally. Robin stopped and pointed, "Hey, John. Look at that pokemon. It doesn't seem well." Before we could react, the pokemon began plummeting, assuming the wings had failed him, and collided into Robin, sending her falling to the ground.

 _Are you alright, Robin?_ I asked Robin. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"No, I'm ok." she said. "Look! It's a Rufflet." Sure enough, the bird pokemon that had crashed into Robin was a little rufflet. "Oh no! Her wing is damaged. She's hurt."

She bent down and picked up the Rufflet, stroking the pokemon and trying to calm her down. She then opened her backpack and pulled out gauze and wrapped the bandages over the pokemon's wound. "There, that should do the trick. You should rest your wings for now." said Robin."Wait, there shouldn't be rufflets in this part of the region. They are mostly in the northern region of Unova." .

The rufflet replied, _I was forced out of my home. I didn't choose to come here._

"You were forced out of your home?" repeated Robin.

 _Can you understand me?_ Asked the Rufflet.

 _This girl's name is Robin, and she has a special ability that allows her to understand pokemon._ I explained to the Rufflet.

"Can you tell me who was responsible for this?" asked Robin.

 _Well, it all happened the day before. A bunch of people where black suits came in and started to shoot at us with their weapons. I live with a nest of rufflets and braviaries. We were somewhat of a community. Then, these people came along taking our land, and we were forced to migrate elsewhere._

 _Where are the rest of rufflets and braviaries?_ I asked.

 _I was migrating with them, but during the attack, one of the men shot at me and the blast nicked my wing. I was find at the second, but after I began flying, it took a toll on me and I eventually could not keep up with the rest of my family. That is why I am here right now._

"That Team Plasma is always causing trouble. It makes me sick to my stomach. Don't worry, Rufflet. We will find your family!" said Robin. "Do you know by any chance where they were all heading?" she asked.

 _I'm not sure, but we were all heading South._ She replied.

 _We should continue toward Castelia City. We're bound to run into the large group of pokemon._ I said. Robin agreed and got on her bike. She placed Rufflet with me in the basket and she began pedaling down the road.

After a few hours, we arrived at a large body of water. A large skyline of skyscrapers could be seen. "That's Castelia City! We just have to cross the Skyarrow bridge, which is….over there", said Robin as she located the large bridge. We approached the skyarrow bridge and noticed that there were many police cars and people were huddled around the area.

Robin walked up to a police officer and asked, "What's all the commotion about?"

"Are you also looking to get to Castelia City? Sorry, but this route is closed. There has been a flock of braviaries and rufflets that infested the bridge. They seem to be very hostile and attacked anyone who approached the nest. We had to evacuate the whole bridge. The ferries also cannot run, for the pokemon would attack those, too."

"How will we get them to move?" asked Robin

"We're trying to figure that out right now. But for now, forget about getting into the city." replied the officer.

 _Those pokemon know me well. I can go in and talk to them about the problem they are causing. I think this is just a result of miscommunication._ Said the Rufflet.

Robin heard Rufflet and asked the officer, "Can we go onto the bridge and negotiate with the braviaries? We have a rufflet here that is part of the flock, and we can use her to get through to the rest of them."

"Its very risky, but I don't see any other plan. Let me accompany you to make sure you don't get hurt."agreed the officer as we got in her car and took off towards the center of the bridge. We got out of the car as the pokemon came in sight.

"Don't go to close to them. They are hostile." warned the officer again.

Robin walked up with rufflet to the the pokemon. One large braviary landed in front of the two. It seemed to be the leader of the flock.

 _You! You have kidnapped one of our own._ It said.

 _No! No! It was the men from before. They had injured me, which caused me to lose sight of the flock. Those men that forced us out of our homes are called Team Plasma. They are very bad humans, and not all humans are like them. Robin, here, has cared for me and helped me find you all. I need to make a request._ Said Rufflet.

 _What do you ask of?_ Asked the Braviary

 _You are causing quite a lot of trouble from the humans. They rely on this road to get to Castelia City. Can you move the flock to a different area. There are lots of places around here where you can create a nest. But just not here on this bridge._ Said Rufflet.

 _Hmmm. I suppose you're right. We were just angrivated at the fact that a bunch of humans had forced us out of our homes. Now that you inform me that there are good humans. Very well. I will command the flock to move out of the area._

 _Thank you._ Said the rufflet.

"Thank you so much!" repeated Robin. All the rufflets and baviaries began to fly again and started moving out. The rufflet that was with us joined the flock.

 _Goodbye, Robin!_ Said the Rufflet. _I enjoyed traveling with you!_

"Bye! It was fun with you accompanying us." said Robin as she waved goodbye. Robin walked back to the officer's car and informed her of what had transpired. Soon enough,Skyarrow Bridge was reopened. As many people passed by, they thanked Robin for her heroic acts.

"It was all Rufflet's doing." Robin said to me.

As Rufflet was flying with the head Braviary, she said _I'm not sure why, but I feel like I'm missing out on something. Is it ok if I stay behind and allow the rest of the flock to continue ahead?_

The large braviary stared at her in surprise. _You want that girl to be your trainer, don't you. I sense your resolve. Go ahead, travel with that girl. I trust her. I believe she will treat you just like the flock does, maybe even better. I just want you to be happy._

As we were biking across the bridge, we heard the sound of wings flapping and heard a familiar sound. _Robin!_ It was the rufflet from before. Robin stopped pedaling and stared at the sky in surprise! Instead of crashing this time, she landed on the handle of Robin's bike. _I want to travel with you all!_

"Really? We would love to have you! What made you change your mind?" Robin asked.

 _I really liked you Robin, and I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to be my trainer, so I chose you!_ Rufflet said happily.

Without warning, Robin wrapped her arms around Rufflet in a hug. I was happy for her to. Robin released Roggenrola and Pignite.

"Look you two! We have a new member joining the team!" said Robin. All of us welcomed Rufflet and got to know her.

Rufflet turned to me and asked out of curiosity, _why aren't you in a pokeball like the rest of Robin's pokemon?_

As I began to answer Rufflet, I hesitated, then said, _I want to be beside her all the time, to protect her._ Rufflet looked at me in confusion and knew exactly why she was confused. I elaborated, _I will not be a magikarp forever. When it's time, it will be my time, and I will be their to protect Robin._

 _You seem like a very great pokemon. I never knew magikarps could be, well…. like you._ Said Rufflet.

After, Robin returned all the pokemon to their pokeballs, and she placed me in the basket like she usually did. As we were continuing down Skyarrow Bridge, I asked the unforgivable question. _Can you tell me more about your father?_

I swore I felt her shudder. I felt her fists clench the handles of her bike. She said, "I...I don't think I should." The rest of the ride was silent.


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Bug Problem

The previous night, we had arrived at the big city. Robin and I had found an inn to stay at. Robin continued to train us and was hyped for her next gym battle. It was finally time to head for the gym.

"I can't wait. Bug types are weak against rock, fire, and flying types. I think I have this battle down solid." said Robin.

 _Don't be too confident. You might have pokemon that are advantageous against bug type, but gym leaders are made out to be challenging. You should still work out a plan just in case._

"Alright, let me think. It will be a three on three battle. I'm probably going to start off with pignite. Maybe rufflet or roggenrola. Do you want to battle? You haven't gotten any action ever since the first gym battle at Striaton City."

 _I'm ok with not battling. You have to focus on winning._ I said half heartedly. Robin sensed this and realized that I was not completely honest with myself when I was stating this.

"Um. Ok then. Looks like I will start off with Pignite." said Robin. We approached a large building that was labeled the gym of Castelia City. We walked in and there was a lady at the counter just like before.

"Are you here to challenge the bug gym?" she asked.

"Yes." said Robin. We followed her up a flight of stairs until we reached a brightly lit room with holding the battlefield. The gym leader, Burgh, entered through double doors and stepped up onto the trainer's square.

"I am the great Burgh! Gym leader of the famous bug gym in the largest city of Unova! May I ask the name of my challenger?" he asked.

"My name is Robin, and I came from Nuvema Town." Robin said. She looked at me and seemed to remember my question from the day before. She continued. "I strive to become a pokemon trainer because I want to follow in my father's footsteps. I heard he was a great trainer who was able to beat the league and challenge the champion, Alder. His name was Kai, Kai Sparrow."

I saw Burgh flinch when hearing the name. "Kai Sparrow, ey? Although, he didn't beat the champion, he was a very unique individual. Very strong ambitions. I never knew he had a daughter. So you are his daughter, Robin Sparrow, am I correct?"

Robin nodded. Burgh said, "That name is very pretty. Lots of birds being referenced in your name." I just realized this is the first time I heard Robin's last name. I didn't know why I never asked her. And I also wondered, just who was this Kai Sparrow. Burgh continued, "Are you ready to battle for your gym badge, Robin."

"Yes. More than ready. Let's do this!" said Robin.

The ref stepped up to the side of the battle field and said, "This will be a three on three battle. When one trainer runs out of pokemon that are able to fight, the other trainer wins. Now, the battle will commence!"

"Come on out, Whirlipede!" said Burgh. Whirlipede appeared on the battlefield. Robin was about to pull out a pokeball, but then she looked over at me sitting in the basket of the bike. Our eyes accidentally met and Robin changed her mind.

"My first pokemon will be John, my magikarp!" she said as she walked over to the bike and placed me on the battlefield. I was very surprised, for Robin might as well have been risking her chances of victory in this battle by choosing me. I stared up at the whirlipede, and from my perspective, he looked pretty intimidating.

"I believe in you, John. You can do it!" said Robin.

"Whirlipede, use poison tail." said Burgh. Whirlipede started rolling towards me at a great speed, and one of its spikes elongated so it acted like a tail. It swung for me, so I used bounce to dodge. Burgh must have anticipated this, for another poison tail struck me at the side when I was in the air. Taking in the pain, I continued to fly down and aimed for whirlipede eye, where I was vulnerable. I used gravity to slam my body into the side of whirlipede, and it caused him to fall backwards a bit.

"That magikarp of yours has great tolerance." commented Burgh.

"John, are you alright?" asked Robin.

 _I'm fine. Don't worry._ I said to Robin. But then, I felt pulses of pain surge through me in intervals. It seemed that I had been poisoned.

"Robin, it seems that I had poisoned your magikarp." said Burgh. "I wonder why you even chose magikarp as your first pokemon. Whirlipede, use pursuit!"

Whirlipede charged at me again and striked me, but I refused to give up.

 _Robin, I can still battle! Don't hold back!_ I yelled at Robin.

"Ok. John, use bounce!" shouted Robin. I bounced and flew up into the air again.

"Really, the same move? Whirlipede, use poison tail again." said Burgh. I saw the tail aim for me, but this time, I was expecting it. When it came within inches of hitting me, I turned towards it and bit on to it. The whirlipede screeched in pain and tried to shake me off, but my jaw held on and did not let go.

"Keep it up, John!" shouted Robin. The whirlipede gave up trying to shake me up and tried to pull me in for a close up attack. "Not on my watch! John, use tackle!" shouted Robin. I couldn't describe this sensation, but I felt an abnormal burst of energy as I used all my might and bashed into the side of whirlipede. Whirlipede fell to the ground.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle!" shouted the ref. Robin stared in disbelief.

I then felt another pulse of pain and I blacked out. When I awoke, Robin was carrying me. "You did so great in this battle. It's time for you to rest." said Robin. She gave me an herb that helped me with the poison, and then she placed me in the bike's basket. "Alright, for my next pokemon, I chose you! Pignite!" shouted Robin as Pignite appeared on the battlefield.

"My next pokemon will be dwebble!" said Burgh.

"Alright Pignite, use flame charge!" shouted Robin. Pignite charged at the dwebble as he wrapped himself in fire. Pignite sent Dwebble flying, however, he recovered really easily.

"What?! I thought fire was effective against bug?" she asked.

"Dwebble, here, is a bug and rock type. Fire is very ineffective against rock, therefore, dwebble was not hurt too badly. Now, it's my turn. Dwebble, use sand attack!"shouted Burgh.

Dwebble shot a stream of sand at pignite's face. Pignite did not react in time and the sand hit his eyes.

"Pignite, can you still see well?" asked Robin concerned.

 _I'm not sure. I think so._ Said Pignite uncertainly.

"Pignite, use arm thrust!" shouted Robin. Pignite ran up and stuck out his arm. But, he missed, like a few feet off to the right.

"Dwebble, use faint attack." said Burgh. Dwebble striked Pignite again, and I could see Pginite was losing his temper.

"Calm down, Pignite. Use ember!" shouted Robin. Pignite shot out a blast of fire, but it also missed.

"Finish it off with a smack down!" shouted Burgh, as Dwebble used used his shell and smashed the hard piece of rock on top of Pignite's head. Pignite fell to the ground and fainted.

"Pignite is unable to battle!" shouted the ref.

Robin summoned Pignite back into his pokeball. "You tried your best. But, its time to rest now." she said. Robin was worried now. She was depending on Pignite's fire moves to wipeout his bug type pokemon. Now she had to choose between Rufflet or Roggenrola. She turned to me and ask, "Hey, John. Should I choose Rufflet or Roggenrola as my last pokemon?"

I thought hard, for they both had their advantages. I finally responded, _You should give Roggenrola a stab at it. Rufflet is still recovering from her injured wing. She will not be at her best right now._

Robin trusted me and grabbed a pokeball. "Roggenrola, I choose you!" shouted Robin as Roggenrola appeared jumping up and down on the battlefield. He was quite the goofball.

"Interesting. So now you are using rock as your advantage type. Dwebble, use sand attack!" shouted Burgh.

"Not this time! Roggenrola, use rock blast!"shouted Robin. As Dwebble shot sand at Roggenrola, Roggenrola hurled a rock towards Dwebble. The sand was blocked by the piece of rock.

"Dodge the rock!" shouted Burgh. As Dwebble dodged the rock, another one was coming simultaneously to the place where dwebble was dodging towards. It made impact and crushed Dwebble. As the deprise cleared, it was clear that Dwebble fainted.

"Dwebble is unable to battle!"shouted the ref.

"You have made a great comback, Robin. But can you take on my last pokemon?"asked Burgh rhetorically. "Leavanny, come on out!"

"Roggenrola, use rock blast!" shouted Robin. Roggenrola shot three rocks consecutively at Leavanny.

"Cut the rocks using razor leaf!" shouted Burgh. Leavanny shattered the rocks, making particles fly everywhere. However, out of nowhere, Roggenrola shot through the deprise and tackled Leavanny onto the ground. He then jumped back to safety.

"You think fast on your feet."complimented Burgh. "Leavanny, use string shot!"

Leavanny shot out a string that wrapped around roggenrola's body. "Now use razor leaf!" shouted Burgh.

"Oh no! Roggenrola, try to dodge!" shouted Robin. But it was futile. Roggenrola was immobile from the string as the razor leafs hit Roggenrola. It was super effective.

Robin stared in shock. "Roggenrola! Are you able to fight back?"

 _Don't worry, Robin. I can do this. I will win. I will find a way._

Leavanny rushed towards Roggenrola with great speed. Leavanny grabbed roggenrola and tossed him up high into the air. "Now, jump up and finish it off with leaf blade!" Leavanny sreach its arm out and formed a large leaf blade and was getting ready to strike Roggenrola.

Almost miraculously, light emanated from Roggenrola's body. Roggenrola's physiology began to change. His figure grew larger and larger, and the strings on his body were ripped apart from his increase in size. The light faded, and now Leavanny was right under a large boldore. Leavanny had too much momentum bringer her up.

Robin didn't stop to observe her newly evolved pokemon. Thinking fast, she immediately shouted, "Boldore, use smack down!" With that, Boldore aimed one of its "legs" toward Leavanny and gravity did the rest. His legs struck Leavanny on the side and sent her crashing down onto the gym floor. Boldore landed on his feet, despite the rate he was falling.

After the dust cleared from the impact, the ref shouted, "Leavanny is unable to battle. Robin is the victor of the gym battle!"

"Yes! YES!" shouted Robin as she ran up to boldore and hugged him. Boldore returned the favor and "hugged" her, which was basically boldore crushing Robin on the ground. Robin laughed and said, "You did an awesome job during this battle." she released all her other pokemon and beckoned me to flop over.

"Pignite and magikarp. You two also did great. Thank you for your help."

 _Well, I didn't do much._ Said Pignite.

"No. You were important because your battling allowed me to come up with a good strategy to beat Burgh." reassured Robin. She turned towards Rufflet. "Don't worry. Your time to shine will come soon."

We all celebrated Robins victory. Burgh walked up to Robin and said, "Here. This is the beetle badge. This badge shows your achievements at this gym. You are a very talented pokemon trainer. You might even surpass your father if you continue the hard work. Kai Sparrow will be very proud." Robin looked down at the mention of her father.

Robin summoned all her pokemon back into her ball and we left the gym. _That wasn't so bad. Why did you not want to tell me about your father?_ I asked.

Robin took a deep breath. She seemed to contemplate on whether to answer my question. "Well, the truth is, I don't know anything about my father, but he meant the world to me. He would usually be gone for many months straight, and my mother and I wouldn't know the reason for his leave. He would always give us the same reason. He was going on an _expedition._ But that does not tell us anything."

Robin looked up at the sky and saw tears starting to form on her eyes. "But when he comes home, he is such a great person. He would always care for me, and let me have fun. He was the one who first introduced me to pokemon battling. He always said that he wanted me to replace him in his job when he retired. But the problem is, I didn't know his job. He died during an expedition at Dragonspiral Tower when I was ten. He just left the world without any closure for me or my mother."

 _How did you know all that you said to Burgh?_ I asked.

"Well, my mom will always tell stories about my father. He seemed like a great man and skilled trainer. He is the reason why I started this journey. But I also want to find out more about my father." said Robin. "But enough about me. Let's get going. Our next destination is….Nimbasa City! I heard lots about that city!"she said excitedly as she placed me on the bike. We started down the road again.

Robin was a very good liar. She might have said a lot just then about herself and her father, but she was leaving out a crucial piece of information that would have changed her destiny if I had known sooner.


	11. Chapter 11: Crime at the Desert Resort

Picture this: Stranded in the middle of a desert, without food or water, and no means of transportation. This was our situation on our journey from Castelia City to Nimbasa City. There was a long stretch of desert land between the two major cities of Unova. It's common knowledge that one should always prepare a lot before the tread the desert. As you can see, we did not follow that saying.

Robin and I were biking under the baking sun when the wheels of Robin's bike popped. "Oh no! My bike!" cried Robin. Before long, it was Robin carrying me while also lugging the bike down the road. We were both exhausted.

Robin turned to me and ask, "I'm so, so thirsty. Hey. You are a water pokemon , right?"

 _Robin. I don't have any water moves. You should know that by now._

"Uh! This is the worst. How do we get ourselves out of this desert?" she said. And then, almost like Arceus was giving us a sign, a large oasis appeared in the distance. When we approached, we saw a large building with many people hanging about near it. We had arrived at the famous desert resort. We walked into the building. A lady at the counter noticed us and said, "Welcome to the Desert Resort. Are you here to book a room for your stay?"

"I don't think so. I don't have too much money…" replied Robin. Put a women came up behind Robin and placed her credit card on the counter. "I'll be paying for this girl's stay."she said.

We both looked to see who it was. It was Professor Juniper! "Hi, Robin! What brings you here? I didn't expect you to get this far in your journey just with your bike. You must have been biking miles everyday."

"Well, yeah. I'm really looking forward to getting all my badges and competing in the league." Robin said. "Um, may I ask what you're doing here, professor?"

"Oh! I was here for the past few days for a meeting. I'm actually checking out today. You can just take your night's stay here as a gift from me." She looked down and saw Robin's broken bike. "Also, there is a bike shop next to the hotel. It looks like you might need to make a stop there."

"Thank you. Goodbye!" said Robin as Professor Juniper exited the building. After dropping off her bike at the bike shop, we went up the building and into our hotel room. It was very comfy and spacious.

"Wow! Look at the time. It's getting very late. We should probably hit the bed." She placed me on one side of the bed while she slept on the other.

 _Are you sure you're ok with me sleeping next to you. I could smell, you know….like a fish._ I said.

"Nah, it's fine." she said. "Plus, if I'm feeling cold. I get snuggle up next to you like you're my teddy bear." she said jokingly.

She turned off the light and we both stared at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. "Hey, John. I'm told that it depends on the pokemon's nature and choice, whether they will to evolve or not. I'm just curious, not that I am trying to force you to do anything. Do you want to evolve into a gyarados?" asked Robin.

I thought long and hard before I responded. I knew that I wanted to evolve. It should have been an easy answer, but now that she was asking, I couldn't quite tell what I actually wanted. _I want to train hard and become stronger. That is my only goal. I want to protect you. If a side effect of that is me evolving into a gyarados, then I will gladly evolve. That is all I want._

"John, you don't have to protect me. What dangers are there right now? You think someone will hurt me?" she asked.

 _I don't know. Never mind that last part. I just want to become stronger._ I said. With that, we both dozed off.

In the middle of the night, a loud explosion woke both of us up. It also woke everyone else in the building because when we looked out in the hallway, everyone else in other rooms also did. "Hey, John. What did you think created that sound?" Before I could respond, screams of terror could be heard at the ground floor. Many people locked themselves in their rooms, but Robin was determined to help the people downstairs.

Of course, she brought me with her. When we arrived at the lobby, Robin's face grew pale as she realized it was team saw the many injured and dead bodies on the floor. She couldn't bring herself to enter the carnage. She saw the team plasma members shooting the people who got in their way.

A taller person, I assumed was the manager of the hotel, approached a commander of of team plasma and said, "Please, don't hurt anymore people! Whatever you came here for, just take it."

The team plasma commander grinned evilly and said, "We are here for the Tao Stone."

"It's hanging on the wall in the dining hall! Why do you want this ancient artifact so badly." asked the manager.

"It's said to attract the legendary dragons of unova once you bring it to Dragonspiral Tower. But what's it to you!"he shouted as he lifted his weapon and shot the manager through his chest. Robin screamed in sheer terror and sadness as she tried to use her hand to quiet herself. But it was no use, she was heard.

"Looks like we have a little spy here. Go retrieve the stone, I will deal with this girl." said the commander.

As the commander approached us, Robin shouted, "I...I am a pokemon trainer! I'm...I'm not afraid to use my pokemon to fight!" She was clearly scared.

The commander laughed, then said, "Do you want to battle me? How about this. You win, you don't get hurt."

"Sure" said Robin. "Oh no, John! I did not bring the other pokemon. What should I do! You have to fight for me!" said Robin.

 _Ok, I will fight._ I said as I jumped out of her arms.

"Ok, Liepard, come on out." shouted the commander.

"Hey! I thought you guys believed in liberating pokemon. Then, why do you still have pokemon working for you as well?!" said Robin angrily.

"You are way out of line, little girl. You should never question us!" said the commander. "Liepard, use Night slash." said the commander. The liepard moved with great speed and knocked me right out in one hit. I did not remember anything else that had transpired that night.

When I awoke, I began to panic, thinking that Robin was taken or even killed by team plasma. But, miraculously, she was lying next to me and she was still very much alive. I let out a sigh of relief. It was morning, and I heard police sirens outside the hotel. Some of the bodies had been moved.

Robin finally woke up and she seemed a bit dazed. She rubbed her head and said, "Oww! My head hurts a bit."

 _Robin, can you tell me what happened after I fainted?_ I asked.

"All I remember was that after you fainted, the commander walked up to me and knocked me out with the blunt side of the weapon. I'm lucky that he didn't do anything else to me." she said.

 _Are you ok. Can you walk?_ I asked.

"Yes, I think so" said Robin as she got up and picked me up. She exited the hotel and into the daylight. Everyone was gathered outside explaining the appears the team plasma had gotten away and took the tao stone with them.

"Come on, John. Let's head onto the road. I don't want to stay here any longer. It's just too sad." said Robin. She went into the bike shop and retrieved her bike, all fixed up. She placed me in the basket and we began traveling through the desert road again.

I looked up at Robin and said, _Sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you._

Robin slammed her hands on the handle. "Don't talk like that! You are just a magikarp, John! You are putting too much responsibility yourself. You are the most bravest and most talented magikarp I have ever seen. Don't demote yourself with the fact that you could not do an impossible task. You said so yourself! Your goal is to be stronger. You did not break that promise. You are getting stronger. That is all I need to be happy. When you are a gyarados, then it will be your time to shine. But before that, as a magikarp, do not stress yourself out. You're still my pokemon, John, and that will never change."

Robin had a point, and that speech told me a lot. _Thank you for that, Robin. I don't think I knew what I was saying._ I said to her.

"Hey. What are friends for." she said smiling at me again, as she pedaled faster. "Nimbasa city, here we come!"


	12. Chapter 12: A Shocking Battle

Before we arrived at Nimbasa, Robin stopped again in the desert and trained all of us. She released everyone and allowed us to spare each other. When we were occupied with training, a wild sandile attempted to steal Robin's bag and bike. Rufflet caught the little thief and brought him back to Robin. Robin didn't want to hurt him, but she believed a punishment was in order, so she said that the sandile had to be her pokemon for a week. Sandile reluctantly obliged to Robin and that is how Robin ended up with a fifth pokemon, or at least a temporary one.

Nimbasa City was a very loud and crowded city. There were all kinds of attractions and showcases. People were hustling and bustling around to get to different places. "You smell that, John? That is the smell of pure excitement. Nimbasa City is just as crazy as I had expected." said Robin.

We walked down the street and came upon a large building that was labeled as the Electric gym. "Electric, huh? Good thing I have Sandile." said Robin. We walked inside and saw that the gym was rather very sporty, and lots of people were gathered in the building. This gym's atmosphere was different than other gyms. "Why are there so many people here?" asked Robin.

We squeezed through a bunch of people and walked through a set of double doors, which led to a large stadium. The stadium was packed with people cheering. The center of the stadium was the battlefield. "Challengers have to fight with people watching!" shouted Robin as she realized that a gym battle was taking place. "I don't think I can do this, John. I never had an audience while battling." she said.

 _Don't worry, Robin. Audience or no audience, it should not change the way you battle. Plus, they can help cheer you on and give you more confidence._ I reassured.

"Bisharp is unable to battle. The gym leader, Elesa, has won another victory!" shouted the ref. The stadium roared at the sound of the gym leader's win.

"It seems that these people are fans of Elesa, not the challenger." said Robin. She shook her head and then said, "Well, that doesn't matter! I will try my best, for I'm here to win my fourth badge!"

We walked back to the previous room and Robin told the lady behind the counter, "I'll be challenging this gym! My name is Robin."

"Ok, I registered your name. When you are called, please report to the stage to battle Elesa." said the lady. We returned to the large room.

The announcer shouted, "The next challenger is trainer named Robin!". Robin left me on the bike and walked to the battlefield.

"You can rest up, John. I won't be needing you, today." she said. When she got to the trainer's box, she said to Elesa, "Hi, I'm very excited to be here. I'm looking forward to an awesome battle." said Robin.

"Robin, that is such a nice name. Well, you're in luck. I will provide you with a challenging and jolting battle. We can't allow every trainer that steps foot in this gym to win a badge." said Elesa. "So, are you ready?" she asked Robin.

"Yes!" Robin replied.

"Alright! Tynamo, you're up first!" said Elesa as a little, white, tadpole pokemon appeared.

"Rufflet, come on out!" shouted Robin.

"That is an odd choice. You do realize that electric is effective against flying." said Elesa.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I haven't gave Rufflet much to do ever since I took her in, so I think she is dying for some action. Right, rufflet?" Robin asked.

 _Right, thank you for the chance._ Replied Rufflet.

"Alright. Tyname, use charge beam." said Elesa.

The little tynamo sent a blast of electric energy towards Rufflet.

"Rufflet, dodge!" shouted Robin. Rufflet was swift and managed to dodge the beam in a nick of time. "Now, use aerial ace!" shouted Robin. Rufflet dove down toward tynamo with great speed and was able to cut through him with her attack.

"Your rufflet has great speed." complemented Elesa. "But my Tynamo is fast as well."

"Rufflet, use wing attack!" shouted Robin.

"Dodge!" shouted Elesa. Tynamo was indeed fast, for it seemed to have jumped across the whole battlefield when it dodged Rufflet's wing attack. "Now, use shock wave!" shouted Elesa. The tynamo sent a wave of electricity that shot out in all directions. Rufflet was not able to dodge and was hit square on.

"Rufflet, are you alright? That must have been very effective." asked Robin.

 _I'm fine! Focus on the battle._ Said the Rufflet.

"This time, use aerial ace!" shouted Robin. Rufflet flew towards Tynamo, ready for attack. Tynamo zoomed out of the way. Robin had expected this and said, "Follow him!". Rufflet made a sharp turn and continued to dive toward the tynamo.

"Keep on dodging!" shouted Elesa. But Rufflet seemed to have taken the upper hand. She was faster than tynamo and after a few dodges, Tynamo was in reach. Rufflet struck Tynamo and it fell to the floor.

"Tynamo is unable to battle!" shouted the ref. I began to hear the crowd chanting, "Robin! Robin! Robin!"

"That is interesting. Using Rufflet's to speed as an advantage. You knew if I could not attack, it would not matter what type your pokemon was." said Elesa. "Emolga, it's your turn!"

"Emolga, use quick attack!" shouted Elesa. Without warning, Emolga struck Rufflet. They had not seen it coming.

"Rufflet, use wing attack!" shouted Robin.

"Use Volt Switch!" shouted Elesa. Emolga blasted a shot at top speed toward Rufflet. Rufflet could not dodge in time and she was hit. She crashed onto the floor.

"Rufflet is unable to battle!" shouted the ref.

"You did awesome, Rufflet. Now rest up." said Robin. "Boldore, I chose you!" shouted the Robin. Robin waited.

"Ok, then. Use quick attack!" shouted Elesa. However, as Emolga flew towards boldore, Robin smiled in triumph.

"Boldore, use smack down!" shouted Robin as boldore used a rock and smashed Emolga to the floor in mid-flight.

"Emolga is unable to battle!" shouted the ref. The crowd cheered even louder. They were actually supporting Robin!

Elesa was surprised. "Wow, you are quite the trainer, Robin. You knew that Boldore was slow, so the only way you could attack was if Emolga got up close to you. Nice thinking." complemented Elesa. "Alright, Zebstrika, it's your turn!"

"The problem with boldore is that he is helpless against far range attacks." said Elesa. "Zebstrika, use spark!" With that, Zebstrika released a burst of electric energy towards boldore.

"Boldore, dodge!" shouted Robin. Boldore responded immediately, but interpreting the situation, he kicked up sand from the ground. The sand particles were able to block some of the electricity, making the move weaker, but it still hit boldore. However, Zebstrika dashed through the dust cloud with flame charge and hit Boldore square on, sending him back a few feet.

"You have a smart boldore, Robin. But my Zebstrika can also think on his feet." said Elesa.

"Boldore, use rock blast." Shouted Robin. Zebstrika was able to dodge all the rocks with great ease.

"Flame charge makes the pokemon who used it faster." said Elesa. "Now, use spark again!" Zebstrika shot another ball of electricity toward boldore. He didn't react in time and he took the blow.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" asked Robin. Boldore had fainted.

"Boldore is unable to battle!" shouted the ref. The crowd was now quiet. This was a really close match.

I think I knew what Robin was thinking. She could not use Pignite, for he does not have an advantage and he is too slow compared to Zebstrika. So that leaves…

"Sandile, come on out!" shouted Robin. But she was wary. "Sandile, are you willing to fight in this battle for me?" asked Robin.

 _I really don't care. I just want this week to be over._ Said the sandile with attitude.

"How about this. If you win this battle for me, I'll shorten your term by two days." said Robin

Sandile seemed satisfied with this deal and agreed to listen to Robin. "Alright, Sandile, use sand attack!" shouted Robin. Sandile kicked up a decent amount of sand toward Zebstrika.

"Looks like I can't use electric moves. Zebstrika, don't let the sand get in your eye. Use quick attack!" shouted Elesa. Zebstrika maneuvered through the sand, but it was hard to locate sandile

"Now sandile! Yes sand tomb!" shouted Robin. All the sand in the air collapsed onto Zebstrika.

"Use flame charge to free yourself!"shouted Elesa. Zebstrika let out a burst of flame as it forced the sound off of its body and dashed towards Sandile. Sandile did not dodge in time and was knocked onto his side.

"Sandile! Are you ok?" asked Robin. Sandile did not know how to respond to that. No one ever asked him of his well being ever, especially in the wild.

 _I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for my two-day deduction._ Said Sandile. But it seemed that Robin's concern for him had affected him more than he realized.

"Use flame charge again!" shouted Elesa. Sandile braced himself and determination as Zebstrika was charging at him for the final blow. Sandile began to glow and change. Robin stared in disbelief as a sandile she had caught just yesterday, was already evolving. When the light disappeared, Krokorok now stood in his place. Zebstrika charged into Krokorok and sent him back a few feet. But since his body was bigger, he was able to take the hit without fainting.

 _I can now use earthquake!_ Informed Krokorok.

"Krokorok, use Earthquake!" shouted Robin. Zebstrika had nowhere to run and had to take the hit. The whole arena shook. After a good ten seconds, everything settled down and krokorok was facing a collapsed Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Robin is the victor of the match!" shouted the ref. The crowd cheered so loud that I thought my ears were going to fall off. Robin jumped with joy as she was going to go and hug krokorok, but he gave her the stare for her to back off, which stopped Robin. She let out all her pokemon and said, " You all did great today. I want to show you guys that our newest member, Sandile…..I mean Krokorok now, was able to take the victory for the battle!"

All the other pokemon congratulated him as Elesa walked up to Robin. "As promised, here is the Bolt Badge. You done a fantastic job. I'm sure you will continue to improve and make it to the league." said Elesa.

"Thank you very much" said Robin as she accepted the badge. I sat from the bike and I was happy for her. She was halfway there to the league. As I was getting ready to join in her and the rest of her pokemon, I woman had walked up behind me and began pushing the bike towards the battlefield.

 _Hey, who are you?!_ I said surprised. Of course, she did not understand me. As this mysterious woman pushed the bike with me on it towards Robin. Robin turned around and saw the woman pushing her bike toward her.

"Mom?!" she yelled in shock.


	13. Chapter 13: Return of the Rival

This woman, who I was just finding out now was Robin's mother, placed the bike next to Robin and said, "Don't leave your bike back there in the crowd. Someone could have stolen it."

Robin stared at her mother in surprise and ignored her comment. "Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you were back home?" she asked.

"I was at home when you left, dear. But Professor Juniper informed me that you have collected three badges already. So I hopped onto a train to meet you in Nimbasa City. Professor Juniper told me you were headed here." said Robin's mom.

Robin took the bike from her mom and we exited the gym. Entering the loud city streets again. "Well, I'm doing great, mom. I guess I'm happy to see you here, too." said Robin.

"I heard of the incident a few days back, regarding the incident at the desert resort. I heard a group by the name of team plasma killed many people there. I'm so glad you were not caught in that mess."

Robin was about to mention how we were there during the attack, but then she hesitated and decided not to mention it. "Mom, I have four badges now. I just had a victory at the Nimbasa city gym."

"That's awesome! You are growing up to be a great trainer, just like…." Robin's mom cut herself off in mid-sentence. It was obvious she was trying to avoid discussing her father. "I'm sorry I held you up. I guess you could have done fine if you started your journey at the age of ten."

"It's fine, mom. I don't think I was actually ready when I was ten. I think it was a good call to make me wait. Oh! Do you want to see my pokemon?" asked Robin.

"Oh, yes of course!" replied her mother. Robin grabbed all her pokeballs and released the pokemon inside of them.

"This is Pignite, Rufflet, Krokorok, Boldore, and this is a magikarp that is in my bike basket. I nicknamed him John." said Robin.

"After your grandfather?" asked her mother.

"Yes" replied Robin. "So, are you doing anything here in Nimbasa City?" she asked.

"Yes, I heard there was going to be a big pokemon musical show being held at a theater located in the north of Nimbasa. Do you want to come?" asked her mother.

Robin was about to answer, when a blond haired kid shouted, "Hey, Robin! I'm surprised you made it this far." said a familiar voice. Robin turned around and saw Max.

"Hey, it's you!" shouted Robin. Robin took out her badges and waved it in his face. "Look at this! I'm halfway to the league!" she taunted.

"That's nothing. Look!" said Max as he pulled out his badges. "I already got six! But, let's settle this trainer style. Let's have a rematch and battle it out."

"Ok, sure!" said Robin. She turned to her mother and said, "Mom, you can go to the musical by yourself. I'm going to have this battle and continue on my journey."

"Oh, ok. Have fun then and be safe!" said her mother as she disappeared down the street.

"You'll lose again, Robin!" said Max.

"No I won't!" replied Robin. They both entered a large building where there were many battlefields for random trainers to train their pokemon and face off. Max and Robin stepped onto a battlefield as I watched from the bike.

"Do you want to have the same rematch with the same pokemon?" asked Max.

"Sure." said Robin.

"Alright, serperior! You're up!" shouted Max as a long green snake appeared on the battlefield.

"Pignite, it's your turn to show Max how strong you become!" shouted Robin as Pignite appeared on the battlefield, pumped.

"Interesting. Looks like both of our pokemon have evolved once since our last battle. Serperior, use mega drain!" said Max. Serperior began draining Pignite's health.

"Don't allow him to drain your health! Use flame charge!" shouted Robin. Pignite charged at serperior wrapped in fire, but serperior dodged him swiftly.

"That's the way to do it. Now use Dragon Tail!" shouted Max. Serperior aimed it's tail to strike Pignite.

"Pignite! Grab onto his tail!" shouted Robin as Pignite jumped up, dodging the strike. Pignite stretched out his arms and was able to grab ahold of serperior's tail. Serperior screeched in surprise as he tried to shake Pignite off his body.

"Serperior! Smash Pignite onto the ground!" With that, Serperior whined up his tail and threw it towards the ground, knocking Pignite off.

"Oh no! Pignite, are you ok?" asked Robin.

 _Serperior is strong. I might have the type advantage, but Serperior is just too fast. I can't hit him, but he can hit me. All I can do is grab onto his tail._ Said Pignite.

"Use leaf blade!" shouted Max. Serperior sent leaf projectiles toward Pignite and it him square on, knocking him back.

"I believe in you, Pignite! You can do this! Where is all that fire spirit?" asked Robin. Pignite took a deep breathe and he began to glow. "Alright!" said Robin, as she realized Pignite was evolving.

"Serperior! Get ready! He will be stronger after he evolves" warned Max. The light finally faded and now Pignite had grown four times in size. He was now Emboar.

"Alright! Emboar, use flamethrower!" shouted Robin. Emboar sent out a large spray of fire toward Serperior. However, Serperior was still able to dodge.

"Ha! See, Robin. It isn't all about power. You can't attack Serperior!" taunted Max. "But we can! Serperior, use Dragon Tail again!" Serperior went to strike Emboar.

"Emboar, grab onto his tail again!" shouted Robin. Emboar grabbed the serperior's tail as he was in range.

"What! This trick again? You're getting pretty boring. Serperior just shake him off…" Max realized the problem and Robin began to smile. The difference was Emboar was much heavier now. Serperior did not have the power to shake him off. So, now it was emboar, holding Serperior in place.

"Now...Emboar, use flamethrower!" shouted Robin. Emboar pulled serperior towards him as he blasted fire right towards Serperior. Serperior had nowhere to run and hit the attack head on. After the fire died out, Serperior was lying on the floor, fainted.

Max summoned Serperior back into his pokeball. "Alright, Robin. I will give that victory to you. But, next time, I will go all out and use pokemon that do not have a disadvantage. Be ready for that." said Max as he strolled out of the building.

Robin ran up to Emboar and said, " You did great, buddy! We finally beat Max. You might have had a type advantage, but Serperior is still a hard pokemon to put down." She summoned Emboar back into his pokeball and grabbed her bike. She walked outside and started down the road.

 _Aren't you going to meet your mom at the musical?_ I asked.

"No. And she even said that she will be heading home after. I only want her to see me again when I am at the Unova League!" said Robin. "Which will be soon!" Robin pedaled down the road and we started leaving Nimbasa City. I stared down the road as well, wondering what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14: Driftveil City Rumble

We rode across the Driftveil Drawbridge, and entered Driftveil City. The city seemed to be under construction. A lot of buildings were being built or being repaired. There was no pokemon gym in sight.

"I heard Driftveil city had a gym. I don't see it anywhere." said Robin.

 _We should probably ask residents of the city. They are probably familiar with where everything is._ I said.

Robin walked up to a lady walking along the road and asked, "Excuse me. I'm came to this city for my fifth gym badge. Do you know where the gym is located?"

"You are here for the gym? I'm not sure if it is still open, because the city is under construction for the most part. But you can probably find it by walking to the end of this street and make a right. You should see the building." said the lady.

"Thank you" said Robin, as we took off towards the gym.

When we arrived, Robin was disappointed. The building that was the gym was half demolished. "What happened here?" asked Robin as she approached a short buff man with a hat, who was in the vicinity.

"Oh, this here gym is under renovations. It was too old and was falling apart. The city wrote a petition to demolish the building and build a better one. Sorry, but if you are here for a gym battle, I'm afraid that isn't possible right now." said the man.

"That's too bad. I really was looking forward to this gym battle. This would have been my fifth gym battle." said Robin

"By the way, my name is Clay. So, you said this was going to be your fifth gym battle? How many badges did you earn?" asked Clay.

"Oh, well I earned four so far." said Robin.

"Wait! You're telling me that you beat every gym battle you ever had on the first try?" asked Clay. "Is this your first time starting an adventure, or have you been to other regions?"

"No, this is my first adventure." said Robin. "Why, is that impressive?" she asked.

"Know what? I changed my mind. Let me tell you a secret. I am the gym leader of Driftveil City. I'm Clay, the Ground type specialist. I decided that I will give you a gym battle." said Clay.

"Really!? You're the gym leader! Wait, but you don't have a gym to fight in." said Robin.

"Don't worry about that, I have a backup space." said Clay, as he led us into an opening at the side of a mountain. "This here is a mine. We dig for all kinds of natural resources. I own this network and I have a special area blown out where it is big enough for a battle."

Clay walked up to a random worker and asked, "Hey, I have a challenger today. Do you mind being the ref for this battle?" The worker agreed and we entered a separate channel that led to a large open area. There was a battlefield in the center, but it was clearly rudimentary in the way it was created.

Robin and Clay both stepped up to the trainer's square. "Sorry, John. I won't be using you today. You're fine with that, right?" Robin asked.

 _That's fine. I will just stay by the bike and watch._ I replied. Though I was missing the action.

The ref stepped up to the side of the battle field and said, "This will be a three on three battle. When one trainer runs out of pokemon that are able to fight, the other trainer wins. Now, the battle will commence!"

"Krokorok, come on out!" shouted Clay.

"Emboar, it's your turn!" shouted Robin. "Emboar, use arm thrust!" Emboar charged at Krokorok, ready to strike him.

"Krokorok, use earthquake." said Clay. The ground shook violently and it took a lot out of emboar.

"Emboar, are you ok?" shouted Robin concerned.

 _I can still battle. Don't worry about me, think of a strategy._ Said Emboar.

"If emboar is too slow, then I will use far range attack. Emboar, use flamethrower!" shouted Robin. Emboar released a jet of fire that flew towards Krokorok.

It almost seemed like it was going to be a perfect hit, but Clay shouted, "Krokorok, use dig!" Krokorok burrowed into the ground just before the fire reached him. Emboar did not know how to react. Krokorok was nowhere to be seen. Without warning, Krokorok came out from under Emboar and struck him. Another effective hit.

"Use arm thrust, now!" shouted Robin. Emboar was able to hit Krokorok, but it didn't do as much as she hoped.

"Use earthquake again!" shouted Clay. With that, the ground shook again and emboar fell to the ground.

"Emboar is unable to battle!" shouted the ref.

"Robin, Emboar was a poor choice for this battle. He is too slow for krokorok and krokorok can easily deal effective moves against him." said Clay.

"I guess, I didn't think that through." said Robin. She thought for a long moment and then said, "Alright, Krokorok, come on out!"

"You have a krokorok, too? This will be interesting." said Clay. "Alright, Krokorok, use dig!"

 _Why did you chose me? I just wanted to sleep all day._ Complained her Krokorok.

"Pay attention! I have an idea." she said. Clay's Krokorok appeared out of the ground behind him. "Now! Use break brick!" With that, Robin's Krokorok slammed his hand down onto Clay's krokorok head in a chopping motion, sending him crashing back to the ground from where he appeared. It was very effective.

"Clay's Krokorok is unable to battle!" shouted the ref.

"You taught your Krokorok brick break? I never expected that." said Clay.

"Told you it would come in handy" Robin said to Krokorok. Krokorok rolled his eyes.

"Palpitoad, you're up!" shouted Clay. "Use muddy water!"

Palpitoad sent a wave of gunky water toward Krokorok. Krokorok jumped up high in the air, managing to dodge the wave.

"Use bubble beam!" shouted Clay. Robin was not expecting that and the beam hit Krokorok square in the chest.

"Krokorok! Are you ok?" asked Robin.

 _Stop worrying about me! I can take a little water hit. I'm not like the rest of your weak little pokemon. I'm very strong!_ Shouted Krokorok. Krokorok ran towards Palpitoad and landed a crunch.

Robin thought of an idea. "Keep that up, Krokorok. Make this battle close quarters. All of Palpitoad's moves depend on distance." said Robin.

"Palpitoad, use bull doze!" shouted Clay. It hit Korkorok, but it didn't phase him. He continued to jump back towards Palpitoad and landed another Crunch. Palpitoad winced in pain.

"Now, finish it off with earthquake!" shouted Robin as Krokorok made the ground shake. Palpitoad was taken down by that last move.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle!" shouted the ref.

"Yes! Great job, krokorok. You are always impressing me everytime you battle!" commented Robin. Krokorok blushed at the comment and Robin noticed. "Aww, you're blushing." said Robin.

 _No, I'm not!_ He said defensively. _I'm just glad that I'm going to be free in a few days._

"Hmm. I guess there is some merit to those four gym badges you earned, Robin." commented Clay. "But let's see how you deal with my last pokemon. Excadrill, come on out!"

Excadrill appeared on the battlefield. "Krokorok, use earthquake!" shouted Robin.

"Excadrill, use focus blast!" shouted Clay. Excadrill's attack flew quickly towards Krokorok. He had not time to finish his move.

"Krokorok, dodge!" shouted Robin, but it was too late. The energy blast hit Krokorok and it knocked him out.

"Krokorok is unable to battle!" shouted the ref.

Robin had to think hard. She needed a pokemon that could guarantee a win. Rufflet couldn't do enough damage to Excadrill, for he was part steel. Boldore could do damage and was sturdier, but he will be weak to steel and ground attacks. After what seemed like forever, Robin said, "Ok, Boldore, I choose you!"

"Alright, Boldore. I believe in you! Let's win this battle." said Robin

 _Yes, let's!_ Agreed Boldore enthusiastically.

"Excadrill, use bulldoze!"shouted Clay. Boldore took in the hit.

"Alright, boldore, retaliate with rock blast!" shouted Robin. Boldore hurled five rocks toward excadrill. He got hit by the first one, but used dig to dodge the rest. "Pay attention. Excadrill could pop out anywhere." said Robin.

Excadrill popped out right under boldore, sending him flying up in the air. "Use rock smash!" shouted Robin. Boldore dropped down and struck Excadrill sending him flying back. "Now use bulldoze!" shouted Robin. The ground shook and Excadrill took the hits of the two moves back to back.

"Excadrill, you use bulldoze as well!" shouted Clay. Now, the battle turned into a bulldoze competition. Both excadrill and boldore were weak against ground type move. Now, it was just up to who could hold out longer.

Boldore began to lag and his bulldoze started to lose power. _Robin, I'm losing too much health. I don't know how much more I can take._ Said Boldore.

"No! Come on, Boldore. Don't give me this! You are strong. Show me that strength. You can't lose! We have to win this and get out fifth gym badge!" shouted Robin.

I felt uncomfortable to hear Robin say that. She was beginning to lose herself in this battle, I could tell. She never forced her pokemon, before, so it was unusual. Boldore must have sensed her desperation to win. With a bright flash of, Boldore began evolving. His mass began to increase and Robin stared in awe. Before long, a massive Gigalith stood in his place. He let out a loud, feral roar.

Gigalith bulldoze became stronger and it shook the ground with great intensity. Excadrill couldn't handle it anymore and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Excadrill is unable to battle. The victor is Robin, the challenger!" shouted the ref.

"Yes!" shouted Robin, but her victory dance was cut short when she saw that Gigalith did not stop. He charged toward Excadrill, ready to tackle the already fainted pokemon. "Stop! Gigalith! THe battle is over." shouted Robin, but it was no use. Gigalith did not respond back to Robin.

Clay quickly summoned Excadrill back into his ball before Gigalith stomped on him. However, Gigalith continued to run and began charging at the ref. The ref shouted in terror as he dove left. Gigalith collided into the rock wall, but continued to charge toward the ref. Robin stared in complete horror. I was surprised as well. Gigalith was completely out of control.

Clay summoned another Gigalith. I assumed it was his own. "Gigalith, use earthquake on that Gigalith over there, quick!" he shouted. Clay's gigalith was very tamed and he was able to subdue Robin's gigalith. The earthquake made the gigalith stop charging toward the ref.

"Now, quick! Robin, summon him back into his ball!" shouted Clay. Robin did as she was told and returned Gigalith to his pokeball. She then collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion.

"I can't believe that happened. I'm so sorry for that, Clay." said Robin.

Clay walked up to her. "It's ok. I was in many situations where there was a rampaging pokemon on the loose. Good thing no one was hurt." said Clay. He turned towards the ref and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" he replied.

Clay reached in his pocket and took out the quake badge. "Here you go, Robin. This proves your victory at this gym."

"Are you sure you want to give me this. I don't really feel that I won. I didn't even command Gigalith to do anything. If boldore did not evolve, I probably would have lost." said Robin with doubt.

"Well, you did win, didn't you? And besides, I saw the way you were battling before Gigalith got out of control. You seem like a trainer with great potential. Because of that, I think you deserve this badge." reassured Clay.

"Ok, then. Thank you for that. And thank you for stopping Gigalith" said Robin while she accepted the badge..

"No problem!" said Clay. "But make sure you get that Gigalith under control. He could be very useful for battling, if he actually listens to you."

Robin took her bike and we left the mine. Robin didn't seem too happy with her win. She held the pokeball containing Gigalith. "Why do you think Boldore changed when he evolved into Gigalith? When he evolved to Boldore from Roggenrola, he was fine and his personality was the same. Now I can't even communicate with him."

 _Gigalith had to go through a lot of change from his evolution. He probably couldn't handle it all at once. He'll be fine over time._ I said.

"It was because I forced him to fight, didn't I? It was because I practically forced him to evolve. I forced him to win the battle." she raised the pokeball to her face. "If it was how I treated you back there, I'm very sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said apologetically.

 _I think I know. You have been very determined to beat this gym ever since your mom met you in Nimbasa yesterday. Is it something she said that sparked a flame?_ I asked. When these words came out, I realized that I was being very insensitive. _You don't have to answer that._

"No, its ok. When my mom came, she reminded me of my dad. Kai Sparrow. I want to beat these gyms because I want to get to Dragonspiral Tower. I want to go to the place where my father died, to get closure. I don't know what the accident was, but that is why I started this journey. To know more about my father and how he died."

She took a deep breath and looked down at me. "You will evolve one day, right?"

 _I guess I will, when the time comes. Why?_ I asked.

"I just hope that you won't change. A magikarp to a gyarados is a huge change and I'm afraid that it will change you as a person as well. Please, can you promise me, that when you evolve, you won't change, and that you will still be…..well, you?" asked Robin.

 _I promise I won't change, Robin. When I'm a gyarados, I promise that my personality won't change. Besides, I told you that I will always protect you, and I can't make that possible if I change. Don't worry, Robin. I promise._

"Thank you, John. I just hope that Gigalith will be fine." she said as we rode off and left Driftveil City. Robin lied to me again. She knew exactly how her father died, and her goal was not to get closure.


	15. Chapter 15: Scuffle in Chargestone Cave

Robin stopped by a clearing and released Emboar, Rufflet, and Krokorok. "Ok, you all. We are training today. Our next gym will be at Mistralton City and the gym there specializes in flying types. Emboar and Krokorok, you two have a disadvantage towards flying types, so we have to enhance your skills." said Robin.

 _But we have a rock-type pokemon. What about Boldore?_ Asked Krokorok.

Robin had not told them about the incident at the Driftveil gym. She explained to everyone the events that had unfolded and how Boldore evolved into Gigalith and got out of control.

 _Robin, you can't just keep ignoring Gigalith. You have to train him to be more docile._ Said Emboar.

"But how?" asked Robin. "I don't want to risk Gigalith hurting you all."

 _Let's all train for now and let Robin think about it._ I said to the rest of the pokemon. We ended up sparing each other like we use to. I was paired up with Rufflet. She was very fast and I was no match for her. I was wondering if I could even attend any battles later, for I was still a magikarp, while everyone else around me was evolving.

After a few minutes had gone by, Robin took out a pokeball. We all stared at her. "Gigalith, come on out." said Robin as a large rock pokemon appeared on the grass. Gigalith was not doing anything. He was just standing there where he was released. His eyes were closed.

"Gigalith?" called out Robin as the pokemon opened his eyes. Gigalith's eyes were red, contrasting from his yellow eyes as a boldore. "Do you remember me, Gigalith? I'm Robin, your trainer." she said very calmly.

Gigalith, out of nowhere, let out a loud roar, and ran away from us and into the woods. Robin stood in shock. "Gigalith! Wait!" she yelled. But it was too late, Gigalith was out of sight.

 _I'll follow him._ Said Rufflet as she flew up into the sky.

Robin and the rest of us followed Rufflet. Before long, we came upon a cave. It was labeled Mistralton cave. _He went in here._ Reported Rufflet. We entered the cave and it was quite dark. Robin pulled out a flashlight and proceeded into the cave.

We soon arrived in a large cavern space, where we spotted Gigalith sitting down near a bunch of rocks. Robin walked up to Gigalith and asked, "Why did you run? Was it something I did? Can you understand me?"

 _Yes, Robin. I can understand you. I'm still the same person as I was when I was a Roggenrola._ Replied Gigalith. Robin was quite surprised.

"Wait! You still are the same person? Then why did you go berserk when we were fighting Clay?" asked Robin.

Gigalith looked down for a second, and then replied, _I was overwhelmed by my power yesterday when I first evolved. I felt it surge through me, and it kind of made me crazy. I couldn't handle the large increase in power. The horrible part is, I was conscious of what I was doing. When I saw myself chasing after the ref, I wanted to stop, but my body just didn't allow me to. Thank goodness Clay's gigalith was able to stop me. I would have never forgave myself if I had hurt that person._

Gigalith let out a sigh and continued, _I ran because I knew you were ashamed of what I did. I let you down. I disobeyed you. Should I even still be considered your poke…_

Robin didn't let him finish. She wrapped her arms around his rocky body and said, "Don't you dare say it was your fault. I forced you to evolve during that battle. I made the mistake. I was too obsessed with winning that I forgot that you are a living being. It was because of me that you evolved prematurely and you could not handle your new form then."

Gigalith as silent and laid his head onto Robin as a sign of care. _Well, the good thing is that Gigalith is fine now._ I said.

"Come on, Gigalith. Let's get you outside." said Robin.

As we left the cave, Robin returned everyone to their pokeballs. She placed me in the bike's basket like usual, but she did not get on. "I'm tired. I'm just going to walk to the next destination." said Robin. Little did we know that a pokemon had been eavesdropping on Robin's conversation with Gigalith. The pokemon had began to secretly follow us.

After walking for an hour, we arrived at another cave that was labeled as Chargestone Cave. "We have to pass through this cave to get to Mistralton City, where I will have my next gym battle." explained Robin. We headed in.

The cave was very unique. The rocks were glowing inside this cave. It was because of the electrical currents that travel through this cave that lights up the rocks. We proceeded through the cave as we noticed a group of men huddled around a large glowing rock.

"Hmm. This rock will be a great source of fuel for the EA machine. Ghetsis will reward us for this cheap alternative to power it up." said one of the men. We realized that they were team plasma members. Before we could turn back and run, they spotted us.

"Hey! You! The girl with the magikarp! You run and we will shoot you on the spot!" yelled one of them. Robin stopped and obediently approached them.

"What do you want." demanded Robin. A man with with a familiar face walked up from the crowd. It was the same commander from the desert resort.

"Oh, it's you again. Robin. What it a coincidence that we meet here. I don't believe I introduced myself at the desert resort. I am commander James. Second to Lord Ghetsis." said the commander.

"Why do you want us? We didn't do anything." said Robin.

James turned towards the men he was with discussing something. Then he turned back to Robin and said, "We're not here to hurt you, however, I am interested in battling you once again. How about it?"

Robin hesitated.

"You will be punished if you don't oblige to N's request" chimed in one of the men.

"Ok, fine. I will battle you. But just one on one." said Robin.

"That's fine. If you agree, then Bisharp, come on out." said James as Bisharp appeared before us.

"Krokorok, I chose you." said Robin. The men stepped back watching the battle between James and Robin.

"Krokorok, use earthquake!" shouted Robin. Krokorok began shaking the ground.

"Bisharp, jump up and avoid the ground. Then use fury cutter." said James. Bisharp was fast and struck Krokorok with great speed.

"Krokorok! Use brick break!" shouted Robin. The strike was perfect timing and Krokorok managed to hit bisharp right on the head and he was sent to the ground.

"What! How can a dark-ground type learn brick break!" shouted James annoyed. The bisharp had fainted. "This battle was a trick of yours, wasn't it! Men, go capture the girl and his pokemon!" The men pulled out guns and were ready to subdue Krokorok.

"No!" shouted Robin as she ran up to Krokorok and blocked the men's path. "You are not hurting my friends!" shouted Robin.

As the men began to approach Robin, a large blue blast of energy impact the men and sent them flying back. The blast kicked up smoke in the air, so it was a perfect buffer. Robin looked back to find an Fraxure. It had protected the two of them.

 _Come on! This is your chance to escape!_ Shouted the Fraxure. Robin and Krokorok followed the Fraxure as it ran down the cavern. Robin grabbed the bike and began pedaling.

 _Do you know the way out of this cavern?_ Asked Krokorok.

 _Yes, I've been here before._ Said the Fraxure. As we followed the Fraxure for a good solid ten minutes, we finally saw the exit and we burst out of the musty cave and was showered with the light of the sun.

"Did we lose them?" Robin asked as we looked back into the cave.

 _Just to be safe, we should continue running until we get to Mistralton._ I said. After about another half hour of jogging, we all slowed down to a walk.

 _When I said to run, how did you understand me?_ Asked the Fraxure. I filled him in about Robin and her natural ability to understand pokemon. _Hmm. That's interesting._ Replied Fraxure.

"Hey, are you a wild Fraxure?" asked Robin.

 _No, I was released by my trainer not too long ago. I was stuck moping around Mistralton Cave, until you came along._ Said Fraxure.

"You followed us from Mistralton?! Why?" asked Robin.

 _I saw you with that Gigalith. I saw the way you treat your pokemon, and seeing you with your pokemon made me miss the good times I had with my companion._ Said Fraxure. _I guess what I am asking is that can I join your team?_

Robin smiled warmly and replied, "Of course. We would love to have another member. I only have five pokemon anyways, so it would be perfect." Robin released everyone else. "Emboar, Rufflet, and Gigalith, I'd like you all to meet our new member, Fraxure!" she said. All the pokemon cheered and surrounded Fraxure.

After seeing the commotion, Robin walked up to Fraxure and said, "Thank you for saving us from team plasma back there. We owe you a lot."

 _You inviting me into you group is enough of a thanks. I am grateful as well._ Said Fraxure.

As they all celebrated, I noticed Krokorok was standing by himself looking off into the distance, where the skyline of Mistralton city can be seen. I flopped over to him and said, _It's been five days now. You were free to go. That was how long the deal was when we first met you. I'm just curious why you're still here._ I asked.

Krokorok stared up at the evening sky. _To be honest, my life was not fun before I met you guys. I was just a sandile in the desert, stealing for food whenever I could. You could've called me a desert bandit. Well, after traveling with Robin, I began to see why you all love her so much. She is very nice and caring. I almost felt like she was the mom I never had when I grew up. I can't imagine leaving now, I can't imagine to continue living without Robin by my side._

 _Wow, I didn't know you thought that much about Robin._ I commented.

Krokorok, immediately catching the mood, said, _But, don't you dare tell Robin that I said that._

 _Ok, I won't._ I replied to him.

But I did. As were sleeping that night in a Mistralton city inn, while all her pokemon were tucked away in their pokeballs, I whispered to Robin about Krokorok. Robin smiled and said, "I know."


	16. Chapter 16: A Successful Capture

**Author's Note:** _This is an intercalary chapter. The narrator for this chapter is not John. It will just be an all-knowing narrator that isn't part of the story, like your common narration. Just wanted to make that clear as you are reading this chapter. The change is only for this chapter only. The next chapter will return to normal and will be narrated by John_

The room was silent as Ghetsis entered the room. All the team plasma members bowed down in respect. Everyone was gathered at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. Ghetsis approached the center of the room, where a stone structure was facing the side of the room where the wall was completely gone, showing the dull clouds in the sky. The room was barely a room. It was more of an open space atop of the tower.

"Commander James, hand over the Tao Stone." said Ghetsis. The Commander walked up to Ghetsis and handed him a grey stone, the one that was originally at the desert resort.

Ghetsis turned towards the rest of the members and announced, "See this stone. Once this stone is placed here on this tablet in Dragonspiral tower, it will call the two great legendary dragons of Unova towards it. This is the great Reshiram and Zekrom!"

As he said this, he placed the stone onto the tablet. The tablet almost seemed to open up and accept the stone.

"Now, the electric powered stone, move it up to the stone tablet." commanded Ghetsis as four men pushed the energy filled stone towards the tablet. Once the electric stone was in reach, the electricity traveled from the stone and into the tablet. Once this happened, a large beam of light shot up through the roof and into the sky. Some of the members jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the beam.

"Do not be frightened. This beam of light will attract the two dragons to come here. Now, we just have to wait." said Ghetsis.

After a few minutes, team plasma began to feel a large amount of energy heading their way. Up in the sky, they saw two large masses heading towards them. One was white and one was black. It was the two dragons.

"Get the weapons ready!" commanded Ghetsis. "Zekrom and Reshiram will not go down without a fight!"

N was standing near the back of the room, watching the events unfold. He was not too excited about the idea that Team Plasma was going to hurt the legendaries of Unova, but he trusted Ghetsis that he would make his dream come true, to liberate and free pokemon from their oppressors.

Each team plasma member began summoning their pokemon. They were getting large weapons set up. It was clear that team plasma was going to subdue them.

Without warning, a large ball of fire headed their way. "Reshiram is attacking first! Activate the shield!" A member pressed a button on his control pad which made an energy field to appear around the tower. The fire ball smashed into the energy field and died out. Team Plasma was well prepared for this fight.

The reason the two legendaries came to the source of the light was because it usually signified the birth of another legendary. However, it seems that humans had studied these pokemon long enough to understand how it works. Once the two dragons saw that there was no birth, but a bunch of humans with weapons, their combat instincts kicked in.

Reshiram was surprised by the set up. He had not expected them to have a shield prepared. Zekrom analyzed the situation and dove towards the tower for a physical attack. As it turned out, the energy field only blocked special attacks.

"Shit! Everyone, brace yourself and attack! Zekrom figured out how the shield works!" yelled Ghetsis. As Zekrom entered the room, the team plasma members began shooting at the zekrom with their blasters. They were extra strong and actually packed quite a punch.

 _These humans, what do they want with us?_ Wondered Zekrom as he dove in for an attack. He used fusion bolt and took out a large chunk from the tower. Some of the men were blasted off the tower. N ran over to Ghetsis.

"Hey! Men are getting hurt. I thought you had a plan to subdue these legendaries!" said N.

Ghetsis sighed, "I didn't expect them to breach the defense. I thought they would just go for long range attacks. Looks like now, I have to pull out the big guns." He pulled out a large cannon weapon. He attached it to the electric stone that was charging the tablet.

"This weapon requires a lot of energy." he said. When it was all powered up from the electricity, he fired it. It released a large purple beam of energy that flew towards Reshiram, who was high in the sky.

Reshiram used Dragon pulse to try and nullify the beam, but the beam swallowed the Dragon pulse. Shocked, Reshiram flew to the right trying to dodge the beam, but it turned as well to where Reshiram was fleeing. The beam was a tracer and it had locked onto Reshiram.

 _Brother, the purple beams will track you!_ Warned Reshiram. As Zekrom looked up to see what was causing his brother trouble, the purple beam struck Reshiram, and the white dragon was knocked out and fell all the way to the ground, leaving a loud impact.

 _Reshiram!_ Yelled Zekrom telepathically, hoping that his brother was okay. In a burst of anger, Zekrom flew towards Ghetsis ready to strike him, but Ghetsis fired another beam of energy.

"You see, N. I've developed this weapon just to take care of legendary pokemon. I call it the Legendary Cannon." said Ghetsis. Zekrom flew up high in the sky, hoping the beam could not reach such altitudes, but it did. Zekrom flew towards the building trying to use the structures on the building to block the beam. However, the beam just blew right through the stone and was not weakened.

Zekrom, as a desperate attempt, tried to use Fusion Bolt again on the team plasma members, but before he could strike, the beam hit Zekrom and he also fell to the ground. Now both the black and white dragon were now out cold on the ground. Team Plasma cheered in victory as large vehicles drove up to the tower. Team plasma attached the bodies of the two dragons to the large vehicles and they were able to drag the two legendaries to their headquarters.

Their headquarters were located in the northern region of Unova, separated from the rest of the cities. The two legendaries were loaded into large capsule like chambers and their arms/wings were chained up to the sides of the capsules.

Ghetsis and N entered the large room where the legendaries were held and said, "See, I told you this mission will be a success. Do not doubt me, N."

It seems that the two dragons began to regain consciousness. Once they realized they were captured, they struggled to try and release themselves, but it was no use. Zekrom let out a loud roar.

"You see, N. These capsules nullify the legendaries' powers. Right now, Reshiram and Zekrom are helpless." said Ghetsis.

"What is your purpose for capturing them?" asked N. "How does this have anything to do with pokemon liberation?"

"These capsules that they are in are actually machines that can drain all of their power. With this power, I will have power over the region, and everyone in unova will begin converting to our ideals. I am just from one push of a button away for this to happen." answered Ghetsis.

"But what would happen to Reshiram and Zekrom?"asked N.

"If all their power is drained, they will most likely die." said Ghetsis solemnly. As Zekrom and Reshiram heard this statement, they began to struggle more. But they still could not free themselves. After minutes of struggling, the two dragons soon gave up.

"But, this is a price we have to pay to achieve the freedom of all pokemon." reassured Ghetsis.

"So, when will you activat the machine? When will you drain their energy?" asked N.

"Not, now. I'm going to wait for the right time." said Ghetsis. "There was a person who once also sought to gain the power of these two legendaries, but he failed miserably. However, I was successful. N, you should be happy about that." Ghetsis laughed in satisfaction as he exited the room. N looked up concerned towards the two legendaries. Zekrom and Reshiram looked back at N with anger. N turned away and left the room as well.

Soon word got out that Team Plasma has captured Zekrom and Reshiram. Team Plasma made sure to publicize this, for publicity was what they needed. Newspapers regarding the topic was printed and out sent all around the region.

As Robin was in mistralton city, she went to a newsstand and saw the headline about the event. She was now eager to continue her journey.


	17. Chapter 17: A Brave Flight

Robin was more than ready for this battle. "Let's do this!" she said as we entered the gym. The gym was actually not located in a building, but rather it was outside. It was a large courtyard with a battlefield in the center.

As we approached the challenger's area, we saw two women talking to each other. "Elesa?! What are you doing in this gym?" asked Robin surprised. The blond haired girl turned around and saw us.

"Oh, Robin. It's you! I'm just here to talk with Skyla. We are good friends and know each other from way back." replied Elesa.

"But don't you have a gym to run?" asked Robin.

"I'm taking a week off. You can't expect us gym leaders to battle challengers everyday of the year, do you?" asked Elesa.

The red-haired girl, presumably, Skyla, walked over to Robin and asked, "Robin, you say? Are you here to challenge this gym?" she asked. "For I am the gym leader of this gym! I am a flying-specialist." she said.

"Yes, I'd like to challenge this gym. I've been looking forward to this battle." said Robin.

"Ok, then let's get this started." said Skyla as the two walked into the trainer's box on the battlefield.

"Hey, Skyla, I could be the ref if you want. It seems he's not here today." said Elesa. Skyla agreed. "Don't go easy on Robin. She is quite the trainer. But I should let you find out for yourself." said Elesa.

Robin thought for a moment about what pokemon she could use. She looked over at me. "Do you want to battle, John?" she asked.

 _I don't think I will do too much in this battle. Ask the other pokemon. I recommend that you use Gigalith. He is a rock type and has an advantage._

Elesa walked up to the battlefield and announced, "This will be a three on three battle. When one trainer runs out of pokemon that are able to fight, the other trainer wins. Now, the battle will commence!"

"Alright, Unfezant, come on out!" shouted Skyla.

"Gigalith, you're up first!" shouted Robin.

"Using type advantage right of the bat? You really are prepared." said Skyla. "Unfezant, use razor wind."

Unfezant created a gust with his wings and sent it towards Gigalith. Gigalith held his ground after being hit by the attack. He was unphased.

"Gigalith, use rock slide!" shouted Robin. Gigalith sent a large rocks into the air, however, Unfezant dodged the large boulders with ease. After the attack, Unfezant used Razor Wind again. Because of his massive body, it was almost impossible for Gigalith to dodge any of Unfezant's attacks.

"Alright, keep it up, Unfezant!" said Skyla. "Robin, you might have the type advantage, but that will do you no good if you can't land a hit on my Unfezant. My Unfezant will begin to lower Gigalith's health with each of his far range attacks. This is clearly a one sided battle."

"Try me!" retorted Robin. "You might be right about Gigalith being unable to hit Unfezant, but he has lots of stamina. Your pokemon will tire out first."

"Oh, really?" said Skyla, attempting the challenge. As Unfezant flew about, sending razor wind toward Gigalith, Gigalith still kept his composure. He was still calm and focused on Unfezant, despite the fact that Unfezant was striking him over and over again, and that he could not retaliate.

After a few minutes had passed, Unfezant's razor wind began to lose power. "It looks like your unfezant is running out of energy." said Robin. "And Gigalith is still fine."

'Damn. How sturdy is her gigalith. Unfezant must have used razor wind fifteen times' though Skyla.

Skyla muttered something under her breath and shouted, "Unfezant, use Air Slash to finish it off!" Unfezant dove for the last strike. Surely, Gigalith was probably low on health.

 _This battle's over._ Thought Gigalith. With surprising speed, Gigalith slid out of the way just before Unfezant made contact. There was a surreal moment where time froze and Unfezant was within Gigalith's arm reach.

"Smack down." said Robin. With that, Gigalith slammed his leg down onto Unfezant in that split second sending him crashing onto the ground.

"Unfezant is unable to battle." shouted Elesa.

Skyla stared in amazement. "Wow! That Gigalith dodged the attack with such great speed. You were right, Elesa. Robin seems to be a very challenging opponent." commented Skyla.

"Thanks." said Robin

"My next pokemon will be swoobat!" shouted Skyla as Swoobat appeared on the battlefield. "Swoobat, use heart stamp!" shouted Skyla. Swoobat flew at Gigalith. "Unfezant had very uneffective moves, but Swoobat isn't limited to flying moves. He also knows Psychic." boasted Skyla. "Swoobat, stay away from Gigalith's feet. He can easily crush you there. Aim for his head!"

As Swoobat approached Gigalith with great speed for the attack, Robin said, "Capture swoobat by biting him." said Robin.

"What?!" shouted Skyla in surprise. Swoobat was going so fast that he didn't even notice Gigalith opening his mouth. Swoobat tried to fly away, but Gigalith lounged out and caught Swoobat in between his teeth.

"Now keep him there and use smack down!" shouted Robin. With that, Gigalith threw Swoobat onto the ground and slammed his feet on him. Skyla stared in amazement. Robin had downed two of her pokemon.

"Swoobat is unable to battle!" shouted Elesa.

"Hmm. My third pokemon will turn this battle around. Swanna! Come on out!" shouted Skyla.

"A Water-flying pokemon." said Robin. "Gigalith, watch out!"

"Swanna, use scald!" shouted Skyla. Swanna shot a piping hot stream of water at Gigalith. The attack hit Gigalith right on, and steam appeared everywhere. As the steam cleared, it was clear that Gigalith had fainted.

"Gigalith is unable to battle." said Elesa.

"You did awesome, Gigalith. You should rest now." said Robin as she summoned Gigalith back into her pokeball. She thought long and hard for her next pokemon. She looked up and said, "I thought I could have won this with Gigalith."

"You shouldn't be too confident. All gym leaders have a way to deal with their type's weaknesses." said Skyla.

Robin took out a pokeball and said, "Rufflet, it's your turn!". Rufflet appeared and she was very happy that she was able to get some action. "Rufflet may not be my strongest pokemon, but she hasn't been getting much action lately."

"Swanna, use aerial ace!" shouted Skyla.

"Try to dodge!" shouted Robin. Rufflet was faster than Skyla had expected. Rufflet nearly dodged Swanna's aerial ace.

"Your rufflet is pretty fast." commented Skyla. "Swanna, use air slash."

"Use Razor wind to fend off Swanna!" shouted Robin. However, Swanna flew right through the razor wind and struck Rufflet. "Oh, no! Rufflet, are you ok." asked Robin.

 _I'm fine, Robin. I can take a hit like that any day Don't you believe in me?_ Asked Rufflet.

"Yes, I do believe in you. I didn't doubt you one bit. You will win this battle, because I know that is what you are determined to do." said Robin. Rufflet recovered from the hit and flew toward Swanna.

"Swanna, use scald!" shouted Skyla. Swanna shot a stream of hot water, but Rufflet looped around the attack easily.

"Use wing attack!" shouted Robin. Rufflet successfully struck Swanna.

"Swanna, don't let Rufflet go. Use aerial ace!" shouted Skyla. With that, Swanna retaliated right back and struck Rufflet, sending her back hitting the ground.

As Rufflet hit the ground, a large amount of dust flew in the air. _Swanna really packs a punch._ Said Rufflet.

Robin shouted, "Rufflet, you can do it! You said you were strong, yourself. You can overcome Swanna. I believe in you, but you should also believe in yourself!" said Robin. Rufflet gave a last screech of determination, and then we saw a blue light emanate from inside the dust cloud. When the dust cleared, in Rufflet's place was a large Braviary.

"Rufflet, evolved?" Skyla said with surprise.

"Braviary, I don't think I even have to know what new moves you learned. I have a feeling." said Robin. Braviary flew up into the sky, eyeing Swanna.

"Swanna, quick! Attack with aerial ace!" shouted Skyla.

"Braviary, use Brave Bird!" shouted Robin. Braviary let out a loud screech as she dove towards swanna. Braviary was traveling at such a fast speed that Swanna barely traveled half distance before Braviary landed the hit. When Swanna was struck, she fell all the way down and collapsed onto the ground.

"Swanna is unable to battle! Because Skyla no longer has pokemon that can battle, Robin, the challenger, is the victor!" shouted Elesa.

"Yes!" Robin jumped up with joy as Braviary flew to her. "You did wonderful! And it's so great that you are now a braviary!"

 _Well, it was thanks to you Robin. You gave me the determination._ Said Braviary.

"Oh, and also…" Robin released Gigalith. "Gigalith, you also did a lot of work, so thank you as well. Thanks to the both of you. You both did an outstanding job today!" said Robin.

Skyla walked up to Robin and her pokemon. "Robin, you beat me by a mile! You are almost overqualified for this badge, but here you go, you are now in possession of the Jet badge!"

"Thank you so much!" said Robin happily as she accepted the badge.

Elesa walked up and said, "Wow, Robin. You improved a lot from when we fought at Nimbasa City. How many badges do you have now?"

"Um, six in counting. I plan to go to Icirrus City gym next." said Robin.

"Well, I wish you luck on your journey." said Elesa.

Robin bid the two gym leaders farewell, as she summoned all her pokemon back into her pokeballs and walked to her bike.

As we left Mistralton City, Robin stopped at a clearing and released all her pokemon.

"John, Emboar, Gigalith, Braviary, Krokorok, and Fraxure, our next gym will be an ice gym. Do any of you want to fight in the battle?"

Everyone was hesitant, but Fraxure stepped up immediately and said, _I would like to fight in that gym battle._

"But you're a dragon type. You will be at a serious disadvantage." said Robin.

 _That's besides the point. I like challenges and I haven't battled once ever since I started traveling with you. I'm ready for some action._ Said Fraxure.

Robin smiled and said, "If that's what you want, I will be glad to help train you for the battle." said Robin as we started another training session. It was nice. All of Robin's pokemon were evolving and getting stronger. Everyone was evolving, _everyone…..except me._


	18. Chapter 18: Lost in Twisted Mountain

Continuing on our journey, we arrived at the side of a mountain. Robin looked up and asked, "How are we supposed to get past this mountain? Icirrus City is on the other side."

 _Robin, look. There is a cave over there to the left._ I pointed out. We walked over to the cavern opening and there was an old rotten plaque that read: Twisted Mountain.

"We have to go in there?" asked Robin warily as she stared into the darkness of the cave. "I'm not familiar with this place. I don't even know what kind of pokemon there are."

Almost immediately, Fraxure jumped out of his pokeball on his own. _I can help protect you, Robin._ He said.

"Really? If you're okay with that, then I will gladly have you walk with us." said Robin as she eased up a bit. We proceeded into the cave. The cave was very musty and every now and then, we would hear a mysterious sound. This did not help with the mood and I will admit, I was a bit spooked as well.

Out of nowhere, a Cryogonal appeared. _Stay back, Robin. I can deal with him._ Said Fraxure as he pounced up and used dragon claw.

After he was struck, the Cryogonal fell back in pain and said, _Oww. What was that for? I'm not here to hurt you._

 _You're not? Then, what do you want with us?_ Asked the Fraxure.

 _Recently, there were a group of shady humans who came into our cave. They started messing with our caves and they built their own structures. A lot of us wild pokemon were forced out of the largest part of the cave because of these human activities._ Said the Cryogonal.

"Do you happen to remember what these people looked like?" asked Robin.

 _Wait! You can understand me?!_ Asked the Cryogonal. Again, I explained to him about Robin's power to talk to pokemon.

 _Most of them were just your average miner who wore ragged clothes and yellow helmets. However, there was a person who was wearing all black that was giving out orders. I think he had the letter "P" sewed onto his uniform._ Said the Cryogonal.

"It's team plasma!" said Robin annoyed. "They're always causing trouble for the wild pokemon. I'm sick of it. Come on, Cryogonal. Let's go find these people."

Cryogonal led the way as we walked deeper into the cave. The cave started to get more and more complex as we continued forward. The cave would branch off in multiple directions frequently, and I was beginning to worry if we would find our way out.

 _Hey, sorry for attacking you._ Apologized Fraxure.

 _It's fine. I guess I shouldn't have surprised you guys. I did pop out without any warning._ Reassured the Cryogonal.

After a long walk, the cave finally opened up and we were staring at a large space where the cavern had opened up. When I say large, it was very spacious. The ceiling of the cave seemed to stretch up for miles and the floor of the cave seemed to go down quite a bit. We immediately noticed all the platforms and vehicles that we placed around this large part of the cavern.

 _So, how do we get down to the bottom?_ I asked.

"Look, there are ladders that lead down over there to the left." said Robin.

When we got to the bottom, the first person we saw was a face we never wanted to see again. T was commander James of team plasma.

"Hey, it's you again!" said Robin angrily. However, it was not in our place to yell, for he could've easily overpowered us.

"You pesky little brat. Are you purposely following me around the region?" the commander asked.

"Why are you here disrupting the life of wild pokemon in this cave? What are you constructing here that is so important?" asked Robin.

"You know that I do not have to tell you anything, kid. But, to indulge you, I'll explain why this cave here is being worked on. Team Plasma's headquarters are getting overworked, especially after we had captured the legendary Zekrom and Reshiram. So, we are here to set up new headquarters so we can expand our grasp." said the commander.

 _The two dragons of Unova had been captured by team plasma?!_ I asked in shock.

"Yes, they were. It was all over the news." said Robin.

"Now you're talking to your pokemon. That's just rich. You must be very messed up. Let my pokemon, put you out of your misery. Conkeldurr, come on out." said the commander as a conkeldurr appeared in front of them.

"Fraxure, use dragon rage!" shouted Robin as Fraxure blasted Conkeldurr in the face. It didn't do much.

"Conkeldurr, use hammer fist!" shouted the commander. Fraxure tried to dodge his swinging fist, but it was a distraction, as his other hand came in from the side and sent him flying across the cave floor.

"No! Fraxure!" shouted Robin. Robin ran up to Fraxure to see if he was okay. He had fainted. "Come on, you need rest." said Robin as she summoned him back into his pokeball. She was about to pull out another pokeball when she stared in horror at what she had noticed.

This conkeldurr that the commander had bore an unmistakable mark. A finger of his was missing and he had a large scar shaped like an X on his back.

"Where did you get this pokemon!" asked Robin with a fit of sudden anger.

"What's it to you!" challenged the commander.

"The missing finger, the scar on his back. When I was little, my father had a Timburr with those same exact marks. Where did you get this pokemon?" she asked again.

"By any chance was your father Kai Sparrow?" asked the commander. "Ghetsis got ahold of his pokemon after he died and he distributed them to his subordinates."

"My father died on an expedition at Dragonspiral Tower for his research as an archeologist. How was Ghetsis able to get his pokemon?" asked Robin.

The Commander didn't respond, but he grinned evilly at Robin.

"How did he get his pokemon!" shouted Robin as she summoned Gigalith. "Gigalith, attack commander James!" said Robin pointing at him. Gigalith read the situation and realized that this commander James was a bad person. He charged at the man, but Conkeldurr blocked his way.

"Conkeldurr, use Superpower!" shouted the commander as Conkeldurr blacked Gigalith from harming him and with great power, slammed down onto Gigalith. Gigalith fainted.

Robin returned Gigalith to his pokeball. "Conkeldurr, it's me, Robin. Don't you remember me? Do you remember my father?"

 _I remember Kai Sparrow clearly, and I know who you are as well._ Said the Conkeldurr.

"Then why are you attacking us?" asked Robin.

 _Kai Sparrow approves of this._ Said Conkeldurr as he slammed down his fist, ready to smash Robin.

 _WATCH OUT!_ I cried as I jumped towards her and used my body to push her out of range of his attack.

"Thank you for saving me, John." said Robin. She looked over at the commander. "You brainwashed him didn't you! The pokemon under the training of father would have never tried to hurt me. You did something to him!" shouted Robin.

"Doesn't matter if we did or not, you two are not going to escape this cave alive." he said.

Robin grabbed me and we took off towards a tunnel that was closest to us. We had to leave the clearing.

"Honchkrow, go after them!" shouted the commander as he summoned a honchkrow.

Robin and I didn't look back as we ran. Don't forget, Cryogonal was still with us. As we ran for a good minute or so, we came upon a dead end.

"No! We're doomed. The commander will catch up to us." said Robin. Krokorok appeared all of a sudden out of his pokeball.

 _Robin, I can dig a tunnel so we can escape. But I'm going to need some time._ Said Krokorok.

"But, Honchkrow is catching up. I don't think we have enough time." said Robin.

 _Krokorok, hurry. Start digging the way out. I will fend off Honchkrow._ Said Cryogonal. _I'm grateful for how strongly you feel about us wild pokemon getting hurt by these people. I'll make sure I buy enough times for your escape._

"No, wait!" said Robin, but with that, Cryogonal headed in the other direction to fend off the honchkrow.

As expected, the Honchkrow appeared and Cryogonal used ice beam. It did damage, but not enough. As the two pokemon began fighting it out, Krokorok was digging as fast as he could.

"Krokorok, hurry!" said Robin.

 _I'm gonna need a bit of time. Because you have to follow through, I have to dig a larger hole._ Said Krokorok.

Cryogonal was buying lots of time, for Honchkrow still did not reach us after a minute had passed.

 _Done!_ Said a Krookodile as he appeared from the hole. Robin jumped back in surprise.

"Did…..did you evolve when you were digging just then?" asked Robin.

 _I suppose I did. I needed to. If I stayed as Krokorok, my claws would not have been large enough to dig a hole big enough and fast enough for all of us to escape. Now, come on, let's get out of here._ Said Krookodile.

Robin heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. "Ok, let's hurry up and crawl through." said Robin. As we were getting through, Robin turned back to beckon the Cryogonal to follow, but the two was nowhere to be seen. "Wait! I don't see Cryogonal!"

 _It's too late now. Team Plasma probably got him. We have to focus on getting out._ Said Krookodile.

Robin reluctantly agreed, and eventually the three of us made it out of the mountain. Krookodile turned back and sealed the tunnel he had made.

"I felt bad for Cryogonal. We should have helped him out." said Robin. "What have I done, i'm a terrible person. I should have went back." As she dusted herself off, she thanked Krookodile for helping us escape. She summoned him back into his pokeball. She looked off into the distance.

"I can't believe my father's pokemon now belong to team plasma. How did that happen?" she said as she sat down on a nearby rock. "They even brainwashed them! My father's Conkeldurr would have never harmed me." she said.

 _Robin. Are you okay? I'm very sorry about what you had to go through today._ I tried to comfort her.

She looked up and said, "No, I'm fine. Let's just continue on our journey. I made mistakes today, but that won't stop me from my goal. Let go to icirrus city." she got up and stared blankly.

"I left my bike back in that cave." she said. We ended up walking for the rest of the way to Icirrus city.

Robin should have took that moment to release her stress and let those tears fall. I sensed it, then, that Robin felt deeply about her father. She had lots of feelings stored up inside her, then. It was a mistake to hold it in. It was a complete nightmare when I eventually saw Robin burst, later in our journey.


	19. Chapter 19: A Past Story

**Author's Note: This is another intercalary chapter.**

N was a name of a special child who knew how to communicate with pokemon. Because of his powers, he is truly able to understand all the pokemon as individuals. N could've been a normal child, living with society and having a happy family. However, N's father was not so benevolent. Because of he was his father, he knew of N's power early on. Instead of keeping it a secret, he exploited it. He thought N as a valuable piece for his plan of world dominance, so he locks him up in his room for most of his childhood.

N grew isolated in that room, and eventually separated himself from normal society. He had time to observe the way pokemon were treated by the average trainer. His ambitions began to develop, and he was determined to set pokemon free from oppressive trainers. N told his father about his wishes, and his father came up with an unforgivable plan that would ultimately use N as a chess piece, that was expendable once he got what he wanted. Though N was unique, he was not one of a kind. There was another child who was similar to N, but did not meet the same fate.

There once was a little girl, around the age of four. She had a loving mother, but a father she never knew. Her mother would tell great stories about the girl's father.

"He was a great pokemon trainer. He won all the badges from multiple regions." said her mother.

"His occupation was an archeologists, therefore, he has to travel around a lot. This is why you don't see your father all that much." explains her mother.

The girl would spend days sitting by herself in the back garden of the house. One day, she saw a Patrat injured under a tree. The girl would run up and ask, "Oh, are you okay?". The girl would be able to hear the Patrat's response. She would understand that there are malevolent people who would fight completely harmless wild pokemon and leave them injured after the fight. She would then run to her mother and ask for her to heal the patrat with a potion.

"Honey, you can't just try and help every poor soul you see. The world doesn't work like that." said the mother. "Many 'people' get hurt and it will impossible to help everyone of them." The mother acknowledged that her child treats pokemon just like people.

Her mother was very wary of her child. She was kind, almost too kind. The child has this drive to help any pokemon that was in need. It seemed like a good trait, but it was very unrealistic. One time there was an injured Scolipede. The scolipede was, by no means, docile, but the girl would try to help it. Thankfully, a townsfolk nearby stopped the girl from approaching and reported the incident to her mother.

This girl was not your ordinary girl. She had a special power. She could understand pokemon. She can hear pokemon talk just like they were people. All pokemon are intelligent, and many people overlook this because they can't understand them. However, this particular girl grew up believing that pokemon were people, and that they should be treated with care.

The girl's family struggled to keep this fact a secret. Being able to communicate with pokemon is an invaluable trait, and if people with ill-intent find out about this child, it is quite possible that she would be taken away.

As the girl grew older, her views became more realistic. The world is full of good and bad people, and nothing can change that. She believes in the individuality of pokemon, but she also sees the value of pokemon bonding with humans. This was where this girl and N differed in beliefs.

When she was seven, her father made his first appearance in her life. It all happened in the afternoon when her mother called the girl downstairs. The girl was confused at first when she saw a stranger at their doorstep.

"This man is your father." her mother said. The girl looked up at the man. She began to tear as she ran up and hugged her father at the waist. Her father looked handsome and strong as well. He looked somewhat tired, but when he smiled at the sight of her daughter, the girl couldn't wait any longer. She needed to touch her father, to hug him, embrace him. Something like that should've been done much earlier in her life. But her father was never there.

"What are you doing, here?" asked the mother. It was strange for she did not sound as happy as the girl was.

The father whispered to the mother and then said, "I'm sorry about that, but I finally have time where I could return home. I'm sure that's what she would've wanted." said the father as she motioned towards the girl.

"Hey, let me show you something." he said as he brought his child to clearing. "Timburr and Pansage, come on out."

Her father asked, "Do you know what pokemon battling is?"

The girl responded, "It's when you take two pokemon and have them try to hit each other. I don't like it. It hurts the pokemon."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart. The purpose of pokemon battling is not to try and hurt the other, it is to help enhance the skill of both pokemon. In pokemon battling, you can help increase a pokemon's strength, speed, and accuracy. These are just the basic concepts. You can also help their focus, cognitive ability, and discipline." said the father. "Here, you try. Pick a pokemon."

The girl was hesitant, but eventually chose Timburr. "Daddy, why does this pokemon have a scar on his back and face?" asked the girl.

"I found timburr in the wild. He was supposedly hurt by trainers who fought him in the wild. But you can ask Timburr yourself, right?" asked his father.

The girl turned to Timburr. Timburr just said that what her father said was true.

" _discipline"_

The father showed the girl how it feels to have a pokemon battle. The father used pansage while the girl used Timburr. It was amazing how even when the two pokemon were fighting, it wasn't a battle to the death. When Timburr "fainted", the girl was scared for a moment that she had caused harm to a pokemon, but a few seconds later, it got up fine.

"When that happens, the battle will end and the victory will go to the other trainer. As you can see, Timburr isn't hurt that bad, and if anything, his skill has probably increased." said the father. The girl was surprised at how much she enjoyed it. It was exciting to battle.

The father continued, "It is also important to have good battling skills, because you might run into people who do not just want to fight for fun. In this case, your pokemon can protect itself and you at the same time."

The girl understood.

"Don't worry. You still have three years before you can start your adventure. I promise I'll be back to see that day when you start." said the father. "I'll be leaving later today."

"No! Daddy! I want you to stay. You just came back." begged the girl.

For a second, her dad's face became dead serious, and he replied, "I'm sorry. But I must go. I have an important job to do." he said as he walked back towards the house.

Later that evening, the girl said goodbye to her father as he was leaving. She pretended to run upstairs, but she quickly hid in a closet and eavesdropped on her parents talking.

"You just came back, can't you spend a little more time with the family?" asked her mother.

"I have an important mission at dragonspiral tower. It could take a couple of years." said the father.

"Our daughter has been living without a father, and she is very excited with seeing you. How could you just leave for work. Is your job really more important than your family?" asked the mother.

The girl began to dread as she heard her father hesitate to this question. But then, he said, "This will be my last mission. I will come back in two years and I promise to see my daughter off on her own pokemon journey. I promise I will spend the rest of my the family. There will no more missions after this. We will live to be a happy family when I come back. I promise." reassured her father.

The girl was full of joy. She already waited seven years. If two more is all it takes to be able to live with her father forever, she would gladly take it.

Two years passed and the girl was now ten. There was still no sign of her father returning. One day, a bunch of men came to their door and they held a note. The mother read the note and she collapsed onto the ground. Her husband has died from an accident at dragonspiral tower. She didn't want her daughter to find out, but it was too late. The girl was in the room with her. She grabbed the letter and read it.

Her heart sank. She began to cry as well. The dream to be with her father. It should've happened, but it didn't. She couldn't help but feel that she was robbed of having a happy life with her family together.

"Do you know the cause of death?" asked the mother through her crying. The man delivering the message told the crying mother and child the cause of death and who or what caused it. What the man said was true, for there were many witnesses who saw it happen. The mother was shocked. The girl as well, and a hidden anger began to build inside her as she was told of how her father died.

After the news and when everyone left, the mother talked to her daughter quietly. "Please don't go on your journey, now. I don't want you to suffer the same fate as your father. The world is full of dangers, and I just think you should wait." said the mother. The girl agreed.

In the end, the girl was still clueless to what her father actually did for a living, and she couldn't anymore. Finally, after three years, the girl began her journey. However, her goal was not to get to the Unova league, but to see that she gets revenge for her father.

 ** _Author's Note: Please review on how the story is so far. Do you think it's moving to slow, too fast? Do you enjoy it?_**


	20. Chapter 20: Don't Slip on the Ice

We arrived at Icirrus City. It seemed like a very cheerful town. People were outside enjoying the weather and the weather was really nice. It was cool with a slight breeze. Robin walked up to a man sitting on a bench and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the Icirrus Gym is located?"

"The gym is located in a cave on the Northern side of town." he said pointing to the north.

"Thank you", said Robin as we continued on our way. Soon enough, we arrived at a well-furnished cave entrance that was labeled the Ice gym.

"I think I should use emboar for this battle, but I promised Fraxure that he could take on this gym. What do you think I should do, John?" Robin asked.

 _Robin, you don't need a type advantage to do well when you battle. I think you should keep your word and give fraxure a try._ I said.

When we entered the cave, we noticed all the ice that was on the floor and on the walls. It was like an igloo, but larger. After walking through a long slippery tunnel, we arrived at a large area where there was a battlefield. The only problem is, the whole floor was ice.

There was a man sitting down, meditating on the other side of the room. We supposed that he was the gym leader.

He didn't seem to notice us, so Robin asked, "Excuse me? Are you the gym leader. My name is Robin and I'm here to challenge this gym."

The man looked up and saw Robin. He got up on his feet and said, "My name is Brycen. Yes, I am the gym leader of this here ice gym. It's been a long time since I had a challenger. Most travelers don't get to this part of the region."

"So, should we get this battle started? Where's the ref?" asked Robin.

Brycen beckoned towards the side and we saw a young man enter the large room. "That is my son, Jared. He will be our ref for today, right son?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that." replied Jared.

"Vanillish, you're up first." said Brycen as he summoned an ice cream looking pokemon on the battlefield.

"Fraxure, I choose you." said Robin.

"A dragon type? You do realized the dragon is weak to ice. A few hits from any of my pokemon and you're fraxure would be beat." warned Brycen.

"I know it's an unorthodox decision, but I made a promise, so I have to use fraxure, right?" she turned toward Fraxure and he nodded.

Jared got to the center of the battlefield and announced, "This will be a three on three battle. When one trainer runs out of pokemon that are able to fight, the other trainer wins. Now, the battle will commence!"

"Fraxure, run up and use metal claw!" shouted Robin.

"So, using the aggressive tactic, eh? Vanillish, dodge." said Brycen. Vanillish did as he was told, but Fraxure was not that narrow minded. Fraxure was aiming past Vanillish, like there was an imaginary target behind the pokemon. As expected, Vanillish jumped backwards at the last second, but Fraxure attack followed through and struck Vanillish.

"Looks like it's my turn to be aggressive. Vanillish, use frost breath!" shouted Brycen.

"Use rock tomb to block the attack!" shouted Robin. Sure enough, Fraxure sent rocks from the ground and formed a rock barrier that prevented the frost breath from make contact. Almost instantaneously, Fraxure used his tail to send a rock from the formation flying at Vanillish. Even Robin didn't notice the attack until it smashed in Vanillish.

"Vanillish is unable to battle." said Jared.

"Wow, Fraxure. Great read." said Robin.

"It seems that you are completely in sync with your pokemon." commented Brycen.

It's true. Now that he mentions it, Fraxure is Robin's newest pokemon, but even so, the two battle like they have been together for a long time. "Cryogonal, you're next!" shouted Brycen.

"Cryogonal, use aura beam!" shouted Brycen as Cryogonal sent out a magenta colored energy beam at Fraxure. The beam was fairly linear, so Fraxure was able to dodge with ease.

"Frost breath, quick!" shouted Brycen as Cryogonal sent out a wave of icy wind toward Fraxure.

It seemed like Fraxure couldn't escape this time, but he was in mid air and the attack was aimed at him. Robin analyzed the situation quickly and said, "Dive down to the floor and keep your head down!" Miraculously, Fraxure folded his arms and legs and dropped down to the floor with great speed. The frost breath flew over his head, for it was aimed up in the air.

"Wow, Fraxure is really fast on his feet." said Brycen

"Fraxure, use rock tomb on Cryogonal!" shouted Robin. With that, Cryogonal was buried under rock.

"That move won't work on Cryogonal. Use rapid spin!" shouted spun his body around with great speed, sending the rocks flying in every direction. Little did he know that Robin was also prepared for that s well. When Cryogonal was free from the rocks, he had no time to react, for Fraxure ran right up in his face while he was distracted freeing himself from the rocks.

"Use Dragon Claw!" shouted Robin. Fraxure struck Cryogonal at point blank with his claw. He sent Cryogonal flying backwards and he crashed in the icy walls.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle." said Jared.

"Beartic, come on out." said Brycen. "I realized I haven't managed to hit Fraxure once, but that will change. Beartic, use Brine!" Beartic created a large amount of water and forced it towards Fraxure.

"Jump up high in the air!" said Robin. Fraxure did as he was told and easily dodged the wave of water. I was confused. That move seemed kind of pointless.

When Fraxure landed back on the ground, he slipped and fell back. "Robin, don't forget that the gym's floor is made of ice. Do you know what happens when you cover an icy floor with water?"

Robin realized Brycen's plan. "You made the floor slippery with the mixture of water and ice, so it would be harder for Fraxure to dodge attacks." said Robin.

"Exactly, Beartic, use icicle crash!" Beartic created icicles that began falling from the ceiling.

"Fraxure, dodge!" shouted Robin. Fraxure tried to dodge, but he kept on slipping on the floor. He managed to slide away from the first icicle that crashed, but was struck by the second. It must've been a critical hit, for Fraxure was struggling to get up.

"Now, finish it off with blizzard!" shouted Brycen. A large blast of iciness was sent towards Fraxure, and there was nowhere to dodge the icy wind caused from Blizzard. With nowhere to go, Fraxure was immersed in the icy move and I could see he couldn't last much longer. Robin probably could have won with her next pokemon, but she was determined to win with Fraxure.

" You can do it, Fraxure! I believe in you. Where's that dragon spirit and determination? You can reach Beartic. I know you have that strength." cheered Robin as she saw Fraxure was having trouble. With the extra motivation, I saw the color change in Fraxure's eye. He began to move towards Beartic step by step, despite the huge icy wind pushing him back.

"Beartic, increase the power of your blizzard!" shouted Brycen. Beartic let out another, larger gust of wind. Even from where I was, I felt cold.

Fraxure didn't seem to be phased by the extra strength in the blizzard, as he began to glow. We watch as every detail of fraxure began to change. We saw as his tail and neck elongated, we saw how his tusks enlarged and his hands and feet grow larger. Finally the evolution was done, and Haxorus was now pushing through the blizzard.

"Keep it up!" shouted Robin.

"Beartic, keep him back!" shouted Brycen.

I was surprised that Haxorus had that much stamina. Now, he was within reach.

"Haxorus, use Guillotine!" shouted Robin as Haxorus let out a large ferocious dragon roar and slammed his ax shaped tusk onto Beartic's head. The blizzard subsided and Beartic collapsed to the floor.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Because Brycen has no more pokemon that are able to battle, Robin is the victor!" said Jared.

Robin jumped up in happiness as she ran over to Haxorus. Haxorus kneeled down on the ground, for he was pretty weak from the battle. He was able to sustain himself in that blizzard for such a long time.

"You were awesome. That was the best I ever did in a gym battle, and it was because of you. You need to rest up. You did so much today. You must be tired." said Robin as she summoned Haxorus back into his pokeball.

Brycen walked over to us. "Robin, you are a one of a kind trainer. I don't think I ever remember someone defeating me without losing a single pokemon, even more so with a pokemon that has a disadvantage." complemented Brycen. "Here. You are way overqualified for the Icicle Badge, but here it is anyways. You need it to get into the league."

"Thank you for the badge. Now, I only have one gym to go." she said with excitement.

"You should definitely go to Opelucid City. Located there is the dragon gym. The gym leader's name is Drayden, and I could fairly say that he is the region's most powerful gym leader. He was almost overqualified to be one. You could say he is on par with Alder, the champion of the region"

"Well, I assume many trainers must have beaten him. That's why there are so many people participating in the league, right?" asked Robin.

"That's where you're wrong. Most people who go to Opelucid end up fighting Drayden's pupil, Iris. Don't get me wrong, Iris is also a talented gym leader, but she does not compare to the dragon master. Iris is the default gym leader. You have to specially request to battle Drayden at that gym. But, I think you have a fighting chance by your performance here today." reassured Brycen.

"Okay. I'll make sure to challenge Drayden at the Opelucid gym." said Robin. Brycen followed us out of the gym to bid us farewell. As we exited the cave, we were in for quite a shock. Team Plasma was there to greet us with guns pointed at us.


	21. Chapter 21: Something Taken

"Well, well, well. Looks like we found our little troublemaker." said commander James.

"Look who's following now." retorted Robin. "What do you want with me?"

"We know what you're up to. Don't play dumb." said the commander. "Your obviously heading up north. You know about our secret base, and you are trying to find it."

Now that I think about it, Robin did take an unusual root. Like Brycen said, most trainers do not take the northern path on their journey. They would go through the middle and battle other gyms that would lead to the Unova League faster. Was Robin really up to something.

"It was all over the news that you captured the two great dragons of unova. I wanted to see it for myself." said Robin.

"If you think you will be able to thwart team plasma's plan, you are gravely mistaken. Even if you somehow make it to our headquarters, we will beat you and your pokemon down. However, as insurance, hand over all your pokemon." said the commander.

Robin refused and was about to summon one of her pokemons. Before she could make her move, commander James pointed his gun at Brycen.

"If you don't hand them over this second, I'll shoot this man!" threatened the commander. Robin handed her bag to the commander, and took all the pokeballs from her bag.

"What are you going to do with them?" demanded Robin.

"Let's just say, you probably will not ever see them again." said the commander.

Out of a fit of anger, Robin was ready to punch the commander, but he cocked his gun at Brycen and Robin restrained herself.

"Load these pokeballs onto the helicopter. And as for your magikarp, you have to hand him over as well."

Robin was hesitant again.

"I will pull the trigger! I won't warn you again!" yelled the commander.

 _Robin! Listen to him. Hand me over._ I told her.

Robin was forced to hand me over to the commander. "You don't have a pokeball for this magikarp?" asked the commander.

"No." said Robin bluntly.

"You are such an enigma." said the commander as he handed me to one of the foot men. I was placed in a small fishtank aboard the helicopter.

"Now, you have learned you lesson. Don't ever mess with team plasma! Next time we see you, you'll be taken instead of your pokemon." threatened the commander as he and his men entered the helicopter. With that, the helicopter carried me away. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Robin. More importantly, I was scared of what they were going to do to us.

After a long flight, we finally arrived at a large, pyramid shaped structure. It somewhat resembled a factory, with many pipes and smoke emitting from the base. I was taken off the helicopter and was rolled onto a cart with Robin's other pokemon. A random worker took ahold of the cart and rolled it into the building.

Inside the headquarters were a series of hallways. It seemed that the whole time I was on the cart, we were always in a hallway and only making left or right turns. Finally, the worker approached a door and entered a pin. The door slid open and we were pushed inside. This room seemed to be where team plasma collected all kinds of pokemon. The room was lined with cages and rooms where all different kinds of pokemon were held captive.

Team Plasma seemed very contradicting, for they believe in pokemon liberation, but they have all these pokemon imprisoned in this warehouse of a room. This is probably where team plasma got their pokemon. Instead of placing Robin's pokemon in one of the cages, he placed all of her pokeballs in a cell labeled "34". I remembered the number just in case, and that was a good decision on my part.

The worker then brought me to a different room. We entered another warehouse like room where there were many large tanks of water. In these tanks were all kinds of water-type pokemon. They did not look happy.

The worker rolled me into a section where there were many separate tanks, each filled with a hungry looking gyarados. I started to panic as he began to carry me to the top of a tank with a gyarados. He was going to dump me in to get eaten! I started to squirm and struggle, but I could not get out of the little tank I was locked in.

Just as the worker was about to place me into the tank, someone behind him asked, "Hey. What are you doing with that magikarp?"

It was N. He had noticed that the worker was trying to feed me to a gyarados. "I'm feeding this magikarp to a gyarados. Commander James said that this pokemon was of no use and can be disposed of." replied the worker.

"How could you ever think of doing that! Each pokemon life is equal to the value of a human's life. I don't care what James wants, I command you to stop. Place the magikarp in an empty tank." said N.

The worker complied and brought me back down. He moved to an empty tank and placed me inside. It seemed that his particular tank was also for a gyarados, so I had lots of room to swim around. As the worker left, N approached my tank.

"You look familiar. Do you happen to the magikarp of the girl I met in Wellspring cave? She was, um , Robin, right?" N asked.

I remembered that N could also understand pokemon, so I said, _Yes, I am Robin's magikarp. What do you want?_

N sensed my hostility and said, "No, I'm not here to interrogate you. I just want to know why you're here? Did my father do anything to Robin?"

 _Your father? Who's your father._ I asked.

"He is Ghetsis. The leader of team plasma."

 _No. It was a man by the name of commander James that ambushed us. He left Robin unharmed, but he stole of her pokemon, including me._

"I don't like James. He seems to enjoy over doing things. But I guess my father is like that, too."

 _I thought you believed in freeing pokemon. How can you agree to team plasma capturing all these pokemon?_

"I don't agree. However, Ghetsis says that he needs pokemon to supply his men with power. He says that once he gains enough power, he will be able to control the region and force everyone to free their pokemon. As long as the end goal is to liberate pokemon, I'm fine with this."

It pained me when I realized N was being taken advantage of. _You shouldn't trust him. I don't think he intends to ever free these pokemon._

"What are you saying? You think my father will lie to me?"

 _N, look around you! Do you see any of these pokemon being used. They are prisoners, slaves! Judging by the way Ghetsis does things, he doesn't seem to be the type to just let all these pokemon go. Even after he gets the power he needs!_

"That can't be true! I know he will come through in the end! Don't talk to me like that. What do you know? You're just a magikarp!"

That statement hit me hard, but it was true. I am just a magikarp. I was useless. Yet again, I wasn't able to protect Robin, and now she is left without pokemon. Something inside me wanted Robin to come and rescue me, but another part wanted her to stay away from here, for it was the safest for her.

 _You're right, N. I am just a magikarp. I don't know your father's true intentions. You do know him better than I do. Maybe he will come through. I wouldn't know._

"You know, for a magikarp, you seem to be very righteous. Most magikarps are very passive and simple minded, but you are…..different."

 _Robin said the same thing to me. She said that I was not like other magikarps. But I don't think I am. I failed to protect Robin many times and she still puts up with me. She carries me around on her journey without complaining once. And let me tell you, I do smell._

"Well, Robin also seems to be an extraordinary trainer. She seems to really care about her pokemon as well."

 _Thank you for saving me back there. If it wasn't for you, that guy would've have fed me to those hungry gyarados._

"It was the right thing to do. You weren't doing anything wrong."

 _I know how you want all pokemon to be freed from their trainers, but I have to tell you that not all pokemon trainers are as oppressive as you think. For example, Robin. You even said so yourself, that she was very caring. I use to be skeptical about pokemon trainers, but she influenced me to believe, that the world isn't such a pitiful place. There are good souls, and quite a lot to be honest._

"I know what you mean. Maybe my dreams are a bit too extreme."

There was a long awkward pause as N and I both stared at the ground without anything to say.

Finally, N spoke. "I'll be going now." As started walking, he turned back and said, "Don't be ashamed. You have been a great pokemon to Robin, and I believe your time to protect her will come soon."

With that statement, N left and I was alone by myself in the large tank. Waiting for something that could possibly never come. After a few hours had passed, I heard a commotion in the distance. There was the sound of running feet, and I saw a figure run down the aisle my tank was located at. She stopped in front of mine and looked up at me in surprise. It was Robin!

"John! I found you!" she said excitedly. I was so glad to see her. I thought I was never going to see her again. However, our reunion was cut short when more footsteps were heard and team plasma members surrounded Robin. This was really bad. All of them had weapons and they looked really annoyed.

The closest man walked up to Robin and grabbed her by the hair. "You were quite troublesome, but we finally have you in our grasp. Commander James said that if we ever see you again, there is no more mercy." He placed the gun at Robin's head.

No! I wasn't going to let this happen! Robin sacrificed everything to come and rescue me. Now I have to rescue her! I slammed my flimsy body against the glass, but it did nothing. I was infuriated at the thought that I was forced to helplessly watch as Robin was going to get killed.

"Say Goodbye to your little friend" said the team plasma member as he motioned to me. He cocked the gun at Robin's head and was about to pull the trigger.

"John!" screamed Robin one last time.

Determination filled me as I had to break out of the glass. I had to save Robin! With that, I felt a very strange wave of energy emanate from inside me. I sensed that I began to glow. I felt my body change and elongate. I felt myself increase in size. I felt the huge amount of power surge through me.

 _I was going to save Robin!_

 _I promise I won't change!_

These were the two phrases that repeated in my head as I slammed my newly evolved body into the glass wall and broke through.


	22. Chapter 22: The Great Intrusion

**Author's Note: This is another intercalary chapter. This chapter does not precede the previous chapter chronologically. Rather, it tells of Robin's side of the story during the time of the previous chapter, starting from where team plasma had stolen her pokemon.**

Robin stared in disbelief as team plasma's helicopter flew off into the distance. "What am I going to do?" asked Robin.

Brycen said, "You can't let them get away with your pokemon. You shouldn't have complied."

"But they would have shot you!" said Robin.

Brycen let out a sigh. Then he took out a pokeball and summoned a staraptor. "Here, take my staraptor and chase after team plasma."

"You're going to give me your pokemon. Are you sure about this?" asked Robin.

"You're pokemon are very valuable and I know how much they mean to you. Go! Get your pokemon back!" urged Brycen. "But watch out and make sure you don't get hurt. I'm pretty sure that team plasma is out to kill anyone who gets in there way."

"So you will help me?" Robin asked Staraptor.

 _Brycen says it's okay, so I'm ok with it as well._ Replied the Staraptor. Robin agreed and hopped onto his back.

"Okay, staraptor! Then let's go chase after them!" said Robin as the two flew up into the sky and headed north. As Brycen was left alone by his gym, he picked his phone and began to call for backup. Team Plasma was up to something, and it was not in the best interest for Unova.

It was quite cold up in the sky. The day slowly turned to night as Robin rode staraptor. _Robin, there is a structure up ahead. I think we're almost at team plasma's headquarters._ Said Staraptor. Sure enough, a large building appeared, somewhat shaped like a pyramid. There was one problem. There were team plasma members all around the outside of the building.

"How are we supposed to sneak in? We can't fight all those people head on." said Robin.

 _We might be able to get in another way._ Said Staraptor. He flew up at a high altitude so no one noticed them. When the two were right above the headquarters, staraptor dived down toward the center. There was a large vent on the roof of the base, and it seemed that the two could fit inside.

 _Hold on._ Said Staraptor as he used steel wing to broke open the vent. Staraptor flew inside and followed wherever the vent led to. After traveling through the vents for quite a while, staraptor found an exit and they were now in a long hallway.

"Which way should we go?" asked Robin.

Staraptor concentrated, and then he said, _We should go left. I sense a lot of pokemon in that direction._

"Do you think that's where they kept all my pokemon?" asked Robin.

 _I don't know. The only way we can find out is by going._ Said Staraptor as he flew down the hall. To our luck, when they turned a corner, pumped into a team plasma grunt.

"Hey! How did you get in here!" demanded the grunt. "Bisharp, stop those two!" he said while summoning a Bisharp. The bisharp lounged at us with great speed, ready to pierce Staraptor.

 _Quick, Robin! Jump off my back!_ Shouted the Staraptor. Robin did as she was told and got off him. Staraptor then flew toward the charging Bisharp and started striking him in close quarters. He was using close combat.

Staraptor was faster than Bisharp, so Staraptor managed to hit Bisharp first and continuing with a follow up of ten strikes. At the last strike, Staraptor used his talons and kicked Bisharp back towards the grunt. Bisharp collided with him and both were out cold.

They began to hear footsteps closing in. _Get on my back, we have to fly out of here!_ Said the Staraptor. Robin got on and they zoomed down the hall and out ran the people who heard the commotion. After flying down the network of tunnels and halls, they finally loosened up.

"You know the move close combat?" asked Robin amazed. "I didn't know bird pokemon can learn flying moves."

As they continued down the hallway, Robin asked, "Aren't you a pokemon native to sinnoh? How does Brycen have you as a pokemon?"

 _The truth is, when Brycen was young, he was a very outgoing pokemon trainer who traveled to all kinds of regions. When he was in Sinnoh, he met me when I was just a Starly. The rest was history. When Brycen got old, he settled down and became a gym leader back here in his native region. Even though he specialized in ice types, he still had a variety of pokemon because of his previous journeys as a pokemon trainer._ Explained Staraptor.

As they made another turn, in front of them appeared N. Staraptor stopped dead in his tracks. "It's you!" shouted Robin.

N saw that it was Robin and said, "Robin? How did the guards not see you?"

 _We used the vents._ Replied Staraptor.

"Are you also here to stop me from receiving my pokemon?" asked Robin.

"They stole your pokemon? I thought you came here to find the where my father kept Reshiram and Zekrom." said N.

"Wait! Team Plasma is keeping those two legendaries in this building?" asked Robin shocked. "Where is this room!" demanded Robin, but before N could respond, a two men appeared behind N. It was commander James and Ghetsis.

"So you are the girl that has been quite an annoyance to James. He told me all the times that you had gotten away from his grasp." said Ghetsis.

"I warned you not to involve yourself. Now, you will die right here." said the commander. As he was about to summon a pokemon, Ghetsis held out his hand as a motion to stop.

"I'll deal with this child." said Ghetsis as walked up. "N, why are you chatting here with this girl. Go to your chamber and I don't want you to do anything shady."

N reluctantly agreed and began to walk down the hall. When he passed Robin by, he whispered, "I saw your magikarp. He's in the room at the end of this hall." Robin wanted to know where the legendaries were hidden, but she then realized that she had to get her pokemon.

When N disappeared down the hall, Ghetsis pulled out a pokeball. Staraptor got into battle position. "Hydreigon, I summon you forth!" said Ghetsis as a levitating, sinister looking dragon appeared between Robin and Ghetsis.

 _Don't worry, Robin. I got this._ Said Staraptor.

"Hydreigon, use dragon pulse." Hydreigon blasted a blue beam towards Staraptor. Staraptor was fast and dodged the beam. He then swiftly swooped in for the attack. He went for a steel wing.

"Use hyper voice!" shouted Ghetsis. With that, Hydreigon let out a high pitched roar that heavily damaged Staraptor sensitive ears. Staraptor flinched and tried to escape the area.

Ghetsis swiftly said, "Use Crunch!" Hydreigon, with perfect timing, chomped down onto Staraptor neck and Staraptor let out a shrill screech.

Robin had to do something. "Staraptor, use Close Combat!" shouted Robin. Even though it wasn't her pokemon, Staraptor did as he was told and went for the close quarter fighting. Hydreigon was a dark type. As staraptor began hitting Hydreigon with his wings and talons, Ghetsis became annoyed.

When Robin thought they were about to win, Staraptor saw many team plasma members showing up behind her. And they all had guns. _Robin! Run! There are people coming up behind you who are going to shoot you. Take this chance now while Ghetsis is distracted!_

Robin looked behind her and sure enough, danger was approaching. "Wait! I don't want to leave you here. What if they manage subdue you?"

In the midst of attacking, Staraptor answered back. _That doesn't matter. You have to find your pokemon and release those legendaries._

Robin was hesitant. "I don't know if I can do that."

 _What do you mean you don't know? You don't want to rescue your own pokemon?_

"No, I….", but before Robin could tell what was conflicting her, a shot was fired at Robin and it nearly hit her shoulder.

 _GO!_ Yelled Staraptor one more time. Robin finally listened and sprinted down the hall toward the room where N said he saw John.

As she was running, she heard Ghetsis say, "End this with outrage!" Robin didn't look back, but she felt the huge wave of energy surge through the hallway. She could no longer hear Staraptor fighting.

As much as she wanted to turn back, she knew she couldn't. She didn't want Staraptor's sacrifice to go in vain. Ghetsis did not bother to follow Robin, but the grunts that had fired at her continued to chase after her.

She finally managed to reach the end of the hallway with the double doors. She heard another shot being fired. Thank god it missed. She entered the room and it turned out to be a large warehouse where all kinds of pokemon were kept in cages.

"So much for pokemon liberation", Robin said to herself as she continued running. She didn't see magikarp at all. She bursted through the only set of double doors at the other end of the huge room that led to another warehouse like area. This place was filled with water tanks and all kinds of water type pokemon.

Robin knew that John was in here somewhere. She had no time to stop, for the grunts were close behind her. She scavenged each row, looking for John, but she didn't find him. It was really hard to run away from people while also searching around the aisles.

As she was searching the tanks, she thought to herself. "What if I do find John. Then what? The people would catch up to me and I still couldn't do anything?" Even with this in her mind, she shrugged it off and decided to deal with it when it comes. She needed to see John, her first pokemon. It would bring her some relief.

She turned a corner and ran down the aisle with a bunch of gyarados. She was becoming skeptical whether or not she will find him. But, as if out of sheer luck, she saw a tank that held a magikarp. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"John?" she asked.

 _Robin, how did you get in here?_ He asked surprised.

"It is you! John! I finally found you!" exclaimed Robin, but her celebration was cut short when she saw the people who were chasing her appear in front of her. Robin turned around but it was too late. There were also grunts coming up behind her. She was surrounded.

The closest man grabbed Robin by her hair and said, "This is the end of the line." He placed the gun at her head. She saw that Robin was searching for this magikarp in front of him. "Say goodbye to your friend" taunted the grunt at John as he was ready to pull the trigger.

It was then that a miracle had happened, and this was what Robin had known would eventually happen when she first met John. John began to glow and evolve. The grunt's were distracted by the evolution and was somewhat mesmerized by the light. After the evolution was over, John was now a gyarados. Robin could see the fury in his eyes as he let out a loud roar and slammed his body through the glass. Water flooded out into the aisle and the grunts immediately let go of Robin to take cover.

Gyarados used his tail and flung at the men who stared wide eyed at the massive serpent monster in front of them. Gyarados sent all the grunts flying and colliding onto the walls. They were all more or less knocked out, and the ones who remained conscious ran away from fear.

"John!" Robin shouted at the gyarados. "It's me, Robin. Do you still remember me?"

John's eyes looked down at Robin, who was now miniscule compared to him. Robin was eagerly waiting for a response while John stared back intently at her.

 **Author's Note: Please comment on how the story is so far. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23: Headquarter Rundown

Robin stared up at me while I stared back. Was she afraid of me? I could feel her heart pounding. After a moment of suspense, I answered, _Robin, it's still me. Remember? I promised you that I wouldn't change._

I felt her relax and then realizing that we were finally reunited, Robin ran up and hugged me. Well, it was rather an embrace for I was too big for her to wrap her arms around me. I had no arms so I just sat there as she hugged me.

"I thought they would've got rid of you. I wonder why they had decided to keep a magikarp." said Robin.

 _N helped me out. They were planning to dispose of me, but N persuaded a worker to place me in my own tank._ I said.

"Well, thank you for saving me. See! You achieved your goal. You were able to save me from those team plasma grunts." said Robin.

Yeah, I guess that was true. But reality kicked in and I said, _Robin, we have to go and retrieve your other pokemon._

"Oh, yes! Where are they?" asked Robin.

 _Hop on my back. Now that I'm a gyarados, I large enough to carry you instead of you carrying me all the time._ I said.

Robin climbed onto my back and I slithered my way across the room. Even though my body was more suited for water, I still moved decently fast on dry land. I entered the room where all the cells were located. _Here, it's in cell 34._

Robin went to cell 34 and opened it. Sure enough, her five pokeballs were there safe and sound. "Yes. I finally got back all my pokemon." said Robin happily.

 _Now should we focus on escaping?_ I asked.

Robin's face grew serious again and she said, "No. I still have one more thing to take care of. We have to go to the room where Zekrom and Reshiram are held captive."

 _I completely forgot about them. N said that Ghetsis was planning to take all of their energy and use that power to control Unova. We have to get there and stop them._ I said. I exited the warehouse room and we were back in the hallway. _Robin, you lead the way._

"Alright", said Robin as we ventured down the tunnels of the headquarters. However, we were stopped by the commander on the way there.

"Hey! How did you escape unharmed from all those people who were chasing after you?" asked the commander.

"Get out of our way! We have to get somewhere!" demanded Robin. It was clear she had had quite enough of team plasma.

"You escaped me countless times, Robin. Now, I will make sure to end you!" said the commander. "Liepard and Bisharp, come on out!"

"Krookodile and Braviary, I choose you!" shouted Robin.

"You think your pokemon will win against mine?" challenged Commander James.

"We don't think, we know!" said Robin. "Krookodile use Earthquake!" This was the first time I witnessed Krookodile use earthquake. It was much more powerful than Krokorok's earthquake. I felt the whole building start to shake and the commander was shocked at the amount of force as well. He tried to grab on to railings to keep himself from falling. I was part flying type, so I wasn't affected by the earthquake and Robin was safe on my bike. Braviary wasn't affected either. Robin picked her pokemon and moves wisely. All the collateral went towards the commander and his pokemon.

After the earthquake settled, Bisharp was out cold, but Liepard still had fight left, but not for long. "Brave bird!" shouted Robin as Braviary dove at Liepard with great speed and struck Liepard, sending it flying down the hallway and hitting the wall at the end. The commander was out of pokemon.

As the commander tried to get up and run, Krookodile slammed a foot on his chest to prevent him from moving. "Wait! Stop! Please don't kill me! I beg you!" plead the commander. But it was of no use. He raised his claw, ready to finish off the commander.

"Stop, Krookodile." said Robin calmly just before he was about to dig his claws into the commander's face. "Let's move on and get to the legendaries." said Robin. Krookodile obeyed Robin and the two returned to their pokeballs.

"Thank you! Thank you for being merciful." said the commander. As Robin walked by, she looked at the commander with cold-hard eyes.

"I didn't let you go because of mercy. When you began begging, I could see all your loyalty and morals leave you. You aren't worth anything anymore. It would just be a waste of strength to kill a useless thing like you." said Robin. I was shocked at Robin's statement. The commander was a horrible person, but even I thought that Robin was borderline cruel when she said that.

"Let's go." commanded Robin as we continued down the hall. I obeyed her as always.

 _Robin, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself._ I said.

"On the contrary, John, you seem to be exactly like when you were a magikarp. Always worried about others." replied Robin. She didn't answer my question.

After many turns, we finally arrived at a large chamber, where Zekrom and Reshiram were held in large capsules. Their fighting spirit was completely gone. Both dragons looked tired and defeated inside those capsules. I noticed a tube that extended from each of their capsules that led to a large machine at the side of the chamber. It was labeled as the Energy Absorber.

"Well, I have to give you credit, Robin. You managed to make it this far. I'm impressed." said Ghetsis as he appeared from behind the machine with N by his side. "You were almost able to sabotage our plans, but you are too late. See these two dragons? They will be dead once I activate the machine."

Ghetsis walked up to the control panel and entered a bunch of directions. A large red lever appeared. "With one pull of this lever, I will get all the powers of these two legendaries. I will have the power to control the entire unova region. From there, it will be a stepping stone for me to conquer other regions, and I will soon have control over the whole world! Everyone will able me!" said Ghetsis as he laughed maniacally at his evil plan.

"Father, you said that your true goal was to help free all pokemon. You never said anything about world domination." said N.

"I'm sorry, N. I lied. And I have no use for you anymore. Go rot with that rebellious girl and weep as I became the master of this region!"said Ghetsis. N was shocked as he heard his father reveal his true colors.

I remember how I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. I felt very sorry for him. In a fit of anger, N tackled Ghetsis to the ground. "I won't let you do this!" he shouted as he struck a blow to his father's face.

"You insolent little...Hydreigon, get N off me!" commanded Ghetsis. The dark dragon swooped down from above and knocked N to the wall. He hit his head and fell unconscious.

 _N!_ I shouted. In a burst of fury, I lounged toward Hydreigon and used aqua tail. I sent hydreigon smashing into the wall, but he got up with not much damage.

"Hydreigon, use dragon pulse!" commanded Ghetsis.

I was bracing for the attack when Robin yelled behind me. "Use ice fang." said Robin with a calm tone. Ice! Why haven't I thought of that. Now that I was a gyarados, I learned so much new moves. Despite my size, I moved fast swiftly, dodging the dragon pulse and brought myself within range of Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon! Use protect!" shouted Ghetsis. It was too late. Before he could form a shield, my cold fangs chomped down onto the hydreigon. The hydreigon roared with immense pain, but it then fell to the ground out cold.

"No! My strongest pokemon! How could you have defeated him?!" asked Ghetsis. In a desperate attempt, he ran for the lever, but Robin foresaw this. She summoned Gigalith and Gigalith knocked Ghetsis to the side and pinned him onto the ground.

"No! All my dreams! I was so close. Ahh!" yelled Ghetsis in annoyed. Gigalith held out a limb over his head to threaten Ghetsis that he will smash his face. That shut him up good.

All the obstacles were gone. Hydreigon was knocked out. N was uncouscious. Ghetsis was subdued by Gigalith. It was just me and Robin staring at the red lever. Because of the commotion, Zekrom and Reshiram broke out of their trance and saw that Team Plasma had been stopped.

 _Where are the other team plasma member's? Shouldn't they be coming by now?_ I asked.

It seemed that Brycen's call for backup referred to contacting the elite four and champion. Outside the headquarters, Alder stood overlooking the site where they had just been able to subdue all the grunts and their pokemon with the power of the elite four and the different gym leaders. All the grunts were forced out of the headquarter and many surrendered as the saw the situation team plasma was in. They were all shipped one by one onto trucks, where they were going to be sent to prison. Since everything was under control outside, Alder had to proceed into the base to find Zekrom and Reshiram.

Robin and I stared at each other. _Are you here to save us?_ Asked Reshiram.

 _There is a key in Ghetsis's pocket that can unlock these two capsules._ Said Zekrom. Gigalith heard and Ghetsis, knowing another threat was coming, reached for the key and threw it over to Robin.

Robin caught the key and stared down at it for quite a while. I wonder what she was thinking. _Um, should I go use the key and unlock the capsules?_ I asked.

"No." said Robin as she threw the keys across the room. _What! Why?!_ I asked in shock. What did Robin want now? Ghetsis was subdued and no one here was going to hurt us. _If we free Zekrom and Reshiram, no one's power will be drained and Unova will be at peace again. What's the problem?_

 _Please free us._ Reshiram begged one more time.

Robin looked over at the two legendaries. She stared intenty at Zekrom. Zekrom eyed her back, not sure why Robin was looking at him like that.

"I…..I have to pull that lever." said Robin.


	24. Chapter 24: What is your True Goal?

The room fell completely silent as Robin muttered those words. It took me quite a moment to interpret what she said. _You….want to pull that lever?_ I asked in confusion.

"Yes. I came here to team plasma's headquarters just to do this. I need to pull that lever." said Robin again. I was quite shocked by what Robin wanted to do. Even Ghetsis was surprised.

 _Robin, didn't we come all the way here to free Zekrom and Reshiram from the grasp of team plasma? Are you saying that you want to drain them of their energy?_ I asked. _If you do that, team plasma will get their powers, and who knows what will happen to the region._

"John, I've been keeping a secret from you. I never really cared much about getting to the Unova League. Even if Team Plasma didn't take my pokemon, I would've still came here. I'm here to exact revenge." said Robin. I saw the innocence in her eyes fade away.

 _What are you talking about, Robin? Revenge for what?_ I asked.

"My father was killed by non-other than that black dragon standing right there in this room!" shouted Robin as she pointed her finger at Zekrom. Zekrom was surprised at her accusation. He didn't know this girl at all.

 _My brother would not hurt an innocent soul!_ Said Reshiram. _He might look aggressive, but he isn't ruthless._

"Really? Does the name Kai Sparrow ring a bell?!" asked Robin.

By the way Zekrom's facial expression changed, I presumed that he must have knew Robin's father.

 _Kai Sparrow…..that man had a daughter?_ Zekrom thought to himself.

 _How are you so sure Zekrom killed your father. It could've been team plasma's doing._ I said. Ghetsis was about to chime in, but Gigalith pressed down on his chest harder to shut him up.

"I don't have a single doubt in my mind. Zekrom was responsible for my father's death. When I was ten, my father left for an expedition in Dragonspiral tower. He died there because of some freakish accident. Reporters came to our home and told us about his death, and they said that the cause of death was electrocution! Not only that, there were eyewitnesses who saw the great Zekrom killing my father with his signature move, Fusion bolt. How do you explain that?!" shouted Robin.

 _Is this true?_ Reshiram asked Zekrom. Zekrom stared down at his claws and he did not answer. It seemed that to me that Zekrom was guilty. Was he really capable of killing Robin's father in cold blood? There must've been another reason. There has to be.

 _Robin, calm down. I don't think Zekrom killed your father. It could have been a conspiracy. It might've been team plasma's doing. Did you even see his body when the reporters told you of his death? I really think your father's death is getting into your head. You sure it isn't possible that you're making a mistake?_ I asked.

Robin seemed to have stopped breathing after I said this. It was almost uncanny. She said in an unusually calm tone. "John, are you doubting me? You think I've made a mistake? You really think I should just let Zekrom go?" asked Robin. Now, what happened next was something I would have never expected.

She turned around to face me. Her face was wrapped in fury and I never seen her so angry before. "Aren't you my pokemon?! Aren't you suppose to support me?! I did that for you, didn't I?! How could you possibly say that I didn't see my father's body?! I saw and it was fried so bad that his funeral had to be a closed casket!"

I could feel rage from within Robin. "You, you want me to let Zekrom go?! You want me to give that monster that killed my father mercy?! I could never do that!" yelled Robin. She was cut off by Zekrom's loud roar. He was trying to get our attention. Robin looked back at Zekrom and I as well, curious what he was going to say.

 _It's true. I killed Kai Sparrow that day on Dragonspiral Tower. I will admit to that. I understand the anger you must feel toward me, and I can say that you have the right to pull the lever._ Said Zekrom.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Zekrom did kill Robin's father. Robin just continued to stare at Zekrom and I could tell she was still furious.

Zekrom continued, _but, Reshiram is completely innocent. If you do pull that lever, Reshiram will suffer as well. Team Plasma will have all our powers and who knows what evil intent they have for the region. They could possibly drive Unova into chaos. But if your lust for revenge means more than everyone in Unova, by all means, pull that lever._

It was clear as day what the right decision was, but Robin could not bring herself to choose. Her body began to shake as she clenched her fist so tightly. At last, she bursted out in mixture of tears and anger. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!" Robin yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YOU TOOK THE PERSON I LOVED DEARLY AWAY FROM ME! MY FATHER MADE ME HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE AND YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME! YOU MADE MY FAMILY SUFFER BECAUSE OF THAT! WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL MY FATHER?!" asked Robin. Zekrom could not answer her question.

"WHYYYYY!" shouted Robin at the top of her lungs as she kneeled onto the ground and her face was filled with tears.

I was out of words at that point. I had no idea how to calm Robin down. It pained me to see her like this. Robin got up and wiped her tears away. "I'm going to pull that lever and end this." she said with resolve as she started walking towards the control panel.

 _Robin, don't do it!_ I begged. _I know you're angry, but you will regret this decision. Zekrom and Reshiram are important to the well-being of Unova. If you eliminate them, Unova will be in trouble!_ Robin ignored me and continued to approach the lever.

I really didn't want to do this, but I felt that it was the right thing to do. I stretched out my body and used my tail to blocked the path from Robin to the lever. As Robin saw that I was blocking her from the lever, she stopped and turned around to look at me. Her face was completely blank and lifeless. All I saw was emptiness in her eyes as she turned to face me.

"John, let me through." she said lacking emotion.

 _I can't, Robin. You are going to do something rash, and you have to be stopped._ I said.

"Alright. I disown you, John. You are not my pokemon any longer." said Robin.

My heart seemed to shatter as I heard Robin say this. Robin, the one person that was nice to me all my life, also decided to toss me out like trash. She was the one who taught me not to be skeptical, she was the one who showed me that people cared. But now, even someone like Robin saw me as being useless. At that point, I knew it was far beyond my control. I retreated my tail to let Robin through. I didn't have the heart to stop her anymore.

She approached the lever and placed one hand on it. She just one pull away from leading Team Plasma to their victory. That was, until a man appeared behind Robin and placed a hand on her shoulder. I didn't even notice him come in. Robin looked up to see who was trying to stop her. It was the champion of Unova, Alder.

Alder pulled Robin back away from the lever. Robin seemed to snap out of her trance when she saw Alder. "Alder, what are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Robin, you can't pull that lever. I've been watching you for a minute now from the doorway. Trust me, don't pull that lever." said Alder.

"Why? Are you here to say that I'm being rash?" Robin said as she became angry again.

"No, Robin. You see, I know your father very well. I'm here to tell you the complete story. I'm here you to tell you about who your father was." said Alder.


	25. Chapter 25: The Revelation

**Alder's Monologue about Robin's father:**

Kai Sparrow was born into a relatively poor family. He had no brothers or sisters. His parents were very neglecting and this boosted his ambitions to leave his home and to pursue his dream.

Kai Sparrow was very different from you Robin. He did not have your special power. He could not talk to pokemon and he was quick to abandon them if they were proven to be useless. He started his journey with a snivy. His snivy was very loyal to him and with his starter pokemon, he was able to obtain a roggenrola, pawniard, deino, axew, and tynamo. His team would soon develop and increase in strength. At the age of eleven, your father traveled around, battling with Serperior, Gigalith, Bisharp, Eelektross, Haxorus, and Hydreigon, which was a very solid team.

Kai Sparrow was very liberal, in a sense. He believed that pokemon could make change in society and help aid humans in achieving their dreams. I've heard that your mother has been talking a lot about Kai Sparrow and his feats. Well, they are all very true.

Kai Sparrow was a outstanding pokemon trainer. He never lost to anyone once and he beaten all the gym leaders of Unova without a close match.

Then, came the moment where Kai Sparrow attended the pokemon league. I was much younger back then, and I was also in that very league, aiming to be the champion of Unova. As the rounds began, Kai and I would begin to move up in the league, victory after victory. As destiny would put it, your father and I faced off during the finals.

Now back then, fighting Kai was a challenge. His team was very strong and he was very experienced and had a gift for battling. However, I also trained hard for this moment in the league. I was also very determined to win the title of champion.

The battle between us during that league lasted hours. As each of our pokemon were eliminated, the final stand was between my Bouffalant and his Haxorus. To make a long story short, my bouffalant defeated his Haxorus, but the fight was too close for comfort. Your father lost that day not because he was inexperienced or lacked battling skills. He lost because he did not have a strong connection with his pokemon.

Remember, your father did not treat pokemon the way you treat them. He constantly traded and released pokemon until he found his "strongest" team. But doing this, he had to sacrifice the long term bond that develops between pokemon and trainer.

When it comes down to the finals in the league, my pokemon had more willpower and determination to beat Kai's pokemon, because they grew up with me when I was young. They trained with me from the very beginning of my journey. They were very familiar with my goals and we were cohesive as a team.

On the other hand, your father did not have a deep connection with the pokemon he used during our battle. They might have been strong, but they lacked the determination to win the battle. In the end, Kia's haxorus gave in before Bouffalant and the victory was given to me. I went off to face the former champion and won, also with great difficulty. After I became champion, your father left the league and it would be a long time until I would see him again.

I wish the story ended there, but your father took a turn for the worst. He was angry that he wasn't able to become the champion. He took it out on his pokemon and punished them. Later I would find many scars and injuries on his pokemon, and I would learn that it was because your father was abusive. He changed from an ambitious trainer to a person who enjoyed causing harm to others.

As you know, Team Plasma was a relatively old group. Ghetsis was not always the leader of the organization. Team Plasma had many leaders before, and unfortunately, one of them saw Kai's battling skills at the league and grew fond of him. He wanted to use your father's battling skills to help further the movement of team plasma. He came to Kai one day and asked him if he was interested in being recruited into Team plasma. I know this might not seem like the person your mom has been talking about, but your father took the job without a moment of hesitation.

It pains me to tell you this, but your father did many bad things when he went on "expeditions" led by Team Plasma. These missions consisted of stealing large amounts of pokemon to invading native tribes for resource, land, and information. Team Plasma did many bad things to try and reach their goal of dominance over the region. Your father was promoted to a commander because of his excessive ideas and actions that benefited team plasma.

Along the way, Kai Sparrow met a lovely young lady, named Wren who worked for the pokemon musical corporations. Kai earned her trust and love and they were happy together. However, Kai did not treat this relationship the way Wren did. Wren was oblivious to what Kai actually did for a living. He stole, abused, and even killed pokemon everyday, without ever telling Wren. Kai eventually married Wren, not out of true love, but for public image. They settled down in Nuvema town, and Kai would always leave to help serve Team Plasma. This is why your father was never around when you grew up.

Then came the dreadful day of your father's passing. The leader of Team Plasma ordered your father to head to Dragonspiral tower. His goal was the same as Ghetsis's: to capture Zekrom and Reshiram to obtain the powers of the two legendaries. Your father obliged and headed to the tower. However, he was not as prepared as Ghetsis was.

I heard of the news then, that Team Plasma was going to try and capture the two legendaries. I headed over to Dragonspiral tower immediately. I knew that I had to try to stop, for I was the champion of the region. When I arrived, it was too late, and I could only watch as the events unfold. I wasn't able to come when Ghetsis went for the capture, because he did a better job keeping it a secret.

When the stone tablet was set up, the two legendaries were called upon to the tower, however, they sensed danger and began attacking the people on the tower. Kai Sparrow ordered the men to stay and to shoot down the two dragons with their weapons.

Your father saw that it was futile and that their weapons were not strong enough to defeat the two legendaries. But, your father had a trump card. He was in possession of a larger weapon, just like Ghetsis, where if it hits the legendaries, it will stun them and knock them out. Your father almost succeeded.

He ran up to the highest vantage point and aimed the large weapon at the occupied Reshiram who was trying to dodge the team plasma members shooting at him. Zekrom noticed your father preparing to shoot down Reshiram, and out of pure protection for his brother, he flew over to Kai with great speed and used his power signature move on him. Fusion Bolt. A million volts of electricity rained down onto the unsuspecting commander and even from where I was on the ground, I could hear the man scream in agony. When the electricity died out, your father had died, and all the team plasma members surrendered and ran away from the scene.

Reshiram and Zekrom flew away and the police later ran into the tower to check the damage. They retrieved your father's body, and I ordered them to report his death to your mother. It's true that Zekrom killed your father, but your father was a very bad man. He had the intention of controlling the whole region. He was responsible for the deaths of many during Team Plasma's reign of terror.

 **End of Monologue**

"Please understand, Robin. Zekrom had to stop him. He was doing it to prevent team plasma for getting out of hand." said Alder. "Don't pull that lever. I know it's not what you want to do."

Robin stared down at the panel, she was now thinking clearly again. "My father was a murderer? He helped aid Team Plasma and he lied to my mother her whole life?" asked Robin. She seemed to be lost. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

 _It's true, Robin. I only killed your father to stop him from doing something horrible to Unova. But I didn't tell you before, because you needed to hear that from someone else._ Said Zekrom. _I am truly sorry for taking the life of your father. If that hurt you deeply, I apologize for what I've done._

She looked up at Zekrom and I could tell that her anger was gone. She walked up over to where she had thrown the keys earlier and picked them up. Using the keys, he opened the capsules that contained the two legendaries. When they were released, Reshiram exited through a large holes in the ceiling that led outside to the night sky. However, when Zekrom was about to fly out, he turned around and faced Robin.

 _Robin, I…_ started Zekrom but Robin cut him off.

"You can go. I…" she seemed to pause for a second, but then I saw the resolve in her eyes. "I forgive you!" said Robin when tears began flowing down her eyes. "You did the right thing to stop my father. I might've even done the same thing if I had known." said Robin.

Zekrom smiled at Robin and said, _Thank you._ As he turned around and flew out of the building.

Robin walked over to Gigalith and summoned him back into his pokeball. Ghetsis got up immediately and was very angry. "You little…" said Ghetsis ready to pull out a pokeball when Alder stepped between them.

"You really want to call a pokemon fight?" threatened Alder. Ghetsis backed down and Alder escorted him out of the building. Robin looked over at me. When our eyes met, I looked down to the ground. It seemed that Robin had remembered the words she had blurted out when she was consumed by anger.

"Oh no, what did I do?" said Robin worried as she realized that she had disowned me. She quickly ran up to me. "I'm so sorry for saying that to you. I don't know what I could possibly do to take that back." said Robin. I could tell she was deeply regretting what she had said, but the truth is, I was really hurt by her statement then. I didn't if an apology could be win me over. However, as I was about to respond, I saw that the hydreigon that I had defeated before was now awake. Robin did not notice, for he was behind her. The hydreigon got up and pounced toward Robin, ready to deal a fatal blow to Robin's body.

At that split second, I knew I had to forgive Robin. The truth was, I loved her as a pokemon. I could never let her get hurt, even if she didn't want me as her pokemon. My body moved faster than my mind. I found myself lounging towards Robin to push her out of the way of the Hydreigon's attack. I pushed her to the side and now I was in the line of fire. I felt the hydreigon claw through my body and searing pain surged from my head to my tail. This was the end. I would save Robin and sacrifice myself. I didn't think it would have to come to this.

"NO!" I heard Robin's desperate yell as she saw what had happened. I slowly lost consciousness. I collapsed onto the hard floor and blacked out.

Miraculously, I woke up. But, I wasn't at the headquarters anymore. I was laying in a large field next to what seemed to be a pokemon center. I looked at my body and I saw I have been treated and bandaged up. I looked up and noticed the many people walking down the public street staring at me. I don't blame them for staring. I was a gyarados lying outside right next to a pokemon center, where all trainers converged.

A nurse walked out and saw that I have woken up. "Oh, looks like you're awake." said the nurse. "Sorry we had to place you outside here. But your trainer did not have a pokeball for you. The pokemon center isn't big enough for us to manually treat you, so we had to do the procedure outdoors. Your trainer is worried sick about you, I'm going to tell her to come out and see you" said the nurse as she walked into the pokemon center.

Robin walked out and she was with N. Without warning, Robin ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're fine!" she exclaimed full of tears. "I didn't know what I would do if I lost you." Robin looked up at me and she knew what was bothering me.

"I'm really sorry for saying that I disown you. I was s stupid! I didn't know what I was saying. You will always be my pokemon. I promised you that, John, and I will always keep it." said Robin.

 _Robin..._ I began, but N chimed in.

"You know, she freaked out when you were injured by Hydreigon. I woke up just in time to see Hydreigon ready to strike you again to end you. Robin had jumped onto his back and distracted the hydreigon. I summoned a Conkeldurr to help Robin and Conkeldurr used brick break to subdue that Hydreigon." said N.

"Yeah", said Robin. "I got the attention of Alder and he got people and vehicles to help transport you out of the base and to bring you safely to a pokemon center."

"Robin was worried sick about you. I can't possibly imagine that Robin doesn't think of you as her pokemon. Take it from me, Robin really does care about you." said N.

"But most importantly, John. Thank you for saving my life again last night. You saved me from that Hydreigon's dragon claw." said Robin.

I stared down at Robin and said, _Robin, I might have been hurt by those harsh words, but you weren't thinking straight. You were blinded by hatred of your father's death because you didn't have all the information. Now you know everything about your father, and you were mature enough to forgive. Therefore, I also forgive you. I also cherish our bond. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my trainer._

Robin smiled and hugged me again. "John, in my eyes, you will always be the best, friendliest, and most caring pokemon ever." she said. "Not to mention, you also achieved your goal. You saved me multiple times these past few days."

 _I guess I did._ I said as I smiled back at Robin. That was a sight to see. A gyarados showing affection, but I was only the way I was because of Robin's personality and the way she treated me, so I owe her all the thanks in the world.

"You're right, John." said N. "Maybe I am too critical about this whole pokemon liberation. There might be some people who are bad, but the world is also full of caring pokemon trainers. I shouldn't rob their privileges of having a pokemon. I guess there doesn't need to be change. The pokemon world is perfect as it is now. Ghetsis has been sent to prison, and Team Plasma is finally disbanded. And, I'm sorry about your father." said N towards Robin.

"It's fine." said Robin. "Now I know that if he had succeeded, he wouldn't have come back to live with us anyways. He would be too power hungry and I wouldn't have been able to go on this journey and meet all my pokemon!" said Robin. "In the end, it all works out, and the past is the past."

I could tell that Robin was genuinely past her struggle. And she was. N bid us farewell as he was on his way. _So, about the unova league…._ I began.

Robin looked up at me. "Yes! We have one more badge to go! We will be battling Drayden. And guess what, we are in Opelucid City right now!" said Robin.

For the first time, I took a look around and I realized we were in Opelucid. It was a nice, historic city. _Well, then let's head to the gym._ I said.

As we began on the city streets, Robin asked, "John, you are a gyarados now. Isn't it a bit weird that you aren't in a pokeball."

Well, we were attracting quite the attention. I said, _Well, if you want me to…_

"Just kidding!" said Robin. "You can stay outside. I like it that way, and plus, if I'm tired of walking, I could ride you on our journey" said Robin jokingly.

 _Alright, but you better not be using me as a trophy to scare off other people._ I said jokingly as well as we headed for the dragon gym.


	26. Chapter 26: Duel with the Dragon

We arrived at the Gym of Opelucid City. The building was quite large and the entrance was ornamented with two stone dragon heads. One problem. I couldn't fit through the door.

"Know what, John. Let me go inside first." said Robin. I stayed at the entrance as Robin walked into the gym. There was a girl there, sitting on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Hello, are you the gym leader?" asked Robin.

"Yes, my name is Iris. You will be challenging me for the badge of this gym" said the girl as she jumped up off the ground.

"Um, actually, I'm looking for Drayden." said Robin. "Do you know where I could find him?"

"Oh, Drayden you say? You want to battle him? I have to warn you, Drayden is a dragon master. He is very skilled in the art of battling with dragons, and it's been a long time since he had lost to anyone. Are you sure you want to challenge Drayden?" asked Iris.

"Yes. I will take that challenge." said Robin.

"Well, Drayden isn't here right now." said Iris. "Right now he is training with his pokemon at a cave at the South side of town. You should walk down there and see if you find him."

"Ok, thank you." said Robin as we left the gym. Thank god I did not have to battle in there, for I didn't know how I was suppose to get in.

Robin hopped onto my back. _What are you doing?_ I asked.

"I'm tired. Just take me to the cave." said Robin. I slithered down the city roads and I still had to get use to all the people staring at me. As we left the city, we approached a lake. There on the other side was a cave.

"Good thing that you're a Gyarados now. Use surf so we can swim across this body of water." said Robin. I dove into the water, making sure to purposely splash some water onto Robin. "Hey!" Robin said.

I swam across to the other side and Robin hopped off my back. She walked to the cave entrance and asked, "Hello? Drayden, are you in there?"

Before a long, a tall, old man appeared from the darkness. Following him was a salamence, garchomp, and haxorus. The man said, "Yes? I am Drayden. What is your name?"

"I'm Robin. I was told to come here by your pupil, Iris(no pun intended). I was there to challenge the Opelucid gym, but I wanted to battle you." said Robin.

"You specifically requested to battle me?" asked Drayden interested. "Ok, I accept your request. Let us battle." We moved to a large clearing where there weren't lots of trees.

"Um, drayden? There doesn't seem to be a ref." said Robin.

"We don't need one. I can judge whether or not either of our pokemon can continue to battle. Trust me, Robin. I will be fair about that." he said.

"Ok, then let's get this started." urged Robin.

Drayden summoned his three dragon pokemon back into his pokeball. "I will be using the same pokemon that iris uses for challengers." said Drayden. "Fraxure, you're up first."

"Braviary, I choose you!" said Robin. "Go in, quick, for a wing attack!"

Braviary dove towards Fraxure with great speed.

"Fraxure, dodge by jumping straight up into the air." said Drayden. At the last second, when Braviary was about to make contact, Fraxure leaped up into the air.

Robin anticipated this. "Fraxure has a disadvantage in the air! Follow him up and use wing attack again!" shouted Robin. Braviary flew up toward the Fraxure and struck him with a direct blow.

"Fraxure, grab onto Braviary's wing!" said Drayden. Fraxure did as he was told and Braviary was caught by surprise. "Throw braviary down to the ground!" shouted Drayden. The fraxure flung Braviary down towards the earth and she hit the ground with a loud crack, sending dust in the air.

"Braviary!" shouted Robin.

Drayden did not stop coming with attacks. "Fraxure, use giga impact!" Fraxure shot towards the ground where Braviary had collided and created another loud sounding impact. After the dust subsided, Robin saw that Braviary was out cold.

I realized that Drayden was quite the analyzer. Robin had the advantage in speed, but she should of exploited that by using far ranged attacks. The moment Braviary was within the reach of Fraxure, it was done for.

"It seems that your Braviary is unable to battle. You should call in your next pokemon." said Drayden.

"Alright, Emboar, come on out!" said Robin.

Drayden didn't hesitate to start. "Fraxure, use aerial ace!"

Robin was cut off guard. "Emboar, um, try to dodge!" shouted Robin. She seemed to have forgot that emboar was very slow. Emboar couldn't dodge in time and was struck by the aerial ace. It was effective, but he still had a lot of fight left.

 _Robin, use emboars strength. He might not be fast, but you can attack when Fraxure comes towards him._ I told Robin.

"Alright. Emboar, use flamethrower." said Robin. Emboar shot a stream of fire at Fraxure.

"Fraxure, dodge that fire and use dragon claw!" shouted Drayden. Fraxure moved with great skill, avoiding the stream of fire, while also closing the distance between Emboar and himself. When Fraxure was within reach, he jumped up into the air and prepared for dragon claw.

"Now!, Emboar, use Brick Break!" shouted Robin. When Emboar went to swing at the Fraxure, he missed.

"What?" said Robin confused. It appears that the dragon claw was distraction. When Fraxure jumped up in the air, instead of landing in front of Emboar like Robin expected, he landed behind him. Now, Fraxure had a direct shot at emboar and there was no way Emboar could react in time.

"Emboar, use heat crash!" shouted Robin. Without wondering why, Emboar released a large wave of fire energy that blasted in all directions, and because Fraxure was so close to emboar and he weighed much less than Emboar did, the heat crash did heavy damage and sent Fraxure flying across the field.

"It seems that my Fraxure is unable to battle." said Drayden as he summoned him back into his pokeball. "Ok, Druddigon, you're up!"

"Emboar, use flamethrower!"shouted Robin.

"Druddigon, counter with your flamethrower!" shouted Drayden.

The two pokemons' flamethrowers collided with one another. It was contest between who had the stronger flamethrower. There was one problem though. Robin could see that Emboar was becoming tired.

"Emboar, use scald!" shouted Robin. Scald was a water move that Emboar learned. Because water beats fire, Emboar's stream of hot water penetrated Druddigon's flamethrower, causing the two moves to cancel out and steam to form. I couldn't see anything, but Robin knew the location of Druddigon.

"Emboar, charge straight up ahead and use Head Smash!" Emboar charged into the steam and we heard a loud crack of two skulls crashing together. When the steam dissipated, I was shocked to see Emboar knocked out while Druddigon was still able to battle.

"Wait? What happened?" asked Robin confused.

"Rock Smash is a move that is very damage dealing, but it also does a lot of damage to yourself. Combined with the fact that druddigon has rough skin, your Emboar took a lot of damage when he went head on with Druddigon. But that is not to say it was futile, for you did a lot of damage to more Druddigon.

As Robin looked closer, she noticed that Druddigon did seem to be damaged. Robin summoned Emboar back into his pokeball. Robin thought long and hard what pokemon she should use last. This was an important decision. Then, she looked up towards me.

"Hey, John. Do you want to battle?" asked Robin.

 _Of course._ I said as I slithered onto the stage. When I was facing Druddigon, I realized that size might not be an advantage. Druddigon was smaller than me, which meant that he was a smaller target, while I was a larger target.

"Use Night Slash!" shouted Drayden as Druddigon jumped up for an attack.

"John, use Hydro pump!" shouted Robin. I aimed toward Druddigon and blasted a thick stream of water at him.

The hydro pump acted as a threat, for Druddigon moved away from me as I attacked. He realized that he needed to make sure none of my moves hit him.

"Alright, Druddigon, use double team." said Drayden. I took me a moment to compute what was happening. Druddigon began created after images of himself and they were all situated around me. There were now four druddigons on the field, and I had no idea which one was which.

"John, use aqua tail and sweep it around you in a circular motion!" shouted Robin. I figured out what her motive was. I did as I was told and swung my tail around, none tried to dodge except for the one on the left. He jumped up dodging my tail. That's the real one!

Without a second to spare, I lounged at the dodging Druddigon and chomped down on his body with ice fang. Druddigon fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"I admire the way you think fast on your feet" complemented Drayden. "Now it's time for my last pokemon. Haxorus, come on out!" shouted Drayden. Haxorus appeared on the field and he looked very aggressive and ready for a fight.

"Haxorus, use outrage!" shouted Drayden. Haxorus body glowed red as it leaped towards me and struck me right on the neck. I didn't even see the attack coming. I was forced back a bit and felt pain rush through my body. I was still able to fight, but I needed to make sure not to be careless anymore.

"Gyarados, go up for an ice fang!" shouted Robin. Before I went for the attack, I moved slowly around Haxorus trying to read him. He was also trying to read me.

"If your Gyarados won't go with the attack, then I will. Haxorus, use slash!" shouted Drayden. Haxorus pounced at me with his claws out stretched. Robin might not have commanded what I did next, but I felt it was necessary. Way before Haxorus was within range of me, I use my tail and latched onto Haxorus's body. He struggled in confusion as I coiled my body around him, trapping him in my grasp.

This is when I went down for the ice fang and landed the hit. It was effective, but Haxorus was not going down that easily.

"Haxorus, use Guillotine." said Drayden.

"John, quick! Get away from Haxorus!" shouted Robin. I heard Drayden's command and I acknowledged that I had Guillotine was a one shot KO. I thought for a moment. If I were to try and release him to get distance, there is no way I would be able to dodge the axes on his head. It would take too much time for me to uncoil. Haxorus could use that time to strike.

Instead, I squeezed Haxorus even harder, making sure that he couldn't even move his head. It worked. He was completely immobile. He could not even turn his neck to hit me with Guillotine.

"Use Dragon Dance!" shouted Drayden. Haxorus began to glow red and as he was storing up energy. I realized that Drayden wanted Haxorus to gain enough energy so he could break free from my grasp. But then it came to me how I could easily finish the battle. I looked towards Robin and she seemed to read what I had in mind.

I released my grasp on Haxorus while he was storing up energy and this made both Drayden and Haxorus drop their guard. They were surprised that I gave up my advantage.

"Use Dragon Tail!" shouted Robin. Once my tail was free from being wrapped around Haxorus, I quickly slammed it down upon his head, sending him collapsing onto the ground. There was a long moment of silence until Robin and I realized that we had won the battle. Haxorus was knocked out cold.

"Yes! Yes! You did it John! We defeated Drayden!" shouted Robin happily.

Drayden stared in surprise, and then he gained his composure and summoned Haxorus back into his pokeball. "Robin, that was truly an amazing battle. You and your pokemon were completely in sync. I never would have known you had this much potential Robin." said Drayden.

Drayden walked up to Robin and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the legend badge. "Here, Robin. You fully deserve this badge to prove your victory against me. Most people have this badge from defeating Iris, but this badge truly means that you had defeated a dragon master." said Drayden.

"Wow, thank you. Drayden." said Robin.

"It's been a long time since a challenger had defeated me. But, Robin. Why did you decide to battle me? You could have battled Iris and you would have won with ease." said Drayden.

"Well, Brycen informed me that you were the true gym leader." said Robin. She paused for a second realizing her real answer. "And because I wanted to take a challenge and enhance my battling skills."

"Robin, you truly are a unique trainer." said Drayden.

"And also, this is my last badge. Now I can go to the Unova League!" said Robin excitedly.

"Really?" asked Drayden. "You are more than ready for the league. I wish you luck and the very best at the championships."

"Thank you." said Robin. " I will try my best. I heard there are a lot of challenging trainers at the league."

"Yes, that is true. But with someone with skills like you, you would do great in the league." said Drayden. We bid Drayden farewell as we continued on our way. As we were on the main road again, Robin hopped on me and said, "Hey, John. I am the luckiest trainer in the world to bump into you back in Nuvema Town. Thank you for being such a great companion."

I didn't know how to respond to the compliment. My face began to turn red and Robin noticed for the first time. "Are you blushing?" teased Robin.

 _No...No I'm not!_ I said defensively. Robin laughed at how embarrassed I was. When she finally settled down, she looked on ahead.

"Well, let's hurry to our next stop. And it could be our last stop too." said Robin. "Unova League, here we come!"


	27. Chapter 27: Road to the Elite Four

**Author's Note:** Sorry for my long hiatus with this story. I started a few other stories and I had forgotten to continue this. If you are still a loyal reader, I thank you for waiting this long for a chapter update. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Robin and I had arrived at a large mountain. A dark entrance into the depths of the mountains greeted us as we approached.

"Looks like this is victory road." said Robin, as she pointed at a rust old sign that said "Vitry Rod" as the paint was so old that some of the letters had disappeared.

I let out a growl.

"What is it, John?" she asked.

 _There's people approaching, and I don't think they're friendly._ I said.

"Really? Okay, this day just became a lot more interesting." said Robin as she went to grab her pokeball. Out of the darkness walked three men in black masks. Each of them held a pokeball.

"Look what we have hear, fresh meat!" said the tallest one.

"Yeah, looks like we found another trainer heading towards the Unova League. And look, she's a girl, and a rather nice looking one too." said another.

"Wait, she has a gyarados. We shouldn't drop our guard." warned another.

"You! Give me all your pokemon, I'll let you leave unharmed. This route isn't made out for frail children like you."

"You guys are bastards! Just try and make me!" challenged Robin.

I swear I saw one the middle guy's vein pop.

"You little rascal!. Electivire, come out!" An electivire appeared before us and bounded his fist generating a large electrical discharge. He was clearly ready for battle. "Now, little girl. Don't make me repeat myself. Hand over your pokemon!"

"John?" Robin looked towards me.

 _No problem._ I replied as I dashed forward ready for the offense. Out nowhere, Haxorus appeared in front of me and held out one of his claws to prevent me from going furthur.

"Haxorus?! What are you doing?" asked Robin. It appeared that Haxorus had exited his pokeball on his own accord.

 _Let me take this battle, John. You are at a disadvantage because of your typing. One strong hit from Electivire and you'll likely go down._ He said.

 _Haxorus, you don't have to do this! I can beat him…._ I began.

 _Please, allow me!_ Haxorus insisted. I saw the determination in his red eyes. I backed down and Haxorus walked forward.

"It doesn't matter what pokemon you send out, you'll still lose! Electivire, use thunder punch!" the bandit shouted. Electivire ran forward with great speed, ready to land a hard punch on Haxorus. The green dinosaur closed his eyes as he anticipated the attack. As Electivire was right in front of him and started throwing the punch out, Haxorus lifted both of his arms and caught the Electivire's punch.

"What?!" shouted the bandit. "No way!"

Haxorus opened his eyes and glared at the electivire. Electivire tried pulling his hands free, but Haxorus kept a strong grip on his arm.

 _No one messes with Robin!_ Growled Haxorus as he pulled the Electivire towards him and used Guillotine by slamming the axe on his face down onto the Electivire's head. There was a loud sound of impact followed by Electivire collapsing into a motionless heap on the ground.

The three bandits stared ins disbelief, too shocked to make a sound. Haxorus looked up and glared right at them. He growled and got into a charging stance. The main bandit yelped like a sissy and returned his electivire into his pokeball as the three men ran off and disappeared into the mountain.

"Wow, that was amazing Haxorus." said Robin.

 _If they're smart. This will be the first and last time we'll see them._ Said Haxorus.

* * *

We made our way through the networks of the mountain, battling all kinds of wild animals, until we found our way back outside. We knew that we've arrived when a large stadium appeared along the horizon.

"That is it! The Unova League! You ready, John?" asked Robin.

 _As much as you are!_ I said.

As we approached the stadium, the crowds of people around us began to grow. When twe reached the field in front of the building, there were thousands of trainers gathered and socializing, either in preparation for their battling in the league, or spectators wishing friends and family good luck. I would've felt a lot more comfortable if everyone wasn't staring at me as I moved along the crowds. I mean they've all seen a gyarados before, give me a break!

"Whoo! This is it, John. We finally made it here." said Robin.

"Hey, Robin!" shouted an oddly familiar voice. We both turned around to find a bratty looking, spiky haired kid pointing at Robin.

"Max?! You made it to the league?" asked Robin astonished.

"Of course I did! I should be surprised that you're here! I didn't expect you to make it given your skill the last few times we fought." said Max smirking.

"The last time we fought was at Nimbasa, and I beat you…." said Robin in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh yeah, that was a 1 on 1 fight, and not as accurate as the 3 on 3 and 6 on 6 battles that will occur during the league. Trust me, Robin. With all my pokemon and my master strategy, I will defeat you." said Max as he walked away laughing.

And then, all of a sudden Max froze. He slowly turned his head around and looked closely at me. His face changed from a blank stare to a expression of horror. "Is… that...you're gyarados?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!" replied Robin. "You remember John, right? My magikarp from before."

Max walked up to me and used a finger to poke my underbelly. What the hell does he think he's doing? I let out a growl and Max totally overreacted, as he screamed and covered his head with his arm. Robin laughed at Max's reaction.

"Don't go touching messing with John. he will have no trouble attacking rotten trainers like you." said Robin. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but that sounded nothing like what I would do. Max subconsciously distanced himself from me.

"Oh yeah! Well I have some a pretty good pokemon up my sleeves too!" said Max.

"Like what?" asked Robin.

"I'm not telling you! You'll see when we fight each other in the league. And you better get eliminated before I face you!" said Max as headed inside the registration building.

"I can't ever that kid out." said Robin. "Okay, well I should probably head inside to sign up. Can you wait out here until I come back?"

 _Sure_ I agreed as Robin disappeared into the building. I let out a sigh as I headed towards a section of the field with the least amount of people. I didn't want to attract attention to myself.

"Hey, there's a wild pokemon here!" shouted a trainer followed by a police officer.

"Oh my god! A wild gyarados! Someone! Get back up!" shouted the officer. That's when I realized they were talking about me.

 _No, wait! I have a trainer._ Why did I bother? They couldn't understand me anyways. The officer stepped forward and summoned a jolteon. I would do anything to be able to communicate to the officer, but unfortunately Robin was one of a kind.

"Jolteon, use thunder shock!" shouted the officer. Jolteon jumped up in the air and gave me quite a painful shock. Luckily, it wasn't enough to make me faint. Damn! I wanted to defend myself, but if I fought back, it would make me seem more like a wild pokemon and not one that is tamed. The Jolteon ran up again and gave me another nasty shock.

At that point, I felt my blood boiling. I wanted to raise my tail and slam the Jolteon into the ground, but that possibly get me into more trouble. I tried remaining calm and docile, hoping that the officer can see I wasn't a threat. "Jolteon, go in for volt tackle!" shouted the officer.

"Stop!" shouted another familiar voice. Jolteon halted as the officer looked to see who it was. A young man with long green hair had appeared. It was N! "That pokemon is tamed and belongs to a trainer who just went inside to get registered for the league. He isn't a threat, officer."

The officer, though wary, summoned Jolteon back into her pokeball. "Well alright. But you do realize that it's dangerous to leave even a tamed pokemon unsupervised. She should've just kept her gyarados inside a pokeball." said the officer as she walked off.

 _Thank you for that, N._ I said.

"No problem, John. You and Robin did both help me a few days ago." said N.

At that moment, Robin came running out of the building with her registered card. "Hey, I heard a commotion going on, did anything happen while I was gone?" asked Robin.

 _Um, nothing much._ I lied. It wasn't really worth telling as it would only worry her.

"N?! It's so nice to see you!" said Robin. "Um…what are you doing here at the Unova League?"

"I thought I'd come and watch you battle, and you know, cheer you on." he said, looking down at his necklace. N hesitated. "And….yes, also I will be competing in the competition."

Robin was surprised to hear this. I was too. "Well, best of luck to you." said Robin.

"Good luck to you too." said N as they shook hands. N was a skilled trainer, I was sure of it. But, the Unova League, as we know it now, is still an enigma. What other monstrous trainers await us inside the stadium….

* * *

In a secret base, somewhere in Northern Unova, Team Plasma and their leaders were still active and discussing the future of the group.

"Ghetsis, you have failed to lead Team Plasma and achieve our goals. You are relieved of your duties." said a masked figure.

"It wasn't my fault, sir. This girl and her gyarados, they ruined my plans and allowed Zekrom and Reshiram to escape!" pleaded Ghetsis to his superior.

"And may I recall that it was your son that also interfered with our mission?"

"I...uh….yes." Ghetsis said reluctantly.

"Men, take him away!" said the masked man as two team plasma grunts took Ghetsis by the arm and dragged him away.

"Hey! What are you doing! I was loyal to you! I told lies about you so no one would find out that…" Ghetsis began.

"QUIET! I don't need that kind of loyalty. It doesn't matter at this point. You are an unworthy successor, Ghetsis. I will see to it, myself, that Team Plasma will take over Unova." said the man.

As Ghetsis was taken from the room, the masked man looked down at the paperwork. He sighed. Team Plasma had three headquarters, and one of them had been infiltrated and had been exposed to the authority. They had lost a lot of captured pokemon and resources, not to mention manpower. Yet, Team Plasma was still strong. If anything, they could still achieve their goals.

"Robin, I never would imagine that you would cause this much trouble for me." he said. He set aside a paper next to the others. It read: _Next Target - The Unova League_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, who is this mysterious masked man who seems to be the true leader of Team Plasma? What is his connection to Robin. Moreover, what diabolical plan does Team Plasma have for the Unova League? As always, please leave a comment about how this chapter is. I would appreciate the feedback and would like to know how the story is doing. Thank you in advanced and sorry, again, for the hiatus.


End file.
